A Dona da História
by Liverpaul
Summary: COMPLETA! Tentada pelo poder de um vira-tempo, Marlene McKinnon viaja para o futuro onde tem grandes revelações e encontra o amor nos braços de quem ela menos esperava. Época dos Marotos/Época de Harry Potter. Sev/Lene - NC17.
1. Revelações do Futuro

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: À Kitty Pride Malfoy e à sua maravilhosa fic "Sem Amanhã", sem a qual jamais teríamos conhecido e amado esse shipper!

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene vai parar no futuro, onde conhece uma grifinória muito especial que lhe faz grandes revelações._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO UM –

**REVELAÇÕES DO FUTURO**

Já passava das vinte e uma horas quando Marlene McKinnon saiu escondida da Torre Corvinal. Ela havia se arrumado muito naquela noite, escolhera até um vestido azul-escuro de que gostava muito, mas já não tinha certeza se queria mesmo ir à festa-surpresa que seus amigos preparavam para James Potter no Três Vassouras.

Ela adorava festas, e seria uma desfeita não ir ao aniversário de seu amigo Monitor-Chefe. Mas o que a desanimava era a idéia de encontrar, pela enésima vez, aquele que ela chamava de "namorado" atrelado à metade das garotas de Hogwarts, e a outra metade na esperança de fazer o mesmo.

Marlene estava farta de Sirius. E farta da sua própria ingenuidade, em acreditar que um dia ele iria mudar. No fundo ela já sabia que não, mas continuava insistindo nele, inutilmente.

Estava se aproximando dos corredores do sétimo andar, quando chegasse à Torre da Grifinória informaria a senha do dia – que seu namorado lhe fornecera mais cedo – à Mulher Gorda e encontraria os amigos a postos na sala comunal de leões vermelhos e dourados que ela tanto conhecia.

Mas Marlene não fez isso. Ela parou na metade do corredor e começou a refazer seus passos, voltando em seu caminho. Não iria ao aniversário de James, não iria se estressar com Sirius, não naquela noite. Queria mesmo era desaparecer, que ninguém desse por sua falta.

Porém, algo naquele corredor, próximo à tapeçaria de trasgos lhe chamou a atenção: uma porta surgiu na parede, e sem hesitar, Marlene entrou. Sorriu. Sabia que tinha encontrado a Sala Precisa. Pensou que talvez devesse mesmo se esconder ali até Sirius perceber que ela havia desaparecido.

Isso, se ele um dia percebesse...

Ela andou entre aqueles móveis antigos, e observou os artefatos mágicos abandonados sobre eles. Há quantas gerações aqueles objetos deveriam estar abandonados ali?, ela se perguntava, mas nem conseguiu pensar na resposta; viu algo prateado reluzindo e tomou o objeto em suas mãos, reconhecendo-o imediatamente: um vira-tempo equatoriano, e apesar de vira-tempos serem proibidos, Marlene sabia o quanto os equatorianos eram raros: não voltavam apenas no tempo, poderiam também levar para o futuro.

Marlene apenas avaliou aquele vira-tempo e perguntou inconseqüente:

– E então, bonitinho? Para onde você vai me levar?

E sem pensar, sem fixar uma data, ela girou o vira-tempo. Houve sim uma mudança. Apesar de não saber onde estava em se tratando de tempo, de uma coisa Marlene estava certa: não foi uma boa idéia. Sentia-se mal, faltava-lhe ar e parecia estar enjoada.

Ainda meio zonza, ela decidiu sair da Sala Precisa. Ao menos nisso ela estava segura: conhecia muito bem toda a escola e seus arredores, não importava em que tempo estivesse. Ela deu uns dez passos observando melhor à sua volta. As coisas lhe pareciam diferentes, mas não totalmente e Marlene não sabia dizer exatamente o que era. A sensação de ar pesado também não lhe era muito agradável.

Teria andado cerca de vinte metros quando, de repente, o salto de sua bota deu uma falseada e Marlene escorregou, caindo de cara no chão. A primeira coisa que ela pensou foi: "Será que vai ficar marca? Eu deveria ter ido ao aniversário do James!"

Mas antes mesmo que a corvinal pudesse se levantar para ver o estrago causado pelo tombo, surgiu à sua frente uma grifinória, que a repreendeu:

– Hey! Você não deveria andar de salto por aqui! – disse a garota em tom autoritário, agitando os longos cabelos negros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo. – Principalmente um salto tão alto! É muito perigoso nessas escadas, você pode se machucar feio da próxima vez! – e, ao ver que o salto tinha se quebrado, a grifinória puxou a varinha e disse: – _Reparo_! – o salto ficou intacto e ela estendeu a mão para ajudar a corvinal desconhecida a se levantar.

Meio assustada e apesar de não reconhecer a figura, Marlene aceitou sua ajuda.

– Obrigada! – respondeu ela, sem graça, apoiando-se agora na garota. – Eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com salto alto!

– Sem problema! – a grifinória exclamou e depois riu. – Você está com sorte hoje! Eu não falo com ninguém dessa escola, mas você não me pareceu nojenta, nem ameaçadora, não depois de um tombo como aquele... – ela observava Marlene com atenção e concluiu: – Me desculpe, mas não me lembro de você... Já nos conhecemos?

– Acho que não... – Marlene confirmou, enquanto se dirigiam ao Salão Principal.

– Bem... – a grifinória pareceu constrangida. – É meio difícil ninguém me conhecer em Hogwarts, mas eu me apresento: Sarah Lorraine!

– É um nome muito bonito! – exclamou Marlene. Lorraine era o nome de sua mãe.

– É complicado, isso sim – respondeu Sarah. – Minha mãe queria Sarah, mas a minha avó queria ser homenageada, então ficou Sarah Lorraine.

– Lorraine é o nome da minha mãe – interpôs Marlene.

– Que... _coincidência_!_ – _Sarah exclamou. – Esse era o nome da mãe da minha mãe! Por isso a _homenagem _de que te falei.

– Ah! Então... – Marlene prosseguiu curiosa. – Eu chamo você de Sarah? De Lorraine? Ou de Srta... o quê?

– _Snape – _ela respondeu desanimada, a animação de segundos atrás parecia ter sumido. – Sarah com orgulho e Snape por azar – disse ela com sarcasmo. – Prefiro que me chame só de Sarah. Eu sou do sexto ano da Grifinória e sou monitora. E você?

– Eu também! – a resposta escapou dos lábios de Marlene.

Sarah a encarou, desconfiada. Marlene quase disse quem era, mas estava tudo tão confuso, ela estava em outro tempo conversando com uma parenta de Snape e detalhe: ela nem sabia que ele tinha família. Então a corvinal olhou para suas próprias vestes e prontamente se apresentou com outro nome:

– Eu me chamo Madeline – improvisou ela. – Madeline Malkins.

– Então a sua família confecciona as nossas vestes? – Sarah indagou. – Que interessante.

– Ah, sim! – Marlene mentiu.

– Madeline... – ponderou Sarah. – Posso jurar que nunca vi você nessa escola! E olha que eu conheço quase todos em Hogwarts! É estranho eu nunca ter reparado, você não é o tipo de garota que passa despercebida... – ela a avaliou.

– Eu? Você acha? Quem dera se o meu namorado me notasse... – Marlene respondeu contente, mas logo corrigiu: – Quero dizer, acho que você nunca me viu porque eu sou muito reservada – ela mentiu –, passo a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, estudando... E também, porque não sou do seu tempo: sou do sétimo ano da Corvinal, deve ser por isso que nunca nos falamos antes...

– Uma _aluna_ que nunca falou comigo? – Sarah indagou. – Acho que você não está mesmo me reconhecendo! Como já lhe disse, eu conheço quase todos em Hogwarts, você sabe que eu moro aqui com o _meu pai_, desde que eu tinha um ano e sete meses de vida...

– Não, eu não sabia... – Marlene disse com sinceridade.

– Em que mundo você vive, Madeline? – Sarah perguntou como se não acreditasse. – Sabe que olhando para você, assim tão alienada, eu começo a achar que pode ter pessoas boas aqui? Acho que nem todos são como o covil de cobras que é a Sonserina...

– Não fale assim, Sarah! – Marlene replicou. – Eles também são inteligentes!

– Eu sei. Aquele cara que diz que é _meu pai_, joga isso na minha cara diariamente. Snape nunca se conformou por eu ter recusado a escolha do Chapéu Seletor, que queria me mandar para a Sonserina. Mas eu disse: _"Me mande para o inferno e não para a Sonserina!"_ e o Chapéu me mandou para a Grifinória. _Meu pai_ diz que o Chapéu realmente me mandou para o inferno...

Ela fez uma pausa e encarou Marlene.

– Ele me odeia por isso... – a grifinória afirmou, deixando evidente sua mágoa. – Não, você sabe que ele me odeia por tudo, até por eu ter nascido...

– Você fala do seu pai com tanta mágoa... – Marlene comentou, quando pararam no pátio externo do castelo. – E ele _mora _aqui?

Sarah deu uma gargalhada.

– Ah, Madeline! Você está zombando de mim, não está?

– Não, não estou – Marlene não entendeu.

– Vai dizer que você não conhece o _meu pai_? – Sarah debochou. – Não que eu o _considere _como pai, mas todos sabem que ele é o diretor da Sonserina...

– Desculpe, mas não sei mesmo de quem estamos falando! – Marlene afirmou.

– Do Professor Snape. Professor de Poções. Quero dizer, agora ele está ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – e vendo que Marlene ainda não tinha entendido, Sarah tripudiou: – Severus Snape, sua boba! O que houve com você? Já sei... Alguém deve ter azarado você com um _Obliviate, _não é? Parece que agora é moda apagar temporariamente a memória dos outros! Se pego alguém fazendo isso, dou detenção na hora!

Mas Marlene nem prestou atenção às últimas frases. Finalmente a corvinal entendera: estava no futuro, conversando com ninguém menos do que a filha de Snape. Ela observou melhor aquela menina: era bonita, bem diferente do pai. Certo que reparando agora, os cabelos eram negros como os dele, os olhos também, mas não eram parecidos fisicamente. Talvez, Sarah tivesse puxado à mãe...

E foi aí que tudo fez sentido para Marlene.

"A mãe! O nome da minha mãe é Lorraine e a menina disse que era o nome da mãe da mãe dela, então a mãe dela só pode ser... _Eu_?"

Repentinamente, uma grande preocupação a invadiu. Mesmo com medo de ouvir a resposta, Marlene arriscou perguntar:

– Sarah... – ela começou temerosa. – Como disse que era mesmo o nome da sua mãe?

– Eu não disse – Sarah respondeu encarando Marlene. – Mas o nome da minha mãe de verdade, é Marlene McKinnon. Quero dizer, esse era o nome de solteira dela. Ela era linda, acho até que era parecida com você... Por quê?

Marlene não respondeu de imediato, estava chocada, pensando: "Oh Merlin! Como eu pude ter uma filha com... _Snape_?"

– Madeline? – Sarah insistiu. – Você está bem?

– Sim! – Marlene respondeu no susto. – Eu só estava tentando me lembrar se conhecia algum McKinnon...

– Eu duvido. Não sobrou mais ninguém da família... – Sarah disse com tristeza.

– Não? – Marlene perguntou, e observando novamente a garota, quis saber um pouco mais: – Mas... e a sua mãe? Onde está a sua mãe?

Sarah a olhou ressentida. Mesmo assim, decidiu falar:

– Você não se lembra de nada mesmo, não é?

Marlene só balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse não.

– Eu _acredito _quando diz que não sabe... – Sarah afirmou e prosseguiu: – As pessoas só falam nisso desde que eu cheguei aqui... Ela está morta, Madeline. Minha mãe Marlene morreu quando eu tinha pouco mais de um ano...

Marlene disfarçou as lágrimas. Então era por isso que ela se sentia tão mal ali naquele tempo? Então ela estava _morta _naquele "futuro"? Reunindo coragem, ela perguntou.

– Mas... como? – ela precisava saber.

– Voldemort... Comensais da Morte assassinaram toda a família da minha mãe... E o Snape sabia! Ele sabia e não fez nada pra impedir! – Sarah disse exaltada, revelando o motivo de tanto ódio. – Por culpa dele ela morreu, porque ele nos abandonou!

– _Abandonou vocês_? – Marlene estava cada vez mais alarmada com o que sua filha lhe contava. – Por quê?

– PORQUE ELE ERA UM COMENSAL! – a grifinória berrou, dando início a um desabafo. – E pra falar bem a verdade, acho que nunca deixou de ser! Ele odiou saber que eu existia! É por isso que ele me odeia, já que se não fosse por mim, a minha mãe jamais teria se afastado dele! – ela falava rápido e sem pausas. – Eu ainda não tinha nascido quando ele se juntou ao Voldemort. A Marlene era Auror, e quando ela ficou grávida de mim, pediu para o Snape abandonar o Lorde, mas ele não quis! _Ele não quis_! E quando eu nasci, ela me deixou com os Potter e foi trabalhar pela Ordem da Fênix. Graças a Merlin ela fez isso, senão eu nem teria sobrevivido!

– Os Potter? – Marlene indagou.

– Sim, Lily e James Potter, os meus padrinhos, os meus pais de coração.

Marlene deu um meio sorriso: ao menos sabia que Lily e James tinham se acertado. Sarah continuou a falar:

– Eles eram meus pais também. Como lhe disse, meus pais de coração. Eles ajudaram a minha mãe Marlene quando ela precisou, cuidaram de mim antes e depois que ela... – Sarah hesitou, chorando – ... morreu! E depois, eu tive que vir para o castelo morar com esse cara!

– Mas se os Potter cuidavam de você, por que teve que vir para Hogwarts morar com Snape? – Marlene indagou.

– Porque eles também foram mortos, Madeline! Uns quatro meses depois da Marlene! Voldemort os matou, e de novo por culpa de Snape! Por culpa de uma maldita profecia que ele ouviu! Por causa de Snape, a minha mãe e os meus padrinhos morreram! A única família que eu tinha morreu! Queria que ele tivesse morrido no lugar deles, porque pra mim ele não significa nada! Eu nunca vou chamá-lo de pai!

Marlene nada respondeu. Estarrecida com as revelações sobre o seu futuro, ela apenas se perguntou: "Por que as coisas tiveram que acontecer dessa maneira?". Ainda assim, ouvindo aquele desabafo, ela abraçou a filha instintivamente, para confortá-la.

Era incrível o que Marlene sentia pela garota que acabara de conhecer; era surpreendente que uma menina de quase a sua idade tivesse entrado em seu coração instantaneamente, e simplesmente pelo fato de que era uma parte dela, talvez a melhor coisa que ela viesse a fazer na vida.

– Sabe, Madeline... – Sarah agora enxugava o choro. – Sei que só faz meia hora que nos conhecemos, mas eu já gosto tanto de você... Você até parece de outro mundo, de tão diferente que é! – e sem querer, riu. – Não é como os outros, que só se aproximam de mim porque tem medo do Snape...

Marlene entendeu perfeitamente o que sua filha estava sentindo. Ela mesma, várias vezes se sentira usada por certa pessoa que abusava da sua bondade.

– Bem... – Sarah disse. – Eu já falei demais sobre mim... Fale um pouco de você!

– Eu sou isso aí que você está vendo: um tanto estabanada e...

Mas Marlene não terminou a frase. Às suas costas, alguém as interrompeu:

– O que faz tão tarde pelos corredores, Sarah? – foi o que o então Professor Severus Snape perguntou a filha, sem reconhecer a garota que estava com ela.

Entretanto, o professor recebeu uma resposta malcriada de sua filha:

– Talvez não saiba, mas hoje é o_ meu dia_ de fazer a ronda noturna dos monitores! – bradou Sarah.

Severus se dirigiu à Marlene, que ainda estava de costas:

– E você, menina? Não deveria estar dormindo à uma hora dessas? – ele perguntou em tom inquisidor.

Mas Sarah se adiantou e interpôs:

– Não, Snape! Claro que ela não deveria! Porque Madeline Malkins é a pessoa mais sensata de Hogwarts! Talvez a única!

– Madeline o quê? – Severus indagou. – Mas quem é...?

Marlene então se virou e Severus ficou estupefato ao ver sua amada, ainda que fosse na versão adolescente. Abalado pela surpresa, ele baixou a voz e disse à filha:

– Pode ir agora, Sarah. A Srta. Malkins irá me acompanhar – disse ele com sua habitual voz arrastada e seu olhar recaiu sobre Marlene.

– O que vai fazer? – Sarah perguntou preocupada. – Você não pode dar detenção a ela, fui _eu _que insisti para a Madeline ficar conversando comigo!

– Não vou fazer nada, Sarah – Severus respondeu tranquilamente. – Apenas vou levar a Srta. _Madeline Malkins_ para onde ela nunca deveria ter saído – disse ele, ao ver que Marlene o encarava com um olhar desafiador.

– Tenha cuidado com ele, Madeline! – Sarah advertiu. – Amanhã nós conversamos! Boa Noite! – e se dirigindo ao pai, disse: – E você, tenha uma péssima noite!

– Igualmente – respondeu ele, friamente.

Assim que Sarah deixou o ambiente e sumiu entre as escadas, Marlene disse debochada:

– Nossa, Snape... Você não estava assim tão acabado da última vez em que lhe vi...

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

– E quando foi a última vez em que me viu? Há uns vinte anos atrás?

– Não, acho que foi hoje de manhã mesmo no café da manhã... – ela disse cínica.

– Venha comigo, McKinnon! – ele ordenou. – Ou devo chamá-la de _Madeline_? Srta. _Malkins..._

– Você pode me chamar como quiser, _Professor Snape..._ – Marlene debochou mais uma vez.

E seguiram para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, em silêncio.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

Oi pessoal! Mais uma vez estamos trazendo "A Dona da História" para vocês! E como em todo início de fic, nós temos alguns pontos a serem esclarecidos:

**1.** A fic é inspirada no filme de mesmo nome, porém não é Universo Alternativo e se passa em dois momentos aleatórios: 1978 e 1996 (antes da morte do Dumbledore). Seguimos quase tudo que está nos livros, mas como existem OCs (como a filha do Snape) as coisas saem um pouco do controle na Época de Harry Potter, porque a Marlene vai brincar com um vira-tempo (ui, perigo!). Haverão algumas "mudanças" no futuro e por isso termina, no mínimo, diferente do que a JKR escreveu.

**2.** Essa fic já foi toda escrita e postada há algum tempo atrás (nossa primeira fic!), e agora decidimos reescrevê-la. Nenhuma mudança considerável, estamos apenas acrescentando detalhes que não estiveram presentes na primeira versão da fic. Esperamos que gostem!

**3.** Apesar de em muitos fanons a Marlene ser da Grifinória, nós mantemos a linha da snarksweetness e Kitty Pride Malfoy, em que ela pertenceu à Corvinal e é filha de Aurores (nas citações dos livros os McKinnon são mencionados como bruxos muito poderosos).

**4.** Pra quem está lendo uma fic nossa pela primeira vez, saibam que a nossa Marlene é sempre inspirada na atriz Michelle Trachtenberg, mas com olhos castanhos! Não sei bem porque, mas sempre gostamos de imaginá-la assim.

**5.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**6. **Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

**7.** Ah, e quem quiser pode me seguir no **Twitter**, é só dar um pulo no nosso perfil! Lá eu vivo dando spoilers sobre as fics e também posto os links diretos das atualizações!

– NINA –

Bem-vindos de volta! :)

Aliás, é uma boa oportunidade pra quem ñ comentou comentar agora, né?

Meu pedido:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I **


	2. Erros do Passado

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

Só não fazem amor gostoso com a Lene!

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 1**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Florence D. P. Snape, Bruna Carmo, Danna Mayfair,**_ _**Mademoiselle Lyra B, Emily Farias, Viola, Gisele W. Potter e Coraline D. Snape.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:** _Ainda passeando pelo futuro, Marlene discute os erros do passado com Severus; a discussão toma outros rumos e eles matam a saudade na cama..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DOIS –

**ERROS DO PASSADO**

Assim que chegaram à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Severus conduziu Marlene até o segundo andar da sala, onde ficavam seus aposentos. Ela não o questionou em nenhum momento. Estranhamente, ela não tinha nenhum medo de acompanhá-lo até o quarto, e muito menos do que poderia acontecer. Afinal, eles tinham uma filha, e a idéia de talvez passar a noite ali, de repente, não parecia ser tão ruim.

O silêncio continuava entre os dois. A única coisa que se ouvia naquele quarto era a respiração pesada de Marlene após subir as escadas.

Severus puxou a cadeira de sua escrivaninha e a fez sentar-se. Sem nenhum constrangimento, Marlene foi logo tirando as botas de salto alto; seus pés doíam. Ele continuou em pé, olhando-a meticulosamente. Ela também o encarava, mas não mais em desafio: buscava semelhanças entre aquele homem todo de preto à sua frente e aquele sonserino sério que muitas vezes se sentava ao seu lado nas aulas de Poções; ainda não acreditava que eram a mesma pessoa.

Depois daquele longo minuto que ficaram encarando-se sem palavras, Severus tomou a iniciativa:

– Como chegou aqui, McKinnon? – ele perguntou sério, acrescentando quase que cinicamente: – Pensei que soubesse fazer uso de vira-tempos corretamente...

Marlene hesitou por um momento. Não sabia ainda se podia confiar nele e decidiu não assumir que tinha mesmo usado um vira-tempo para chegar ali. Apenas respondeu com outra pergunta debochada:

– Você já parou para pensar que eu posso ser fruto da sua imaginação?

Mas Severus não gostou do deboche. Na mesma hora, seus olhos negros se estreitaram, quase fuzilando os olhos castanhos de Marlene.

– O fruto da minha imaginação _não _estaria a essa hora da noite pelos corredores de Hogwarts conversando com a Sarah – ele disse enquanto se aproximava e a encarava firme nos olhos. – O que pretendia com aquela conversa? Enfiar mais mentiras na cabeça da minha filha?

– Eu gostaria que você deixasse essas ironias de lado, até porque, já sei que nesse seu tempo aqui, eu estou _morta_! – Marlene contrapôs. – A _minha filha_ me contou, durante o pouco tempo que nós conversamos! Aliás, eu não gostei nada do que ela me contou! Será que você pode me explicar por que nós ficamos juntos, se nunca fomos sequer amigos?

– Nós estávamos cansados – ele respondeu direto.

– _Cansados_? – ela replicou. – Não conheço ninguém que teve filho porque estava cansado. E honestamente, eu nem consigo imaginar _como _a Sarah foi acontecer na minha vida!

– Hm... – disse Severus, maliciosamente. – Você quer que eu explique como nós a... _fizemos_?

– Claro que não, seu idiota! – Marlene rebateu. – Eu quero saber _por que _nós ficamos juntos! Eu fiquei louca?

– Não – respondeu ele, pacientemente. – Você cansou de correr atrás do Black e eu cansei de outras coisas...

– Cansou de ver a minha melhor amiga feliz com o James? – ela perguntou, quase afirmou com uma veracidade cortante.

A expressão dele não se modificou.

– Uma bobagem, paixão infantil – ele disse. – Ela nunca te ameaçou e você sempre soube disso. Eu sempre amei _você._

Marlene deu uma gargalhada de deboche.

– _Sempre amei você_? – ela repetiu. – Desde quando? Ah, sim... Foi exatamente esse o seu discurso? – perguntou, respondendo cinicamente: – Suponho que quando você me disse isso, eu acreditei e fiquei tão emocionada que tive até uma filha com você! Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar _nisso_? É patético...! E saiba que eu estou lhe odiando no presente momento! Quero dizer, no presente futuro!

– Em que momento nós estamos, lá no passado, que para você deve ser o presente? – Severus perguntou curioso.

– Quase no final do sétimo ano – ela respondeu, mas logo perdeu a paciência: – Ei! Será que você podia deixar de conversa e me explicar logo como foi que nós...?

– Foi alguns dias depois da Formatura – ele começou. – Eu me lembro de ter lhe encontrado num bar em Londres e nós terminamos muito bem a noite...

Marlene ficou estarrecida. Simplesmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

– Mas... e Sirius? – ela perguntou. – Onde o meu namorado estava, que me deixou cometer essa loucura?

Severus deu um meio sorriso debochado.

– Black _não _estava lá – respondeu. – Você terminou com ele no dia da Formatura.

– _Sério_? Eu fiz isso mesmo? – ela perguntou surpresa. – Pensei que nunca ia ter coragem de terminar com ele definitivamente...

– Acho que foi por isso que você estava bebendo daquele jeito quando lhe encontrei no bar... – completou ele. – Confesso que foi uma surpresa e tanto ver _Marlene McKinnon_ num estado tão deprimente...

– Então você se _aproveitou_ de mim? – ela perguntou brava.

– Não exatamente – ele respondeu depressa. – Depois daquela noite, eu achei que nunca mais ia acontecer, como você mesma disse, nós não éramos nem amigos... E você ainda tinha esperança que Black mudasse...

– Como... sabe...? – Marlene perguntou, agora espantada.

– Você me disse isso, naquela noite mesmo no bar. E ainda naquela noite, você disse que nunca me odiou, que apenas tinha medo de se aproximar...

– Isso é verdade... – ela suspirou e continuou: – Mas como eu fiquei tão apaixonada assim?

– Eu também não sei. Mas depois do primeiro encontro veio o segundo, o terceiro e depois não teve mais fim.

E então, pela primeira vez Marlene assumiu uma expressão mais séria.

– Veja, eu nunca tive nada contra _você_ – ela quis explicar –, mas sempre fui contra umas coisas que você faz, fazia, sei lá... – e sussurrou: – _Artes das Trevas..._

– Você não se importava com isso – a resposta foi cortante.

– Não me importava? – Marlene voltou a questionar. – Você está dizendo que EU, Marlene McKinnon, não me importava com _Artes das Trevas_?

– No começo, não – Severus garantiu. – Você dizia que o nosso amor era maior do que isso. Mas as coisas começaram a mudar com a aproximação da Primeira Guerra, e quando seguimos por caminhos um pouco diferentes.

– _Um pouco _diferentes? _Totalmente _diferentes, você quer dizer! – ela contrapôs. – Sarah disse que eu era... que eu vou ser Auror, e você... bem... você era um _Comensal_!

– E você acha que _isso_ nos impediu de continuar juntos?

– O quê? – novamente ela perguntou espantada. – Eu _continuei _com você? Eu continuei ao seu lado mesmo depois que você se juntou ao Lorde das Trevas?

– Se fosse o contrário, Sarah não estaria no mundo.

Marlene se levantou da cadeira num ímpeto.

– ISSO É MENTIRA! – ela gritou desesperada. – Por favor, diz que eu estou sonhando, que eu não estou aqui e que nada disso aconteceu...! Quero dizer, que nada disso _vai _acontecer!

– _Isso_ é a verdade – ele respondeu com calma. – Sinto muito se não gostou de saber.

– A verdade? – ela continuava desesperada. – É loucura demais! Eu não quero essa vida, não quero mais saber disso! Eu vou voltar para o meu tempo e fazer tudo diferente!

Ela correu até a porta, mas Severus a impediu de sair.

– Você não vai fazer isso! – ele disse, segurando-a na porta.

– Me deixa sair! – Marlene pediu, quase gritando. – Eu preciso voltar e fazer tudo diferente, será que você não entendeu ainda?

– É exatamente por isso que eu não vou deixar você voltar para o passado e estragar tudo!

– Estragar o quê? Pior do que está não pode ficar! Eu estou MORTA! – ela gritou.

– Você não pensa na sua filha?

– O que tem ela?

– Acha que eu não sei o que pretende? Voltar ao passado, impedi-la de nascer? – ele perguntou cheio de ressentimento. – Não! Você não vai fazer isso, não depois de tudo que eu fiz por vocês!

– E o que você fez além de abandonar a gente? – agora foi a vez de Marlene se ressentir. – Me deixou sozinha com a Sarah, me deixou morrer! Preferiu nos abandonar a abandonar o seu amado Lorde das Trevas!

Severus então a soltou.

– Eu fiz mais do que o impossível para tentar lhe salvar, para lhe avisar que o Lorde pretendia matar você e a sua família! – ele respondeu. – Mas naquela noite você nem esperou para ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer; saiu pela porta decidida a continuar com aquela missão suicida! Foi você quem _me _abandonou, Marlene! E para sempre!

As palavras dele vieram como uma bofetada. Por essa, Marlene não esperava. Isso, Sarah não havia lhe contado, talvez por também não saber. Então, ela suspirou profundamente e disse:

– Eu não sabia disso...

– Há _muitas _coisas que _ninguém _sabe – ele disse. – Mas se você acha que pode voltar para o passado e fazer melhor, vá em frente! – e se retirou da frente da porta, deixando o caminho livre.

Mas Marlene não se moveu; apenas disse:

– Eu não quero brigar com você! Até porque, se parte da culpa pelo que está acontecendo hoje é minha, eu realmente gostaria de mudar algumas coisas...

– Eu já disse, Marlene: vá em frente! – ele repetiu. – E quando você voltar, faça o favor de nem sequer falar comigo! Esqueça tudo o que eu disse sobre um dia ter lhe amado! Eu já perdi tanto mesmo, acho que você não vai se importar se quando eu acordar amanhã, eu perceber que a nossa filha nunca existiu!

– Mas eu... eu não...

– Volte para o Black! E seja muito _infeliz_!_ – _Severus disse em ultimato e deu as costas para Marlene.

– Não é isso! – ela gritou, correu à frente dele e agarrou-se às suas vestes. – Eu não estou nem aí para o Sirius! Quando eu disse que queria mudar, eu estava falando de mim, de nós, da nossa filha!

Severus a considerou por um momento. De repente, Marlene se importava com _ele_, com a _filha_ deles?

– Quando eu vi o jeito que você e a Sarah vivem – ela continuou falando –, ela odeia você; preferiu conversar comigo, uma desconhecida pra ela, do que conversar com o próprio pai! Ela está tão infeliz, você também parece estar e eu pensei que não é isso que quero ver acontecer no futuro!

– O que está dizendo?

Ela lhe respondeu a verdade. Não queria cometer os mesmos erros que cometera no passado.

– Se você tivesse oportunidade, você faria diferente? – Marlene perguntou, e diante do olhar desconfiado dele, acrescentou: – Eu estou falando de nós dois e da Sarah! Por favor me diz: você faria diferente se tivesse oportunidade?

– Não é óbvio? – indagou ele, respondendo.

– Pois então; eu_ tenho _a oportunidade. Bem aqui – ela procurou o bolso de sua capa e mostrou o vira-tempo para Severus. – E é claro que deve haver um propósito para eu estar no futuro hoje! Quando peguei esse vira-tempo e resolvi arriscar, inconsequente para ver aonde ele me levaria, jamais pensei que estaria aqui, vendo isso! Mas já que eu estou aqui, isso significa que posso mudar o futuro, voltar para o passado e fazer diferente daqui por diante! Eu não quero que a nossa filha sofra desse jeito, Severus! E nem você!

– Mas o que _você _faria para mudar o futuro? – ele quis saber.

– Não sei ainda – ela respondeu, se aproximando mais dele. – Mas antes de voltar, eu preciso saber como você é...

Apenas pelo brilho no olhar de Marlene, Severus já sabia o que ela queria. Mas quis provocá-la antes.

– Mas você sabe como eu sou... – ele debochou. – Ou já se esqueceu?

Ela sorriu.

– Não. Mas quero saber como você é _assim... – _respondeu – ... mais velho, mais _experiente..._

Marlene tinha que admitir: mesmo ele tendo agora quase vinte anos a mais, era muito atraente. Ela não saberia explicar nunca, nem como e nem porque jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Severus e se pendurou nele. Foi como se uma magia inexplicável tivesse tomado conta dela: ela ergueu o rosto, mas sua altura não a permitia alcançá-lo e ela pensou que não deveria ter tirado as botas de salto alto.

– Por que você tem que ser tão alto? – ela reclamou, quando o máximo que conseguia era encostar a testa no queixo dele.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela – e talvez tivesse mesmo – ele a segurou pelos quadris e a ergueu em seus braços.

– Está melhor assim? – ele perguntou, fitando os olhos castanhos que brilhavam de desejo.

– Huhum – ela confirmou, enquanto se ajeitava melhor no colo dele.

E de novo, aquela magia inexplicável a invadiu. Seus lábios tomaram os dele num beijo longo, urgente, necessário, suas línguas se tocando numa carícia única. Era como se depois de muito tempo, fosse a primeira vez que Marlene se arrebatasse. E talvez fosse mesmo, porque aquele era, sem dúvida, o melhor beijo da sua vida.

Segura nos braços dele, Marlene quis se aprofundar nas carícias: suas mãos tentavam abrir os inúmeros botões das vestes de Severus. Era quase palpável o desespero com que ela o desejava; ele percebeu isso e a impediu de continuar: descendo-a de seu colo, a fez firmar os pés no chão. Ela gemeu desapontada, mas o desapontamento logo passou quando ele tocou seus ombros e disse:

– Hoje _você_ é a visitante... – ele sussurrou, de um jeito debochado que ela começava a gostar. – Permita-me fazer as honras da casa...

Marlene sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer, só de imaginar o que aquelas palavras significariam e um suspiro alto escapou de seus lábios quando ele a fez sentar-se em sua cama.

"Na cama de Snape. Na cama do _Professor _Snape." – ela não pôde evitar o pensamento. – "Sirius morreria se soubesse..."

Mas logo depois, Marlene recriminou-se por pensar em Sirius naquele momento. Ele era um idiota, que nunca a fez sentir o que sentia naquele instante, e eram tantas as emoções que ela experimentava agora... De novo, ela nunca saberia explicar.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido quando Severus tirou a capa que ela vestia para admirar o vestido que ela estava usando; sabia o quanto ela ficava maravilhosa de azul e especialmente _naquele _vestido azul. Então se sentou ao lado dela na cama e teve o prazer de soltar os longos cabelos castanhos que ainda estavam presos; o perfume de amêndoas que vinha deles foi um chamado à realidade: há quinze anos ela estava morta e há quinze anos ele procurava nas outras aquele mesmo perfume de amêndoas que sentia agora; mas nenhuma delas o possuía, porque nenhuma delas era Marlene; a _sua _Marlene.

Ele beijou-a com paixão enquanto deslizava as mãos delicadamente pelas alças do vestido. Marlene tremia em resposta às carícias de Severus, as mãos dele em seu pescoço, os dedos longos que afastavam os cabelos de seus ombros... Ela foi consumida pela deliciosa sensação que experimentava e deixou que seu desejo se tornasse ainda mais urgente: aquela paixão que Severus despertara nela em poucos minutos, somente ele poderia satisfazer. Seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração estava entrecortada; ela estava perdida no tempo e agora só lhe restava entregar-se a aquele delicioso prazer físico.

Ela enlaçou uma das mãos à dele e usou a outra para trazê-lo mais junto de si; depois de mais um beijo apaixonado, ele soltou a mão que mantinha presa à dela e deslizou-a em sua coxa, começando a lhe erguer o vestido. Marlene vibrava à espera do próximo movimento de Severus: ele levou as mãos para o fecho e o vestido foi retirado com delicadeza.

Severus estava admirando-a de novo, era algo que jamais cansaria de fazer. Perguntava-se como aquela criatura podia ter tantas curvas, e como ele conhecia cada uma delas. A visão que ele teve de Marlene naquela lingerie tão sensual era uma das melhores que já tivera. Ele a apertou mais junto de si e a deitou na cama. Sempre com muito cuidado e delicadeza, ele sugou sua orelha, desceu com pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e deslizou as mãos por dentro da lingerie negra que ressaltava ainda mais a beleza daquela pele clara; ela gemeu em êxtase.

Marlene sentiu a urgência que ele tinha em lhe retirar a lingerie, mas sem que Severus pudesse esperar, ela escapou dos braços dele e, tomada de uma fúria diferente, que até então era desconhecida por ela, Marlene promoveu um vitorioso ataque às suas vestes; segundos depois, tudo que se via eram as vestes dele jogadas pelo chão, fazendo companhia ao seu vestido azul.

Ela o desejava e o desejava mais do que tudo; as vestes não eram mais empecilho e Marlene pôde finalmente saciar aquela sede perturbadora que a consumia: deslizou as mãos pelos músculos esguios do peito dele e não resistiu ao impulso de roçar os lábios em seu braço. Mas ela parou subitamente quando percebeu o _quê _estava beijando: a Marca Negra estava bem abaixo de seus lábios.

Severus percebeu que era esse o motivo da hesitação dela e perguntou:

– Isso a incomoda?

Incomodava, sim. Aquilo significava tudo o que ela mais odiava no mundo deles. Mas num segundo momento, aquela marca no braço dele começou a exercer nela um erotismo exótico e Marlene respondeu tranquila:

– Não mais.

E voltou a beijá-lo exatamente onde tinha parado. Depois, ela beijou-lhe o peito, tocando-o com a língua e sentiu Severus arfar de desejo; ele pressionou as mãos com mais força em suas costas. Marlene foi descendo com beijos quase violentos por cada centímetro do corpo dele que conseguia alcançar e continuou sua exploração mais abaixo; a plenitude do prazer encheu o semblante dela: ele era tão maravilhosamente grande, que no instante seguinte ela quis o membro dele vibrando por inteiro em sua boca.

– Hmm... Lene... Ah...!

O gemido que Marlene ouviu dele a fez lançar para Severus um olhar fatal que pouco lembrava a garota encrenqueira e mais briguenta de Hogwarts, apesar da doce violência com que ela o atacava: os movimentos perfeitos de sua língua e boca, as mãos macias que abusavam das carícias... Severus já sabia o que ela pretendia quando intensificou seus movimentos e ele gozou sem sequer pensar em segurar, deixando que o líquido quente e viscoso enchesse a boca de Marlene; ele sabia também o quanto ela adorava isso e o sorriso de satisfação que ela deu depois de lamber os lábios não o contradizia. Essa era uma ligeira vantagem que ele tinha: sabia muito bem do que ela gostava.

Ela se ergueu e ele sentiu as carícias delicadas das mãos dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela alcançava sua boca e novamente saboreava aqueles lábios tão desejados. A urgência que ele tinha em tirar a lingerie dela continuava, mas Severus fez isso aos poucos, sempre com os olhos fixos nos de Marlene. Mais uma vez, ele tomou seus lábios com paixão e começou a acariciar os seios dela, apertando os mamilos, sentindo-os enrijecer. Os lábios dele abandonaram os dela por um instante, deslizando do pescoço para os seios, provocando-a devagar antes de se fecharem em torno do mamilo. Marlene gemeu alto quando Severus começou a sugá-lo e o prazer torturante da carícia a levou a arquear o corpo instintivamente. Ele repetiu o movimento no outro seio, enquanto suas mãos foram descendo e ousando mais.

Totalmente extasiada, Marlene demorou a perceber que a mão dele havia descido com firmeza por entre as suas pernas. Ela gemeu de prazer, sentindo as carícias dele continuarem, tornando-se cada vez mais profundas. Os lábios de Severus continuavam nos seios dela, mas logo desceram ao ventre liso e sedoso. Um gemido de surpresa escapou dos lábios de Marlene quando ele substituiu os movimentos que fazia com as mãos pela boca; os lábios quentes dele foram deslizando entre as pernas dela até encontrarem o clitóris latejante; ao beijar a pele sensível e perceber que ela já ofegava de prazer, Severus sugou-lhe a feminilidade avidamente e os gemidos enlouquecidos dela faziam crescer de novo a sua própria excitação.

A respiração dela continuava entrecortada, ora de prazer, ora por causa da condição que seu próprio corpo a impunha por estar em outra dimensão de tempo e espaço; suas mãos agarraram os ombros dele com força e seu coração batia enlouquecido. Vendo o desespero dela, Severus tomou novamente os lábios de Marlene com os seus e entre beijos sufocados por gemidos de prazer, ele posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e a penetrou, suave e profundamente, deliciando-se em cada centímetro que o acolhia com o calor úmido e excitante que ele conhecia tão bem: ali estava a sua Marlene, a sua mulher.

Marlene o sentiu por inteiro; com toda a sua força e seu calor, ela prendeu Severus contra si e se rendeu completamente aos movimentos lentos e profundos que ele começava a fazer. Ela moldou os quadris aos dele e passou a acompanhar seus movimentos; isso os levou a uma agonia indescritível de desejo. Logo, seus corpos exigiam mais e ele aumentou o ritmo, indo cada vez mais fundo, enchendo-a de prazeres que ela jamais imaginou. E algo selvagem começou a crescer dentro dela: ela virava a cabeça loucamente sobre o travesseiro, esperando ansiosamente a chegada do melhor orgasmo que Severus poderia lhe dar. Então, num movimento ágil, ele levantou as pernas dela contra seu peito e levou uma mão às costas dela para erguer seu corpo; ela o apertou ainda mais dentro de si e a sensação explodiu em cheio: Marlene arfou contra a boca dele e gritou seu nome. Como sempre, essa era a melhor coisa que ele ouvia antes de atingir o próprio orgasmo; e ele gozou longa e intensamente; o corpo inteiro dela tremia enquanto o dele se esvaziava, numa explosão incrível de delírios e sensações.

Completamente entregue aos braços dele, Marlene deixou que Severus a deitasse na cama; seu coração continuava acelerado, batendo tão rápido que ela pensou que fosse morrer.

– Ainda acha que estou _acabado_, Lene? – ela ouviu Severus perguntar com graça.

Mas Marlene não respondeu verbalmente; estava emocionada demais para falar. Apenas fez que não com a cabeça e sabia que Severus tinha entendido; isso ficou claro quando ele beijou sua testa com ternura.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela enquanto fechava os olhos e se aconchegava aos braços dele; agora ela entendia o sentido de fazer amor, porque tinha feito amor pela primeira vez na vida. Não foi apenas sexo, não foi daquele jeito horrível que era com Sirius, quando muitas vezes apenas um lado – e certamente não era o dela – se satisfazia. Foi completamente diferente, porque com Severus foi amor, ela tinha certeza absoluta disso. Com esse pensamento, ela adormeceu nos braços dele; queria sonhar que aquele momento jamais teria fim.

Severus entrelaçou os dedos nos longos cabelos castanhos que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro; ele ficou ali, admirando aquela Marlene adolescente que dormia nos seus braços e por um momento sentiu como se tivesse voltado no tempo, como se ele mesmo fosse adolescente outra vez.

###

Já era madrugada quando Marlene se mexeu na cama, acordando com uma sensação gelada de abandono. Ela espalmou a mão pela cama e percebeu que estava sozinha. Então se levantou, enrolando-se no lençol; procurou Severus pelos aposentos e não o encontrou; desceu até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ele também não estava lá. Ela voltou triste para o quarto e constatou: Severus havia desaparecido.

De repente, o coração de Marlene deu um pulo e a visão dela ficou turva; tudo escureceu e seu corpo foi ao chão, desfalecendo.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Esperamos que gostem desse cap! Alguém arriscaria algum palpite sobre _aonde _o Sev foi? RSRSRS. As explicações virão no próx cap! RSRSR

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bruna Carmo: **_Oi Bruna! Obrigada por elogiar o "estilo" da nossa fic... Eu sempre tive um xodó todo especial por essa idéia de vira-tempos, de viajar no tempo. Só que a maioria das fics são sobre voltar no tempo e então decidimos fazer o contrário, fazer alguém ir para o futuro. Pra mim, a conversa entre mãe e filha é o melhor do cap, e a Lene nem sabia de nada mesmo! E quanto a postagem, estamos postando um cap por semana! Bjus!

_**Viola: **_Oi Viola! Ah, eu concordo que, nesse capítulo, o fato da Lene estar com o Sev no futuro é muito muito bom! Porque será? RSRSR Espero que goste desse cap também, e como eu disse para a Bruna Carmo acima, postamos sempre um cap por semana! Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O cap tá digno de reviews, não tá? HAHAHA

**ENTÃO CLICA NO BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_

**E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	3. Nosso Pretérito Imperfeito

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 2**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Danna Mayfair, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Florence D. P. Snape, Olg'Austen, Emily Farias, Viola, Gisele W. Potter e Coraline D. Snape.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Severus não teve tempo de contar toda a verdade para Marlene, por isso a conversa sobre o passado deles tem que continuar._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –

**NOSSO PRETÉRITO IMPERFEITO**

Quando Severus surgiu na lareira, retornando aos seus aposentos, tomou um grande susto ao ver Marlene caída no chão, embolada no lençol.

– Lene! – ele exclamou, enquanto atirava sobre sua mesa algo que parecia ser um livro e corria ao socorro de Marlene.

Ele a tomou nos braços e a colocou de volta na cama.

– Lene... fala comigo! – ele disse, segurando seu rosto. – Acorda... abre os olhos para mim!

Severus então afastou o cabelo do rosto dela: estava tão frio que Marlene realmente parecia estar sem vida. Mas a hipótese logo foi descartada quando ele ouviu seu coração batendo fracamente.

Marlene não estava morta. _Ainda. _Mas Severus bem sabia que a vida dela estava por um fio. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, a razão pela qual ela estava daquele jeito; sabia que não poderia cuidar dela sozinho, que ela precisaria de cuidados mais do que especiais. Não, ele não a deixaria morrer ali, nem que tivesse que pedir ajuda à única pessoa em quem confiava: Dumbledore.

Severus fez isso utilizando a rede de flu; chamou o diretor aos seus aposentos, sob a desculpa de que sua filha estava lá após ter passado mal durante a ronda noturna que fazia; ele explicaria a verdade assim que Dumbledore chegasse com Madame Pomfrey.

O diretor não demorou; logo chegava aos aposentos de Severus.

– O que aconteceu com Sarah? – a voz de Dumbledore soou preocupada.

– Vai acontecer um grande infortúnio se _ela_ – Severus respondeu, apontando para a sua cama – não acordar. E Madame Pomfrey?

– Estou aqui, professor – a curandeira respondeu, chegando logo atrás do diretor. – Onde está a sua filha?

Severus apontou novamente para a cama.

– Não é a minha filha que precisa de socorro, Poppy... – ele começou.

– Não? – a curandeira indagou a Severus, lançando um olhar de soslaio para o diretor; no instante seguinte, ao voltar-se para a cama, ela não acreditou no que viu. – Ai meu Merlin! Essa aqui é... _Marlene_ _McKinnon_? É... é mesmo ela, professor?

– Sim – Severus respondeu.

– Mas... como? – a curandeira voltou a questionar. – Marlene morreu, ela não _poderia_ estar aqui...

– Como isso aconteceu, Severus? – Dumbledore também o questionou, fitando-o através dos óculos de meia-lua.

– Ela chegou aqui acidentalmente – ele explicou. – Um vira-tempo.

Severus não precisou dizer mais nada para que o diretor e a curandeira entendessem a gravidade da situação.

– É claro, por isso o corpo dela não resistiu à mudança – Madame Pomfrey disse, e deu um gemido feio ao erguer o lençol; ao ver que Marlene estava desfalecida também por outros motivos, olhou feio para Severus e reclamou: – Professor! Como teve... coragem?

– Por favor, faça o que estiver ao seu alcance para salvá-la... – Severus limitou-se a pedir e voltando-se para Dumbledore, acrescentou com um certo desespero: – O senhor sabe que, se Marlene não puder voltar...

– ... realmente acontecerá um infortúnio – Dumbledore disse. – Um desequilíbrio irreversível.

– Ela está completamente fadigada, Albus! – a curandeira exclamou. – O corpo dela foi acima dos seus limites, eu não sei se...

– A vida de Marlene está em suas mãos – o diretor respondeu.

Madame Pomfrey abriu a boca para reclamar, mas desistiu; o mais importante naquele momento era salvar Marlene e a curandeira sentou-se na cama, voltando toda sua atenção para a garota.

– Venha, Severus – Dumbledore concluiu. – Madame Pomfrey vai precisar de muita concentração neste momento – e puxou o professor para o canto do recinto.

Severus andou com Dumbledore até a sua lareira.

– Poppy tem razão, Albus – ele disse. – Se Marlene morrer, a culpa é minha.

– O que exatamente aconteceu desde que Marlene chegou aqui? – o diretor quis saber.

– Quando eu a encontrei, ela estava conversando com a Sarah.

Uma ligeira expressão de surpresa surgiu no rosto de Dumbledore.

– Marlene conversou com _Sarah_? – ele indagou. – A sua filha sabia que estava falando com a própria mãe?

– Não. Marlene foi bastante perspicaz para se apresentar com outro nome.

– Acha que foi por causa de _Sarah_ que ela veio ao futuro, Severus?

– Marlene realmente chegou aqui por acidente. Sarah ainda não nasceu no tempo dela. Ela sequer imaginava sobre nós dois, quanto mais sobre a nossa filha.

– O que Marlene sabe sobre o nosso tempo?

– Sabe que está morta, e deve saber sobre os Potter também; porque Sarah deve ter contado a ela, com toda certeza.

– Se Marlene já conheceu o futuro, isso significa que ela poderá interferir nele quando voltar para o passado, Severus – Dumbledore concluiu.

– É exatamente isso que ela quer fazer, Albus – Severus respondeu.

Apesar de estarem afastados, Severus não parava de lançar olhares preocupados para a cama; via Madame Pomfrey buscar vários frascos em sua maleta e a ouviu resmungar baixinho enquanto fazia algumas misturas; ela separou um frasco de líquido alaranjado e foi acrescentando poções de vários outros frascos até o líquido tornar-se vermelho; deixou o líquido descansar um pouco e quando finalmente obteve o resultado desejado, a curandeira despejou parte do novo conteúdo na boca de Marlene.

– Ela ainda vai demorar um pouco para acordar – Madame Pomfrey comunicou enquanto levantava-se da cama e advertiu: – Mas assim que Marlene voltar à consciência, terá que voltar para o passado imediatamente; o corpo dela não vai aguentar mais nenhum minuto nesta dimensão.

– Poderia deixar mais deste preparado comigo, Poppy? – Severus antecipou-se a pedir, antes que a curandeira guardasse os frascos. – Caso seja necessário...

A curandeira virou-se para ele impaciente, com as mãos na cintura.

– Professor! – ela brigou. – Marlene não vai aguentar mais uma...

– Será apenas uma conversa – Severus interpôs. – Eu me responsabilizo; não arriscaria a vida de Marlene mais uma vez.

– Ela _quase _morreu, professor! – a curandeira disse impassível.

Severus então olhou para Dumbledore.

– Albus – ele argumentou –, Marlene não pode voltar sem saber toda a verdade.

O diretor assentiu com a cabeça. E se dirigindo a curandeira, informou sua posição:

– Deixe o preparado com Severus, Poppy.

Madame Pomfrey abriu a boca novamente, mas voltou atrás; queria contra-argumentar, mas desistiu. Inconformada, ela deixou o frasco na mesa ao lado da cama.

– Obrigado – disse Severus.

– Espero que o senhor saiba o que está fazendo – a curandeira respondeu, ainda contrariada.

– Nós sabemos, Poppy – foi Dumbledore quem respondeu com segurança.

– Obrigado, Albus – Severus agradeceu ao diretor. – Eu não quero que Marlene fique ainda mais assustada com as coisas que viu no futuro, por isso acho que seria melhor se ela não os visse aqui quando acordar.

– Eu concordo, Severus – o diretor respondeu; voltou-se para a curandeira e a chamou: – Vamos, Madame Pomfrey.

Severus os acompanhou até a porta; depois que foram embora, ele voltou para a cama e ficou ali, cuidando de Marlene até que ela acordasse. Ao menos agora, ele poderia lhe contar toda a verdade sobre o passado deles.

Ele sentiu culpa enquanto observava Marlene dormir. Jamais se perdoaria se tivesse acontecido o pior. Não se perdoaria nunca se Marlene estivesse morta porque _ele _não a deixou ir embora quando ela pediu, porque _ele _fora egoísta o suficiente para se permitir aquele momento de prazer inigualável, sabendo dos riscos de levá-la acima dos seus limites. Desde o começo ele sabia do esforço sobre-humano que o corpo dela estava fazendo para manter-se em uma dimensão de tempo e espaço onde não _havia _mais um corpo. Não, ele não suportaria nunca perdê-la mais uma vez e nem as consequências que a morte dela naquele tempo causaria em sua vida.

###

Severus finalmente suspirou tranquilo; foi maravilhosa a sensação de alívio que ele teve ao ver Marlene despertar, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente depois de um sorriso manhoso. A primeira coisa que ela viu quando acordou foi o olhar atencioso dele.

– Severus... – ela murmurou, um pouco tonta ainda.

– Sh... Não fale nada agora... – ele pediu, enquanto alcançava mais um pouco do líquido vermelho para Marlene. – Apenas beba isso...

Marlene não sabia o que era aquilo que Severus estava lhe dando, mas obedeceu e tomou. O efeito foi instantâneo: a tontura passou e a dificuldade para respirar que ela sentia desde que chegara ao futuro, também.

– O que aconteceu comigo? – ela perguntou.

– Você ficou inconsciente por alguns minutos – ele respondeu; não queria assustá-la ainda mais dizendo que ela ficara desacordada por mais de três horas.

– Ah... Eu me lembro... – Marlene disse. – Eu não vi você ao meu lado e fiquei preocupada. Foi como se o meu coração tivesse parado... – ela se ergueu para abraçá-lo e depois de passar os lábios com suavidade sobre os dele, pediu: – Por favor, não faz mais isso comigo!

– Não se preocupe – disse Severus e diante daquele olhar suplicante, ele puxou o rosto dela e a beijou, longa e preguiçosamente.

– Você... demorou? – ela indagou, ofegante.

– Não – ele respondeu e antes que ela perguntasse, se antecipou a dizer: – Eu fui à minha casa buscar algo que você vai gostar de ver.

– E... o que é? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Venha – Severus pediu, ajudando-a a se enrolar no lençol enquanto se levantava e a levou até a sua mesa. Ele se sentou, puxando Marlene para seu colo. – Veja você mesma – disse, estendendo a ela o livro que jogara sobre a mesa anteriormente.

Marlene olhou apreensiva para aquele livro de capa escura e então percebeu que não era um livro; era um álbum de fotos com as iniciais S.S. na capa. Ela riu.

– E quem disse que eu quero ver fotos suas, Sr. _Severus Snape_? – ela perguntou com graça.

Num movimento ágil e delicado, ele tirou rapidamente o álbum das mãos dela.

– E quem disse que são fotos _minhas_? – ele também perguntou com graça, respondendo debochado: – Há mais alguém na família Snape além de mim cujo nome começa com "S"... Mas já que você não quer ver as fotos da sua filha, eu vou levar de volta...

– Não! – ela pediu, quando ele fez menção de se levantar. – Eu quero ver sim!

Severus devolveu o álbum para Marlene e ela começou a folheá-lo avidamente. A primeira foto que ela viu era a de Sarah bebê, muito agitada no colo de seu pai.

– De quando é essa foto? – ela perguntou.

– Da madrugada em que Sarah chegou a Hogwarts; ela tinha um ano e sete meses – ele respondeu. – Todos aqui cuidaram um pouco dela; eu não sabia lidar sozinho com aquele bebezinho cheio de vontades...

Marlene sorriu; Severus não deveria mesmo ter muito jeito com crianças. Ela virou a página e a próxima foto mostrava Minerva McGonagall segurando Sarah, um pouquinho maior agora. E em mais três fotos a professora aparecia segurando sua filha com carinho.

– Aqui tem muitas fotos de Sarah com McGonagall! – ela comentou. – Imagino que ela tenha ficado muito feliz quando a nossa filha foi para a Grifinória...

– É... – ele disse, parecendo contrariado. – Eu não gostei, mas a Minerva gostou muito sim. Sarah sempre foi querida por ela e por todos os professores.

– Olha essa, Sarah numa vassoura de brinquedo! – ela exclamou. – Foi McGonagall que deu?

– Exatamente.

– E então? A nossa filha tem alguma inclinação para o Quadribol? – Marlene perguntou ligeiramente ansiosa.

– Graças a Merlin, _não_! – Severus respondeu firme.

– Por que _não_? – ela não entendeu a contrariedade. – _Eu_ sempre joguei Quadribol muito bem!

– A Grifinória já tem o filho do Potter para se exibir numa vassoura... – ele argumentou. – E a última coisa que eu preciso é de um monte de garotos babando pela minha filha.

– Hum... – ela debochou. – Um pai muito ciumento você, não?

– Não é ciúme – garantiu ele. – É cuidado.

– Huhum...

– Eu vejo o jeito como alguns garotos olham para ela – ele se justificou. – É do mesmo jeito que eu olhava para você... Ou seja, é preciso ter cuidado.

– _Excesso _de cuidado, você quer dizer – ela disse rindo. – Mas acho que você não precisa se preocupar aqui.

– Se depender da Sarah, não mesmo – Severus concordou. – Ela não gosta muito de... garotos.

– Como assim, _não_ _gosta_? – Marlene não entendeu.

– Não gosta – ele repetiu. – Sarah acha que eu não sei, mas ela tem até uma _namorada_.

– Sério? – ela perguntou surpresa.

– Muito sério. Sarah comentou com McGonagall que desistiu dos garotos a exemplo do que eu fiz – ele explicou. – E depois apareceu essa garota ianque, que veio passar as férias aqui no ano passado. Tenho certeza que é por causa dessa garota que Sarah quer ir embora para os Estados Unidos. Ela até mandou uma carta para a Escola de Magia de New York, pedindo uma transferência... – e acrescentou com firmeza: – Mas ela não vai.

– Mas e se a escola de New York aceitar o pedido dela?

– Eles _não_ aceitaram; não aceitariam nunca a filha de alguém com a minha reputação. Só não mandaram uma resposta formal ainda – disse ele. – Eu mesmo mandei uma carta comunicando à escola que _eu _era o pai dela. Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar a minha filha ir morar sozinha num país estranho? Nunca.

Marlene suspirou.

– Não sei o que você acha, mas se a nossa filha quer ir embora para ser feliz com a namorada dela, eu continuo amando-a do mesmo jeito – ela afirmou. – Mas quando eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar com garotos, eu estava falando de Hogwarts! Sarah disse que não conversa com ninguém da escola...

– Ela conhece todos os alunos, todos os professores, sabe o nome de cada um dos elfos domésticos... – ele comentou. – Mas não tem amigos aqui. Na verdade, ela nunca teve _facilidade _para fazer amigos... Isso faz lembrar um pouco de mim...

– E por que toda essa dificuldade? – Marlene quis saber.

– Sarah deve ter lhe dito que cresceu em Hogwarts – Severus começou e Marlene agitou a cabeça em afirmativo. – E pouco antes de frequentar a escola, ela ouvia repetidamente os comentários que alguns alunos faziam a meu respeito; como a minha reputação não era das melhores, ela passou a me odiar...

– Ela me disse que nunca ia chamar você de pai... – ela disse triste. – Foi por causa dessas coisas que ela ouviu?

– Talvez – respondeu ele. – Mas ela já me chamou de pai, sim; muitas vezes. Quando ainda me considerava pai dela. Eu me lembro o quanto Sarah gostava de ficar comigo nas Masmorras, o quanto ela gostava de me ver trabalhando com Poções. E de repente, tudo mudou... Acho que ela deve ter comentado o episódio do Chapéu Seletor...

– Comentou sim; ela não queria Sonserina de jeito nenhum...

– Sarah fez isso para me afrontar – ele afirmou. – Se ao menos ela estivesse na Sonserina...

– ... seria pior! – ela interpôs.

– ... ela não seria apontada e nem julgada pelos _meus _atos – Severus insistiu. – Porque os meus alunos, a respeitariam.

– Respeitariam mesmo? – Marlene replicou. – Ou seriam falsos com ela só porque têm medo de você? – e virou o rosto para encará-lo, esperando a resposta.

Pensativo, ele concluiu:

– Acho que ela deveria ter ido para a Corvinal – e acrescentou: – Linda, inteligente... igual a mãe...

– Briguenta?

– Um pouco.

– Estabanada?

– Bastante.

– Hum... Difícil?

– Como eu. Ela tem muito de nós dois; mais do que você imagina.

Marlene sorriu ao virar a próxima foto: sua filha já adolescente, sorrindo muito feliz ao lado de uma garota loira; deveriam ter a mesma idade.

– É... _ela_?_ – _perguntou curiosa. – A _ianque _namorada da Sarah?

– _Sim_.

– Até que ela é bonita... – ela comentou. – Mas a nossa filha é mais...

– Eu sei.

Um suspiro triste escapou dos lábios de Marlene quando ela virou a página e percebeu: aquela era a última foto do álbum.

– Eu adorei isso, Severus – ela disse, mas não disfarçava a tristeza na voz. – Adorei mesmo...

– Então por que a tristeza? – ele quis saber.

Marlene deu mais um suspiro triste e então se virou, sentando-se de lado no colo dele. E o encarou para poder dizer:

– É que... eu não vi nenhuma foto minha... E eu queria tanto saber como era antes, como era a _nossa vida..._

– Eu tive que destruir todas as fotos suas que eu tinha – Severus disse e justificou: – Fiz isso para proteger você. Sei que você gostaria de ver fotos, mas acho que está se esquecendo de um detalhe...

– Qual? – Marlene indagou confusa.

– Eu posso lhe responder ou até mesmo lhe mostrar qualquer coisa sobre a _nossa vida..._

Ela abriu um sorriso.

– Mas eu não gostaria de _ver_... – disse ela. – A partir de agora, vendo qualquer coisa, eu jamais vou ter certeza de que será exatamente assim que vai acontecer ou não... Apenas me conte: nosso casamento, como foi?

– Simples. Só nós dois. Nós fomos para os Estados Unidos. Os ianques não fizeram perguntas.

– Até _isso_ nós tivemos que fazer escondido? – ela perguntou admirada.

– Eu tinha que proteger você; o Lorde queria você e a sua família ao lado dele na guerra e tudo piorou quando você entrou para a Ordem.

– Então foi por isso que você me deixou? Para me proteger?

– Não, eu nunca deixei você – ele assegurou. – Não de verdade; nós simulamos uma separação. Mas então veio a Sarah e ficou cada vez mais difícil nos encontrarmos; eu não podia arriscar vocês.

– Eu sei que pode parecer vaidade, mas... – ela suspirou antes de concluir a pergunta: – ... como eu fiquei quando estava grávida da Sarah? Eu fiquei muito gorda?

– Ficou ainda mais linda. Mas eu só lhe vi assim duas vezes.

– Por causa do Lorde?

– Por tudo. Você esteve morando com os Potter por um tempo; eu não podia ir até lá. E a última vez que nos falamos, foi na noite em que você morreu...

– Você disse que tentou me salvar e eu não te escutei...

– Quando eu soube que o Lorde iria matar você e a sua família, imediatamente pedi para você ir até a minha casa; lá você estaria protegida. Um erro; logo você percebeu o que estava acontecendo e antes que eu pudesse reagir, você disse que eu era egoísta demais por pensar que você deixaria a sua família morrer.

Marlene baixou os olhos.

– Me desculpe... – ela disse. – Eu deveria ter ficado com você, com a nossa filha...

Ele ergueu o rosto dela e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

– Não foi culpa sua – ele disse tranquilo. – De certa forma _eu _te matei, quando te deixei ir embora... Mas talvez seja diferente, agora que você sabe...

– É... – ela concordou triste. – Há tantas outras coisas que eu vou precisar mudar...

– Os Potter? – ele perguntou direto.

– Sim! Sarah me disse que eles cuidaram dela quando eu morri. E que depois eles morreram por causa de uma profecia que você ouviu...

– Os Potter fizeram tanto por nós, muito mais do que eu merecia. Mas eles nunca fizeram nada por _mim_; tudo o que eles fizeram foi por você e pela Sarah. E mesmo assim, eu cometi mais um erro: contar ao Lorde sobre a profecia. Não havia nem a certeza de que a profecia era mesmo sobre o filho deles...

– Mas então por que...?

– Antes da sua morte, o Lorde descobriu que Sarah era minha filha; eu sabia que ele não hesitaria um minuto se tivesse que usar vocês para me atingir. Eu contei a ele sobre a profecia sim, mas _você _me convenceu a procurar Dumbledore. E eu tive que usar tudo o que eu sabia de Oclumência para transitar dos dois lados e assim proteger você, a nossa filha e o filho dos Potter também...

– Mas se eles morreram...?

– Pettigrew foi o traidor; ele contou ao Lorde onde os Potter se esconderam...

– _Peter_... – ela disse com descrença. – Nunca gostei dele mesmo... E depois disso a Sarah veio para Hogwarts?

– Na verdade, pedi a Dumbledore que conversasse com os Potter, e os convencesse de que seria mais seguro se a minha filha ficasse comigo no castelo. Assim, Albus conseguiu trazer Sarah para Hogwarts alguns dias antes da morte dos Potter; eu jamais deixaria a minha filha a mercê do Lorde. E mais uma vez, eu não vou deixá-la...

Marlene ficou apreensiva com a última frase.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Quando eu disse que não a deixaria ir para os Estados Unidos, é porque eu tenho mais uma razão para isso – Severus explicou. – Em breve, eu deixarei Hogwarts e vou levar Sarah comigo.

– Essa razão envolve o Lorde das Trevas? – ela perguntou.

– Sim. E envolve Dumbledore também.

Ela deu mais um suspiro triste.

– Então Sarah tem razão – disse incrédula. – Você _continua _com aquela gente...

– O que Sarah lhe disse?

– Que você nunca deixou de ser um Comensal...

– É... – concordou ele. – Sarah não sabe de tudo, mas tem certeza do que sabe...

– É esse o problema! – Marlene disse inconformada. – Eu só consigo pensar que a nossa filha já tem dezesseis anos e ela nem sabe tudo que você fez para protegê-la! Você abriu mão de tanta coisa para que ela pudesse estar viva e bem! A nossa filha _precisa_ saber de tudo isso, Severus!

– Eu não posso contar a ela. Ainda não.

– Mas quando Sarah souber, ela vai ter muito orgulho de você; ela vai reconhecer que foi você quem mais perdeu com tudo isso, porque você sabia o que estava deixando para trás quando assumiu toda a culpa sozinho... E ela simplesmente te odeia! Eu não consigo aceitar isso...!

– Não é culpa dela, Lene. Sarah não conhece os verdadeiros fatos. E muitos outros também não sabem; você era a única que me conhecia de verdade...

– Acho que era por isso que eu te amava tanto...

Marlene enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Não precisaria dizer mais palavras doces para beijá-lo outra vez; e de novo, havia o desejo, a urgência de querer mais um do outro; os beijos ficaram mais intensos e a respiração dela de repente parou: a tontura havia voltado, e dessa vez, mais forte.

– Ai... – ela ofegou, novamente com a respiração difícil.

– Marlene! – Severus exclamou, segurando-a.

Por pouco Marlene teria ido ao chão se não fosse a agilidade dos braços dele; Severus a levou de volta para a cama e deu a ela o restante do líquido vermelho. Ela tomou tudo de uma só vez.

– Viu, não foi nada, foi só aquela tontura... – ela disse, sentindo-se melhor. – Já passou. Eu estou bem... – e levantou novamente o rosto para beijá-lo; ele porém, segurou seu rosto.

– Não, você _não está_ bem... – ele disse em tom sério. – Você já ficou tempo _demais_ aqui no _futuro..._

– Mas você sabe que eu ainda tenho energia suficiente para fazer tudo de novo...!

– Ah, eu sei sim... – ele concordou e viu o sorriso dela. – Mas não podemos, você tem que voltar agora...

Marlene não queria ir; estava tão agradável... Mas ela compreendia as palavras de Severus; sabia que não podia ficar presa naquele tempo e que realmente precisava voltar, para resolver a sua vida e a dele. Sem mais palavras, ela deixou que ele pegasse tranquilamente as vestes dela e as colocasse de volta em seu corpo.

– É estranho te vestir... – ele comentou. – Sempre fiz o inverso.

Ela riu. E quando estava pronta, disse:

– Então... acho que eu já vou...

– Eu acompanho você até a Sala Precisa.

Severus levou Marlene até a Sala Precisa. A porta se formou novamente na parede e antes que Marlene fosse embora, ele segurou sua mão; estava preocupado.

– Você já sabe o que vai fazer? – ele perguntou.

– Sim! – ela respondeu firme. – Vou tentar mudar isso!

– E se algo não der certo?

– Eu não vou desistir; eu nunca desisto do que realmente importa pra mim.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Você disse a mesma coisa quando tentou salvar a sua família... – ele disse.

– Ei! – ela exclamou segurando o rosto dele. – Essa vida que tivemos não foi perfeita, mas uma coisa eu prometo: você não vai se lembrar de mais nada _dessa vida_! Apenas de Sarah e de mim! Porque eu não vou morrer e nem te deixar! – dizendo isso, ela o abraçou com força.

Marlene se afastou; Severus a viu andar até a porta, mas antes que ela entrasse, ele disse:

– Tenha cuidado.

Marlene atendeu ao pedido dele e entrou sorrateiramente na Sala Precisa. Pegou novamente o vira-tempo e disse:

– Então, bonitinho... Está na hora de você me levar de volta. Obrigada por tudo!

Ela girou-o novamente, agora em posição contrária. Marlene sentiu novamente o tempo mudar, sentiu que estava voltando para o tempo atual. E ela mal acreditou que voltara sã e salva exatamente para o presente de onde tinha partido. Antes de sair da sala, decidiu levar o vira-tempo consigo.

Marlene percebeu que já era manhã de Domingo quando voltou para a Torre Corvinal; ela suspirou aliviada após responder corretamente a pergunta da aldrava em forma de águia. Por sorte, ninguém a viu entrar nos dormitórios e ao chegar até o quarto, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecera. E ela estava gostando, sentia-se verdadeiramente arrebatada, pela primeira vez na vida. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Queria cantar, gritar ao mundo que aquela fora a melhor noite da sua vida. Após um longo banho, ao deitar em sua cama, ela não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser no que tinha vivido e principalmente: no que não queria viver.

Seu objetivo a partir de agora: corrigir o passado para mudar o futuro.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E aí? Gostaram das explicações do cap? Eu espero que sim!

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Viola: **_Oi Viola! Não, a Lene teve que voltar, infelizmente! Agora que ela sabe como vai ser no futuro, ela quer tentar fazer a coisa certa! E sim, a Sarah sofre por tudo isso, não sabe de toda a verdade e por isso culpa o pai pela falta da mãe. Obrigado pelos elogios ao cap, só não entendi uma coisa: "Bônus 1500". Desculpe, sou loira! RSRSR Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Mais um pedido:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPITULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	4. Imprevistos do Presente

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 3**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**KaoriH, Ana Paula Prince, Florence D. P. Snape, Danna Mayfair, Harpia, Moe Greenishrage, Emily Farias, Coraline D. Snape, Viola e Gisele W. Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene conheceu o futuro e agora que está de volta ao presente, sabe que não pode cometer os mesmos erros do passado. Mas a missão de corrigir o passado para mudar o futuro pode não ser assim tão fácil..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUATRO –

**IMPREVISTOS DO PRESENTE**

Duas horas depois, Marlene sofria com os empurrões de Emmeline Vance.

– Acorda, Lene! – a garota loira dizia, sacudindo a amiga freneticamente na cama.

Mas Marlene não acordava. Ou melhor, _não queria_ acordar. Emmeline tentou de novo:

– Vamos, Marlene! – sua voz saiu um pouco mais indócil agora. – Ou a sua noite foi tão boa assim que você nem quer mais levantar?

– Foi _ma-ra-vi-lho-sa..._ – Marlene respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Eu acredito, visto a hora que você voltou... – concordou Emmeline. – Mas vamos, levante-se! Hoje é domingo e nós temos mil coisas para fazer!

Marlene então abriu os olhos.

– Tenho sim, Emme! – ela disse, empertigando-se na cama.

Sim, ela tinha mil coisas para fazer: um namoro para terminar, outro para começar, a vida dos amigos para salvar e em dois minutos já estava de pé: o desejo de mudar seu futuro a deixara renovada e Marlene acordou decidida a fazer a coisa certa.

A primeira providência a ser tomada era falar com Sirius. Marlene ficou pensando no que iria dizer, em _como _dizer que não o queria mais como namorado. Mas então achou que o melhor mesmo era dizer em poucas palavras que o namoro tinha acabado, se bem que na opinião dela, o relacionamento deles nunca tinha sido um namoro.

Marlene então se arrumou e logo desceu com Emmeline para o café da manhã. Antes de sentar-se à mesa da Corvinal, ela olhou de relance para a mesa da Sonserina.

Severus estava lá com os amigos; sua vontade era correr até lá, jogar-se nos braços dele e enchê-lo de beijos. Mas ela não podia fazer isso, nem agora e nem assim; ele não entenderia. Ela precisava terminar com Sirius primeiramente e falaria com Severus na segunda-feira à tarde, após a aula de Poções.

Ao olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, Marlene viu Lily com James e sorriu, retribuindo o aceno deles, mas também sentiu o coração apertar ao imaginar seus amigos mortos. E à frente deles, de costas para ela estava Peter: o traidor nojento; Lily e James morreriam por causa dele.

Não! Ninguém iria morrer porque _ela _iria impedir isso. Marlene ainda não tinha pensado em _como _agir, mas agora que sabia o que aconteceria no futuro, jamais se perdoaria se não fizesse alguma coisa para salvar a vida de seus amigos.

Ainda passeando os olhos pela mesa oposta, Marlene logo encontrou seu namorado. Sirius estava falando com Remus, porém não parava de olhá-la de modo insinuante. Mas ela apenas fez um sinal para ele, como se dissesse "precisamos conversar". Ele então se levantou e acenou com a cabeça, pedindo que ela o acompanhasse até o corredor.

Marlene fez isso: levantou-se da mesa e foi falar com Sirius fora do Salão Principal. Ele se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto e disse:

– Nós temos que conversar, Sirius.

– Eu sei... Eu senti sua falta ontem, você saiu da festa tão cedo... – ele respondeu, tentando enlaçá-la pela cintura; ela se esquivou na mesma hora. – Acho que eu não disse, mas você estava linda naquele vestido vermelho... – ele acrescentou, na tentativa de reverter a situação.

"Vestido vermelho? Que... cretino! Eu nem estava lá!" – Marlene pensou impaciente. Não apenas pensou; ela disse em voz alta:

– Vestido _vermelho, _Sirius? – ela indagou. – Eu nem fui ao aniversário do Jay!

– Ah... não? – ele perguntou, parecendo sem graça por um instante. – Bom, mas se não era você, era alguém muito parecida...

Indignada com a desculpa esfarrapada, ela apenas respondeu seca:

– Isso não tem nenhuma importância agora.

Os olhos cinzas dele brilharam, novamente animados.

– Eu sabia que você entenderia – ele disse. – Você sempre me entende, Lene.

Marlene suspirou fundo.

– Isso não tem _importância_ – ela disse e seu tom de voz era um pouco mais sério agora –, porque eu quero terminar com você!

– Você... o quê?

– Eu quero terminar com você! – ela repetiu com firmeza.

– Estava tudo bem entre nós... Por que você está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou, como não acreditasse.

– Porque não dá mais! – ela respondeu.

– Olha, se você está falando isso por causa de ontem, você sabe, essas garotas não têm nenhuma importância pra mim! – ele tentou se justificar.

– Pois agora você pode ficar com quantas garotas você quiser! – ela assegurou e mais uma vez disse o que queria: – Eu quero _terminar _com você!

– Mas Lene, você não pode fazer isso comigo...! – ele replicou.

– Eu quero _terminar _com você, Sirius! – ela voltou a repetir e acrescentou ríspida: – Que parte do que eu disse você _ainda _não entendeu?

Sirius já entendera; apenas tinha uma mísera esperança que ela estivesse enganada, que ela reconsiderasse e voltasse atrás, como fizera tantas vezes. Mas a firmeza das palavras dela e, sobretudo, daquele olhar, o fez entender que, diferentemente das outras vezes, Marlene não lhe daria outra chance. Então ele explodiu:

– Eu quero que você diga olhando nos _meus_ _olhos_ que NÃO ME AMA MAIS! – ele gritou com raiva.

E então a resposta veio: clara, e acima de tudo, verdadeira.

– Eu nunca amei você.

Ele recuou, sem entender.

– N-não? – ele indagou. – Então porque ficou tanto tempo comigo se _nunca _me amou?

– Eu _pensei_ que amava. Mas não – ela repetiu tranquila. – Porque amor não é assim... _Amor _não arrasa, não engana, não destrói. Amor de verdade acalma, dá tranquilidade, dá paz! E nós nunca tivemos isso; nós nunca tivemos nem uma aliança...

– Se o problema é esse, eu dou um anel para você! – ele disse, ignorando completamente as palavras dela. – Um anel de noivado, o que você quiser, você pode...

– Chega, Sirius! – ela o interrompeu grosseiramente. – Nada do que você disser ou fizer vai mudar o que eu sinto! Eu estou _terminando_ com você!

"E nós podemos continuar sendo amigos, mas talvez nem isso, porque até pra ser amigo precisa ter respeito e você nunca demonstrou ter isso por mim..."

Sirius ficou calado encarando Marlene, ainda digerindo aquelas palavras duras, porém verdadeiras. E só depois de alguns minutos resolveu falar:

– Você está com alguém? – ele quis saber.

Marlene enrubesceu. O que ia dizer a Sirius? Que _sim_? Que estava terminando com ele para ficar com Severus, o pior inimigo dele?

– Não – ela mentiu. – Claro que não.

Ele não se convenceu.

– Você não ia chegar pra mim desse jeito e terminar nosso namoro assim do nada!

– Eu tomei essa decisão por _mim_, só por _mim_, Sirius! – ela disse. – E espero que com esse fim, você encontre um outro começo... O meu eu já sei!

E Marlene se afastou depressa, antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ao menos ela tinha sido bem clara: não haveria volta, apesar de não revelar a ele o principal motivo de sua decisão.

###

O resto daquele domingo foi uma tortura para Marlene: ela passou o dia todo fugindo das perguntas das amigas, pois Emmeline acreditava que ela passara a noite na festa de James, enquanto Lily sabia que ela nem estivera lá. Ela não podia falar nada sobre o vira-tempo, nem sobre Severus ainda e, querendo evitar mais perguntas, Marlene enclausurou-se no quarto. À noite, deitou na cama ansiosa pelo dia seguinte e não dormiu quase nada.

###

Marlene acordou inquieta naquela segunda-feira. E ela nem viu o tempo passar nas aulas da manhã; continuava ansiosa, pois finalmente iria falar com Severus.

Depois do almoço, Marlene voltara ao dormitório e deu um jeitinho nos seus sapatos: um salto de dez centímetros resolveria o problema da sua altura e ela poderia beijar Severus à vontade depois da aula de Poções.

_Aula de Poções_. Ela quase chegou atrasada às masmorras; já era desajeitada, e ainda por cima de salto alto, ela não conseguia andar rápido. Marlene entrou na sala e pôde ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto da amiga Lily, que fez um movimento com as mãos como se perguntasse "Onde você estava?". Ela nada respondeu; ficou feliz ao perceber que seu atraso teve um ponto positivo: o único lugar vago na bancada, era ao lado de Severus.

– Com licença – ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele; ele estava tão concentrado em seu exemplar de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_ que se limitou a assentir educadamente com a cabeça.

Slughorn começou a aula. Mas depois de alguns minutos, Marlene já não estava mais prestando atenção. Ela não era muito fã de Poções. Nunca fora; estava ali apenas porque tivera NOMs suficientes e Lily a convencera a cursar a matéria em seus NIEMs. Já sabia tudo aquilo, e ficar ali, ouvindo que o professor era amigo íntimo de bruxos famosos, não iria aumentar em nada seus conhecimentos.

Marlene apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, e entediada, afastou uma mecha do cabelo castanho que caía pelos seus olhos. No instante seguinte, puxou o livro, e, fingindo fazer anotações, voltou seu olhar para Severus. Ele não percebeu que ela o olhava, inquieta. E muito menos que ela começou a se imaginar fazendo amor com ele em cima daquela bancada.

Ela se assustou quando viu os olhos do professor em cima dela e fingiu escrever mais alguma coisa em seu pergaminho; prestando atenção ou não, Marlene tinha lido algo sobre raízes de mandrágoras. Ela ficou com os olhos fixados no livro até Slughorn se afastar e então, sua atenção novamente se voltou para o sonserino ao seu lado.

Marlene reparou nos longos cabelos negros que escondiam os olhos dele. Mas ela bem sabia que Severus não estava ali para ser visto. E não era uma questão de aparência; fazia parte do seu comportamento recluso, meio anti-social. Ela nem sabia, mas adorava esse jeito dele.

Ela desceu um pouco os olhos, observando seu nariz. Combinava perfeitamente com o rosto dele, com sua personalidade. E enquanto alguns faziam brincadeiras sobre o seu tamanho, ela adorava aquele nariz: sabia que Severus deveria ter muitos modos de usá-lo para enchê-la de prazer.

Seu olhar desceu mais um pouco. A boca dele era simplesmente maravilhosa. Seus lábios eram tênues, macios, deliciosos e faziam maravilhas em seu corpo. Marlene podia ver aqueles lábios todos os dias e se perguntou: "Como não reparei neles antes?" Mas isso não importava mais, porque a partir de agora, ela teria aquela boca passeando em seu corpo todos os dias.

Foi como se uma febre a tivesse invadido totalmente: seu corpo inteiro queimava. Marlene respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar; baixou os olhos, mas sua mente não queria parar de viajar e ela não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos de Severus, dos ombros dele, do seu tórax magro, lembrando dos poucos pêlos que trilhavam para a sua masculinidade...

Marlene quase teve um orgasmo só de relembrar tudo que já tinham feito; as mãos dela imploravam para que ela chegasse um pouco mais perto e...

"Droga! Slughorn está olhando pra mim de novo!" – Marlene pensou aflita. – "E agora ele está vindo pra cá... Ai meu Merlin, ele parou atrás de mim... Isso não é bom..."

Slughorn pigarreou.

– Srta. McKinnon – ele disse.

– Professor... – ela murmurou em resposta; mordeu os lábios e ergueu os olhos para ele.

– O que há de mais interessante no caldeirão do Sr. Snape do que na minha explicação? – o professor quis saber.

Marlene quase engasgou quando Severus a olhou surpreso após ouvir seu nome sendo citado. Em nenhum momento ele percebeu que estava sendo observado por _ela. _E a corvinal enrubesceu; sabia que seu rosto deveria estar parecendo um tomate de tão vermelho.

– Ah, professor... – ela começou a responder. – É que... o jeito como Snape segura os... hum... o jeito como ele mexe os... os... ingredientes, é perfeito! Eu estava olhando para tentar fazer igual! É isso...

O professor a avaliou por um instante, parecendo pensar em como punir aquela falta de atenção.

– Eu concordo plenamente – Slughorn disse de repente e Marlene suspirou aliviada. – As habilidades do Sr. Snape realmente são invejáveis. _Porém_ – ele completou –, eu vou ter que tirar um ponto da Corvinal pela sua falta de atenção, senhorita.

"Ótimo, perder _um _ponto." – pensou ela. – "Eu estava quase perdendo a vergonha, professor..."

Marlene procurou manter seus olhos longe de Severus. A última coisa que ela precisava era mais uma chamada de Slughorn. Para ela, passaram-se anos, uma verdadeira eternidade até que a aula chegasse ao fim.

Os alunos começaram a sair, mas Marlene não se moveu. Nem mesmo quando Lily a chamou:

– Lene, você não vem?

– Ah, eu já vou – Marlene respondeu. – Quero falar uma coisa com Slughorn antes...

– Até mais tarde, então – Lily disse e em seguida foi embora.

Mal sua amiga saiu, Marlene relanceou a sua volta e sorriu discretamente: Severus ainda estava lá; como sempre, ele era o último a deixar a sala e o momento mais esperado por ela, enfim, havia chegado.

Severus estava tão absorto guardando suas coisas que realmente pareceu não ter notado que Marlene continuava no recinto. Só se deu conta disso quando ela se pronunciou:

– Snape? – ela o chamou.

Ele então se virou e olhou para Marlene.

– Eu preciso muito falar com você – ela disse, enquanto caminhava devagar até ele.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, já desconfiado do jeito dela.

Ela esperou chegar suficientemente perto, quase encostando seu corpo ao dele e só então respondeu:

– Aconteceu, sim... Eu e você! – dizendo isso, Marlene levantou o rosto para beijá-lo. Ele porém, afastou-a de si com as duas mãos.

– O que aconteceu, McKinnon? – ele repetiu a pergunta, mais sério agora.

– Já disse, _eu_ e _você_... – ela respondeu sedutora.

Marlene tentou beijá-lo de novo, mas Severus se afastou depressa; diante da recusa dele, ela choramingou:

– Ah, Sev... – ela disse enquanto se reaproximava. – Dando uma de difícil comigo? Isso não combina com você...

Severus foi um pouco mais para trás, mas já estava escorando-se na bancada; mais um pouco teria que subir em cima da mesa. Marlene então aproveitou novamente a proximidade e foi descendo as mãos pelo peito dele até chegar ao cinto.

– Até parece – ela sussurrou – que você não gosta quando eu...

Com um movimento brusco, Severus tirou as mãos dela de onde estavam e segurou os dois pulsos de Marlene com força.

– Eu não vou gostar de nada até você dizer o que está acontecendo! – ele disse ríspido, encarando-a firme nos olhos.

Marlene viu a seriedade daquele olhar, a expressão no rosto dele era tão impassível que até a paixão que ela sentia congelou por um minuto. Ela suspirou.

– Você não está... _sentindo_?_ – _ela perguntou.

– Sentindo _o quê_, McKinnon? – ele não entendeu.

– Isso... – disse ela, soltando-se dele. – _Eu, você..._

Severus se irritou com aquela insistência de Marlene.

"Não bastava aquele showzinho no meio da aula?" – ele se perguntou. – "Agora a namorada do Black vem forçar uma situação..."

– O seu _namorado_ não vai gostar de saber que a senhorita...

Mas Marlene o interrompeu, surpreendendo-o:

– Eu não tenho mais namorado! – ela disse. – Eu já terminei com Sirius! E eu terminei com ele... pra ficar com você!

Severus enrubesceu com o que ela dissera. Não era todo dia que ele ouvia que _alguém_ tinha feito _alguma_ _coisa_ por _ele. _Mas ouvir Marlene falando assim, naquelas circunstâncias, ela olhando para ele com os olhos brilhantes e cheios de... _amor_? Não, era algo tão improvável que ele não acreditou.

– Já sei... – ele afirmou, acreditando que já sabia o que se passava. – O porre que você tomou na festa do Potter não deve ter passado ainda...

– _Porre_?_ – _Marlene não entendeu. – Eu _não_ _fui_ ao aniversário do Jay!

– Você voltou da festa dele de manhã! – Severus afirmou. – E nem imagino o que deve ter sido servido além de Firewhisky... Porque a senhorita ainda deve estar sob efeito de algo muito forte para agir dessa maneira, ou então ficou louca para estar me olhando desse jeito e dizendo tudo isso...

– Você acha mesmo? Acha que estou fora do meu juízo perfeito? – ela o encarou. – Eu não preciso estar bêbada ou entorpecida para dizer o que eu já sei, o que eu vou dizer agora: eu te amo, Severus!

Aquela declaração pareceu desestabilizar Severus por um instante; Marlene percebeu que ele enrubesceu novamente. Porém, ele ficou ainda mais desconfiado e não pôde suprimir um sorrisinho de deboche.

– A senhorita _me ama_?_ – _ele repetiu incrédulo. – Até ontem, você mal falava comigo, McKinnon!

– Exatamente! Até ontem! – ela disse. – Mas agora eu quero ficar com você, quero muito!

– Não! – ele replicou, ainda sem acreditar. – Você está falando tudo isso porque ainda não voltou ao seu estado normal! Não sei o que te deram na festa do Potter, mas acho que a senhorita deveria ir procurar Madame Pomfrey agora mesmo!

– Tudo que eu disse é verdade, Severus! – ela respondeu segura. – Eu _nunca _estive de porre e nem tomei poções alucinógenas, se é o que está pensando!

Severus a encarou por um segundo; quis usar Legilimência, mas teve até medo do que poderia encontrar e apenas disse:

– Então qual é o esquema? – ele perguntou sério, respondendo em tom rápido e sem pausas: – Black está lá fora esperando as coisas _evoluírem _aqui dentro, então ele entra, nos vê fodendo em cima da bancada de Poções e detalhe: com Slughorn aqui ao lado; então Black diz que eu estava abusando de você, você confirma, ele começa uma briga e todos nós vamos parar na sala do diretor? É... Black deve te amar _muito, _para mandar você vir fazer isso!

– Não tem esquema nenhum! – ela afirmou. – Sirius não está lá fora e eu estou aqui porque _eu _quis!

Ele ignorou.

– De qualquer forma, isso não foi muito esperto, McKinnon! – ele disse cinicamente. – Dar em cima de mim para ajudar o seu namoradinho numa tentativa inútil de me prejudicar...

– Isso não tem nada a ver com Sirius! – ela respondeu gritando, já começando a se desesperar. – Ontem, eu _terminei_ o meu namoro com ele!

– Terminou mesmo? – ele debochou. – Acho que não; você sempre perdoa Black, não importa o que ele faça!

– Dessa vez é definitivo! – ela assegurou. – Eu terminei com ele porque eu quero ficar com você, quero muito! Por favor, acredite em mim!

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, considerando-a. Marlene conhecia aquela expressão: será que ele estava tentando começar a acreditar nela? Merlin quisesse que sim.

– Vamos supor que a senhorita realmente tenha dispensado Black – ele disse, medindo as palavras por achar que ela não estava mesmo em seu juízo perfeito. – E vamos supor também que você realmente fez isso cogitando a hipótese de ficar comigo. _Por quê_?_ – _ele a questionou. – Ou melhor: _o quê_ a faria mudar de idéia sobre mim?

Marlene suspirou fundo e decidiu contar parte da verdade a ele; contaria tudo, exceto o uso do vira-tempo.

– Eu sei que tudo isso vai parecer confuso, mas eu posso explicar – ela começou. – Posso _mesmo _explicar, desde que você prometa não achar que eu realmente fiquei louca...

Era difícil não achar isso. Severus já estava achando, tinha quase certeza; mas concordou.

– Prometo.

– Então... – ela prosseguiu. – Eu não fui ao aniversário do Jay, porque eu estava vendo o futuro. O _nosso _futuro. E não gostei de algumas coisas que eu vi. Juro que se você tivesse visto, também não iria gostar.

Severus a encarou atento, mas achando aquela história de "futuro" muito surreal. E insistiu na pergunta que fizera anteriormente:

– E o que você viu lá no _futuro, _que lhe fez mudar de idéia até mesmo sobre mim?

– Eu vou estar morta – ela disse. – Principalmente isso. Mas quando eu voltei, achei que poderíamos mudar a nossa história e evitar muitas outras coisas que vão nos causar sofrimento!

– _Sofrimento_? Que tipo de sofrimento?

– Todos que você possa imaginar. E nós não precisamos passar por um caminho tortuoso! – ela respondeu séria. – Porque eu não quero que a nossa filha odeie você, nem tenha vergonha dos seus atos!

Ele suspirou impaciente; estava disposto a ouvir o que Marlene tinha para dizer, mas agora ela havia passado dos limites. Que história era aquela de "filha"?

– _Nossa filha_? – repetiu ele, indagando. – Eu não tenho filhos, e muito menos com _você_!

– Não tem _ainda –_ ela interpôs. – Mas você vai ver como a nossa filha é linda! Ela tem muito de nós dois!

Mas Severus não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Era absurdo demais.

– Eu prometi que não ia pensar que a senhorita estava louca, porém essa é a única hipótese que justifica a sua atitude, McKinnon! – ele concluiu. – Você fala como se nós tivéssemos uma vida juntos...

– Mas nós temos! – ela replicou. – Quero dizer, vamos ter!

De novo ele suspirou impaciente, e quis pôr um fim àquelaconversa infundada.

– A senhorita não precisava inventar uma história tão mirabolante para se vingar do seu namoradinho! – ele disse, ainda mais sério. – A minha resposta seria _não_!

– Não o quê? – de novo, ela não entendeu.

– _Não_! – ele repetiu. – A senhorita não vai me usar para afrontar Black! Arranje outro para seus fins de vingança!

– _Vingança_? _– _ela indagou, já sem perspectivas. – Ah, claro! É só nisso que você consegue pensar! Eu estou sobrando aqui!

– Estamos apenas nós dois na sala, McKinnon!

– Eu estou sobrando na _sua vida_! – ela gritou, apontando-lhe o dedo em riste. – Nunca vai ter espaço pra mim, pra nossa filha, pro amor, pra nada disso, porque na _sua vida _só tem espaço para as _Artes das Trevas_!

– Você está louca! – ele reafirmou. – Completamente desequilibrada!

Ela o advertiu:

– E você acabou de jogar no lixo a nossa única oportunidade de ser feliz!

– Sim... – concordou ele, debochado. – Acho até que eu vou _morrer_ sem você! Sabe o que está parecendo? Que Black te chutou e para se vingar dele, você veio dar uma de gostosa comigo!

Marlene não conseguiu responder. Slughorn reapareceu de repente.

– Vocês estavam... _discutindo_? – o professor perguntou preocupado. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Ela encarou Severus enquanto respondia:

– Nada professor! Eu só perdi o meu tempo! – dizendo isso, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu furiosa da sala.

Marlene realmente estava furiosa; saiu das masmorras a passos duros, embora desajeitada por causa do salto alto. Contrariada pelos imprevistos do presente, ela sentia tanta raiva que poderia azarar a primeira coisa que se mexesse na sua frente e não fosse sua sombra.

Ela era briguenta, encrenqueira... Mas não era normal para Marlene McKinnon sentir aquele tipo de raiva. Não por qualquer coisa. Agora ela sentia uma raiva cega, cortante, raiva de si mesma, porque tudo que planejara não deu certo; porque ela se precipitou e fez tudo errado.

"Ele acha que eu estou louca! Ele não acredita em mim!" – ela pensava a caminho da Torre Corvinal. – "Mas é claro, como ele acreditaria em mim se eu nem tenho como provar o que eu disse? Eu fiz tudo errado!"

Quando chegou ao seu dormitório, Marlene foi jogando a bolsa em cima da cama e os sapatos num canto qualquer; ao menos podia se livrar do salto alto, não precisaria deles agora e provavelmente nem tão cedo. Severus não acreditava nela e qualquer coisa que ela tentasse falar depois daquela discussão só iria piorar as coisas. Então sentou-se na cama e olhou para o alto.

– Merlin, eu fiz tudo errado! Como é que vai ser agora? – ela indagou.

E como se Merlin tivesse clareado sua mente, dando-lhe a resposta, ela pôs a mão no bolso de sua capa e encontrou o vira-tempo. Ela deu um sorriso triste.

– É, bonitinho... – ela falou com o objeto. – Acho que eu vou precisar de você de novo...

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! O que acharam do cap? Só posso dizer que nada vai ser fácil pra Lene a partir de agora! RSRSR

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Harpia: **_Oi Harpia! Obrigado! Capítulo postado, esperamos que goste! Bjus!

_**Viola: **_Oi Viola! Obrigado de novo pelos elogios, agora eu entendi o "bônus" RSRSR! E sim, o desenrolar da fic dependia da volta e das próximas "visitas" da Lene ao futuro! E já adianto que nada serão flores, haja visto esse cap! Ah, só uma coisinha: felizmente a Marlene _não é da Grifinória_ nessa fic, ela é da Corvinal e eu expliquei o motivo na minha N/A n° 3 do primeiro cap, pode conferir. Mesmo assim, não vai ser nada fácil ela chegar ao coração desconfiado do nosso sonserino favorito, e as coisas vão acontecer de uma forma bem inusitada! RSRSSR Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPITULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	5. Um Passeio no Passado

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 4**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**KaoriH, Ana Paula Prince, Bruna Carmo, Florence D. P Snape, Olg'Austen, Emily Farias, Coraline D. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter e Viola.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Os planos iniciais de Marlene não deram certo e ela decide ir ao futuro novamente, só que com o propósito de trazer sua filha para o passado..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO CINCO –

**UM PASSEIO NO PASSADO**

Marlene passou horas ali na cama, observando o vira-tempo e planejando alguma coisa. E percebeu que foi exatamente isso que faltou em suas últimas atitudes: planejamento. Mas, independente do que tivesse ocorrido naquela tarde, estava feito; agora ela precisava encontrar um jeito de consertar o que fizera.

Severus não acreditava nela, isso era fato. Mas talvez ele acreditasse, se ela pudesse _provar _tudo o que disse... Então, várias hipóteses começaram a crepitar em sua mente:

"E se eu tivesse _provas _do que eu disse, será que ele acreditaria?"

"E se a _verdade _estivesse bem diante dos olhos dele, será que ele acreditaria?"

"E se eu trouxesse _alguém_ do futuro, direto para o passado, alguém que comprovasse tudo o que eu disse, será que ele acreditaria?"

"E se eu trouxesse a _nossa filha_ e a colocasse frente a frente com Severus? Será que ainda assim ele teria alguma dúvida e não acreditaria em mim?"

Marlene ainda não tinha total certeza se esse plano "B" iria funcionar, mas estava disposta a arriscar. Faria qualquer coisa, tentaria todas as possibilidades que estivessem ao seu alcance para mudar seu futuro.

"Eu preciso tentar!" – ela pensou decidida.

Ela guardou o vira-tempo novamente no bolso de sua capa. E quando pensou em sair para uma nova viagem no tempo, frustrou-se completamente, pois olhou para o relógio e constatou que já passava das dezoito horas.

Marlene praguejou o tempo que perdera na cama; já não tinha como resolver nada naquele dia, pois tinha certeza que se ela reaparecesse no futuro à noite, Sarah jamais concordaria em sair do castelo – mesmo que fosse para continuar dentro do castelo, apenas em um tempo diferente – naquele horário, por mais que gostasse dela; afinal, sua filha era monitora – assim como ela – e pelo que Marlene percebera, a garota adorava servir de exemplo aos demais.

Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer _agora. _Amanhã ela resolveria.

###

Marlene agradeceu por não ter aulas pela manhã; só teria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas à tarde, mas pretendia faltar nessa aula; ou melhor: chegaria só depois da aula, quando Severus estivesse saindo da sala e o colocaria frente à frente com Sarah; o poder do sangue falaria mais alto.

Depois do almoço, Marlene fez o caminho que já conhecia até a Sala Precisa.

– Eu e você, bonitinho – ela disse, pegando o vira-tempo. – De novo.

E Marlene girou o vira-tempo. Novamente teve aquela sensação estranha da mudança de tempo. O mesmo mal-estar, o mesmo enjôo, a mesma respiração difícil. As coisas não deveriam ter mudado naquele _futuro_.

"Parece que nada mudou. Eu _ainda_ estou morta." – pensou ela.

Ela saiu da Sala Precisa sorrateiramente. Que vontade de ir até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e encontrar Severus de novo, num tempo onde ele era tão diferente com ela: não havia desconfiança nem dúvidas; só amor.

Mas ela pensou em sua situação difícil. Não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria naquela dimensão; o mais importante naquele momento era encontrar sua filha e trazê-la para o seu tempo. E pensar rapidamente num argumento muito forte para convencer Sarah a acompanhá-la até o _passado._

"Talvez eu precise omitir alguns fatos." – Marlene concluiu. – "Mas é necessário."

Ela foi até a Torre Grifinória e ficou escondida atrás de uma pilastra, observando o movimento. Em algum momento sua filha deveria sair para alguma aula e então, Marlene a abordaria.

A espera de Marlene não demorou quase nada; logo ela via sua filha saindo sozinha pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. _Sozinha_. Sempre sozinha. E até meio abatida, pelo que Marlene reparou; ela podia ficar ali, admirando por horas a filha que não conhecia. Mas logo ela não se conteve e saiu de trás da pilastra, chamando-a:

– Sarah?

A grifinória virou-se para ela:

– Madeline! – Sarah exclamou, e no instante seguinte o abatimento tinha se transformado em felicidade. – Que bom te ver bem! – ela abraçou Marlene. – Eu te procurei por Hogwarts inteira! Até na Torre Corvinal eu estive investigando, mas ninguém sabia de você, nem o professor Flitwick!

– Acho que ele se _esqueceu_ de mim... – improvisou Marlene.

– Eu tive quase certeza que o Snape tinha feito algo muito ruim quando te levou embora naquela noite! – Sarah disse séria. – Pensei até que ele tivesse te matado ou usado alguma daquelas maldições imperdoáveis em você, enfim, pensei que ele tivesse feito as coisas horríveis que fez a vida inteira!

Marlene teve uma imensa vontade de confortar sua filha e dizer a verdade, dizer que o pai dela não era nada disso; ela morreria de orgulho ao saber o homem maravilhoso que Severus era de verdade. Mas ainda não podia fazer isso, como ele mesmo havia dito.

– Não se preocupe, eu estou bem – ela respondeu. – Só tive uns compromissos de última hora! Mas eu estou aqui, não estou?

– É... está sim! – Sarah concordou com um sorriso. – Eu nem sei como ia ser se tivesse mesmo acontecido alguma coisa com você... Mas você pode me dizer a verdade, Madeline. Eu sei que atrapalhei algum compromisso seu aquele dia...

– Não, você não atrapalhou nada – respondeu Marlene.

Mas Sarah não se deu por satisfeita.

– É que eu percebi que você estava com um vestido de festa embaixo da capa – afirmou ela. – E só depois que você foi embora com Snape que eu pensei que poderia ter estragado a sua noite. Mas de qualquer forma, eu não teria deixado você sair do castelo à noite.

– Você não estragou nada, mesmo. Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, ter vindo conversar com você...

– E você foi a primeira que conseguiu – Sarah disse. – Eu nunca fiquei mais de um minuto falando com alguém. Eu não gosto de ninguém aqui. Quero dizer, _agora _eu gosto de _você. _Você é a única amiga que eu tenho aqui em Hogwarts, Madeline!

Marlene sabia que já estava na hora de agir.

– Bom, Sarah... Nós somos amigas, não somos?

– Somos, claro.

– E você _confia_ em mim?

– Depende do que você vai me pedir – Sarah respondeu direta.

Marlene se surpreendeu.

– Como sabe que eu vou te pedir uma coisa?

– É óbvio. Se você precisa saber se eu _confio _em você, é porque precisa que eu _faça _alguma coisa por você – a grifinória respondeu e assegurou: – Mas eu faço; desde que não seja o favor de ir pedir para o Snape melhorar alguma nota sua, como todos costumam me pedir. Se não for isso, pode ter certeza que eu faço, Madeline.

Marlene então pediu:

– Eu queria te levar para um passeio; só nós duas... Mas ninguém pode ficar sabendo.

Sarah a olhou, confusa.

– Olha Madeline, eu não sei o que você está insinuando, mas eu já tenho uma pessoa; mesmo que ela não esteja perto de mim, eu a respeito muito e...

– Não, eu não estou falando assim, eu e você num passeio _romântico_! – Marlene corrigiu depressa. – Eu quero te levar para um passeio no tempo – e tirou o vira-tempo do bolso, mostrando o objeto à filha.

– Caramba, Madeline! – Sarah exclamou enquanto avaliava o objeto. – Isso é um vira-tempo, e ainda por cima, do Equador! Mas porque você o trouxe? Você sabe que esses objetos são proibidos! – e fez menção de confiscar o vira-tempo.

– É que eu preciso muito voltar no tempo para corrigir um erro e só você pode me ajudar! – disse Marlene com um pouco de exaltação na voz.

– Isso tem a ver com a pessoa que azarou você aquele dia? – Sarah quis saber.

– Eu não posso dizer – Marlene respondeu. – Você vai precisar confiar em mim. E eu preciso muito que você confie, senão pode acontecer uma grande desgraça.

Sarah lhe devolveu o vira-tempo. E ficou séria.

– Veja, eu nunca acobertei uma atitude errada dentro dessa escola e nem pretendo fazer isso – ela advertiu, mas depois acrescentou: – Mas você está me parecendo tão desesperada que eu vou te ajudar. Quando você quer voltar para o passado?

– Agora.

Sarah se impacientou.

– Mas eu tenho aula de Transfiguração agora, Madeline! – reclamou ela. – E eu _nunca _faltei a uma aula da Minerva! Além disso, eu sou _monitora _da Grifinória e não quero que ela se decepcione comigo!

– Ela adora você, e com certeza vai te desculpar! – Marlene garantiu. – Nós precisamos voltar ao passado e resolver esse meu problema o quanto antes! Senão até você pode sair prejudicada!

A grifinória a encarou desconfiada.

– Não sei Madeline, isso está muito esquisito!

Marlene insistiu.

– Eu nunca te pediria isso se não fosse muito importante mesmo! Venha comigo, Sarah! Por favor!

Sarah tornou a olhá-la desconfiada, mas concordou:

– Está bem, então. Mas onde será o nosso ponto de partida? Porque você sabe que não podemos ser vistas em hipótese nenhuma!

– A Sala Precisa.

– Perfeito, Madeline. E quanto tempo nós vamos voltar? – Sarah indagou curiosa. – Três dias? Uma semana?

– Eu prefiro que você saiba quando chegarmos lá.

Sarah deu de ombros; no fundo, já sabia que não adiantava perguntar de novo e acompanhou sua nova _amiga_ até a Sala Precisa. Marlene já sabia o que fazer e passou a corrente prateada do vira-tempo em volta dela e da filha. Ela girou o vira-tempo em posição inversa. De novo, o tempo mudou.

Marlene constatou que haviam retornado ao _passado. _Quando saíram da Sala Precisa, ela disse à filha:

– Nós voltamos no tempo, Sarah. Não podemos ser vistas – e advertiu: – E por favor, não fale com ninguém que lhe pareça desconhecido, entendeu?

– Eu sei tudo sobre vira-tempos, Madeline – Sarah tripudiou. – E conheço todos em Hogwarts, eu lhe disse isso!

– Sim, você disse. Mas eu...

– Eu conheço as regras. Não se preocupe – Sara garantiu e piscou para Marlene. – Bem, onde estamos indo?

– Já vamos chegar – foi o que Marlene conseguiu responder.

Elas continuaram andando, Marlene seguia com sua filha até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sarah não conseguia evitar o estranhamento ao passar pelos demais estudantes no corredor.

– Que gente estranha... – ela comentou. – Todos estão diferentes, é como se... Até parece que eu não conheço ninguém!

Marlene não respondeu; seu sangue gelou quando ela reconheceu a pessoa que vinha na direção contrária.

"Que droga! Tudo que eu _não_ precisava agora era encontrar justamente Sirius!" – ela pensou desesperada; tentou dar meia-volta, mas Sarah a segurou:

– O que aconteceu, Madeline?

De novo Sarah ficou sem a resposta; Marlene foi interrompida por Sirius:

– Lene querida...! – ele disse enquanto se aproximava delas. – Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga nova? Quero dizer, _aluna_ nova...

Marlene continuou estática e foi Sarah quem respondeu por ela:

– Não faço idéia de quem seja, mas se é da Grifinória, deveria saber que eu não sou nova aqui!

– Hum, já se sente em casa... – disse Sirius. – Qual a sua graça?

– Desgraça – disse Sarah.

– Boa – ele deu um sorrisinho. – Mas eu perguntei o seu nome.

– Sarah Sn...

Marlene a interrompeu desesperadamente:

– Não dê confiança a ele, Sarah!

– O quê que é isso, Lene! – Sirius reclamou. – Deixe a sua amiga se apresentar!

– Eu já disse, o meu nome é Sarah – a grifinória respondeu. – E você?

– Pode me chamar de "seu criado" – ele disse. – No vulgo, Sirius Black.

Sarah deu uma risada gostosa e debochada.

– O que foi? – indagou Sirius. – Já sei... Gostou do meu nome, não foi?

– Você não pode ser _Sirius Black_! – Sarah disse com descrença.

– E por que não? – ele quis saber.

– Sirius Black morreu esses dias! Saiu no Profeta Diário!

Marlene piscou. Então Sirius _também _morreria? Não estava mais apaixonada por ele, mas também não queria vê-lo morto. Sirius, entretanto, fez piada da situação:

– Eu... morri? Não, acho que eu ainda estou _bem _vivo; ao menos é o que o meu corpo está dizendo... – ele respondeu, maliciosamente. – Se não acredita, é só dar uma passada no meu quarto depois...

Marlene o interrompeu:

– Como você tem _coragem_ de dar em cima da minha f... – ela engoliu a palavra – ... amiga?

– Ciúme, Marlene? – ele indagou em desafio. – Pensei que tivesse _terminado _comigo!

– Ciúme? Não, nem um pouco – ela rebateu, séria. – Estou apenas indignada com a sua falta de vergonha na cara!

Sirius deu de ombros. E voltou-se para a grifinória:

– Sarah querida, eu te perdôo por rir do meu nome, ao menos eu pude ver o seu sorriso lindo! – e malicioso, acrescentou: – E saiba que o convite que eu lhe fiz hoje à noite, vai continuar de pé... Assim como outras coisas...

– Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Sr. _Sirius-Black-Ressuscitado_. – ela disse, cínica. – Da fruta que você gosta, eu como até o caroço!

– Uh! – ele gemeu com falso desapontamento. – Isso foi um _não, _definitivamente?

– Não é óbvio? – perguntou Sarah.

Marlene se impacientou:

– Vamos, Sarah! – ela disse, puxando a filha pelo braço. – Sai da minha frente, Sirius!

Ele nem se mexeu. Ficou ali parado, achando a nova amiga de Marlene bem esquisita.

"Que jeito esquisito dessa garota falar..." – ele pensou. – "Até parecia aquele idiota do Snivellus falando... Não, isso não seria possível... Acho que eu estou imaginando coisas..."

Elas já estavam a metros de distância de Sirius, mas Sarah continuava indignada com a _proposta _dele.

– Que cara idiota, Madeline! – ela reclamou.

– Ele sempre foi – respondeu Marlene, rindo discretamente: sua filha mal conhecera Sirius e já não gostava dele. Só podia ser genético.

– Que tipo de _idiota _convida para sua cama alguém que mal conhece? – Sarah continuava reclamando.

– O idiota do meu ex-namorado. E _ele é_ o meu ex-namorado.

– É? – Sarah indagou. – E por que ele te chamou de _Marlene_?

– Acho que ele se confundiu – Marlene desconversou. – Ele já me traiu com metade da escola, sabia?

– Sinto muito. Bem, você enrolou, enrolou, enrolou e até agora não me disse onde estamos indo! – Sarah cobrou a resposta.

Marlene percebeu que não tinha mais como omitir isso de Sarah.

– Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – respondeu.

Sarah se impacientou de novo.

– Madeline! Eu disse que não ia pedir nenhum favor para o Snape! – ela reclamou séria. – Eu nem estou a fim de olhar para a cara dele hoje!

– Eu só quero que você _fale _com uma pessoa.

– Quem?

– Confie em mim! – Marlene pediu. – É só isso que eu te peço.

– Não precisa; eu confio muito em você, Madeline – concordou Sarah.

Marlene relanceou para dentro da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; ninguém havia saído ainda. Então, ela e a filha ficaram escondidas atrás de duas pilastras, observando até que a aula terminasse. Logo que os alunos começaram a sair, Marlene se dirigiu até a porta.

– Madeline? – Sarah perguntou num sussurro. – O que vai fazer?

– Me espere um minuto – Marlene respondeu. – Quando eu te chamar você entra, certo?

– Certo.

Marlene entrou na sala sem fazer o menor ruído sequer. Severus estava lá, sozinho. Ainda bem; ela agradecia por ele ser sempre o último a deixar a sala de aula. Estranhamente, ele nem se virou quando ela o chamou:

– Snape?

– Você de novo? – foi o que ele limitou-se a responder, ainda de costas.

– Eu não estou sozinha dessa vez – Marlene disse.

Severus então se virou para encará-la.

– Black faz parte da sua fantasia? – ele perguntou cínico.

– Espere um minuto – ela disse, enquanto voltava até a porta. – Eu quero ver se você vai ter coragem de renegar o seu próprio sangue!

– _Sangue_? Do que está falando, McKinnon?

– Você já vai saber – e então chamou a filha que estava no corredor: – Entre, Sarah!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! O que acharam do cap? Esperamos que gostem!

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bruna Carmo: **_Oi Bruna! Digamos que se ele acreditasse, então não seria o Sev que conhecemos! RSRSR E a Lene bem que tentou, mas ficou só na vontade! Obrigado pelos elogios e quanto ao bar, isso só aconteceria se a Lene esperasse até a Formatura, mas assim como nós, ela tem pressa. RSRSR Bjus!

_**Viola: **_Oi Viola! Sim, a Lene se precipitou, ela tem pressa em querer consertar o passado e o futuro – quem não teria? RSRSRSRSR Ela foi ao futuro buscar a filha, voltou ao passado, agora veremos as consequências RSRSR Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Mais um pedido:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPITULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	6. Passado X Futuro

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 5**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Ana Paula Prince, Bruna Carmo, Florence D. P. Snape, Emily Farias, Coraline D. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter e Viola.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene teve a idéia arriscada de trazer sua filha para o passado; isso acaba piorando ainda mais a situação e tudo quase termina em tragédia._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO SEIS –

**PASSADO X FUTURO**

Espanto. Choque. Surpresa. Severus sentiu tudo isso quando viu aquela grifinória desconhecida entrando na sala. E a expressão de assombro no rosto da garota não era diferente da dele. Não era _nada _diferente, o que o surpreendeu ainda mais.

Sarah também se assustou num primeiro momento. Podia jurar que a expressão admirada no rosto do sonserino que se encontrava no fundo da sala era igual à dela naquele instante. E ela já tinha visto isso antes... Era como se estivesse...

"Olhando no espelho!" – Sarah e Severus pensaram juntos.

Ele não sabia explicar. Tinha sido invadido por um forte sentimento de ternura, algo que nem imaginava que pudesse sentir, mas que logo se dissipou quando a grifinória desconhecida chegou mais perto de Marlene e se manifestou grosseiramente:

– Quem é esse cara, Madeline? – Sarah perguntou assustada.

– Eu é que pergunto! – Severus retrucou. – Quem é essa garota?

Marlene suspirou.

– Ele é o seu pai, Sarah – respondeu ela.

– O quê? – Severus e a filha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– É isso mesmo – repetiu Marlene e fez as apresentações: – Severus esta é a sua filha; Sarah, este é o seu pai.

Ambos se encararam incrédulos.

– Não, _você_ não pode ser... _meu pai! _– exclamou Sarah.

– Concordamos em alguma coisa – disse Severus.

Sarah rapidamente se virou para Marlene e a arrastou para o canto da sala.

– Madeline – ela sussurrou –, eu vi o _meu pai_ hoje de manhã e ele _não é assim_!

– É que... ele já _foi _assim... – disse Marlene.

– Não! – Sarah replicou. – Esse cara não pode ser _meu pai_, olha a idade dele!

Severus rolou os olhos, impaciente com o cochicho das duas. Quem elas pensavam que eram para discutir o que ele _era _ou _não era_? Ele quis ir embora, mas a curiosidade era mais forte e ele continuou atento ao que Marlene dizia:

– Sarah, eu disse que nós íamos voltar no tempo, lembra?

– Lembro, claro – Sarah respondeu e quis saber: – Mas então... _quanto tempo _nós voltamos?

– Dezoito anos.

Sarah quase não acreditou.

– Então por isso aquelas pessoas estão diferentes, porque... – ela pareceu confusa. – Madeline, em nome de Merlin... O que está acontecendo, por que me trouxe _aqui_?

– Eu trouxe você do futuro, para conversar com o seu pai – Marlene respondeu. – E eu preciso que você _conte _a ele todas aquelas coisas que você me contou da primeira vez que conversamos, aquelas coisas sobre o _futuro _dele!

Ao ouvir aquela palavra, Severus se impacientou:

– Ah, não! De novo essa história de _futuro_? Eu não vou nem perder o meu tempo ouvindo isso! Com licença! – ele disse e quando fez menção de atravessar a sala até a porta, Marlene se colocou à sua frente e pediu:

– Não! Espere!

– Saia da minha frente – ele esbravejou.

– Eu só quero que você _olhe _pra ela, Severus! – Marlene disse, quase gritando enquanto trazia a filha novamente para mais perto deles. – Agora diga se ela _não é_ sua filha!

Severus tinha certeza que aquilo era uma bobagem, mas mesmo assim decidiu perder mais um minuto. Não sabia exatamente _o_ _quê _o levou a fazer isso, mas voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para a grifinória desconhecida que estava ao lado de Marlene. E novamente se surpreendeu ao reparar em suas feições delicadas.

Os cabelos dela estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, mas Severus percebeu que eram lisos, longos e negros, assim como os dele. O leve arquear da sobrancelha da garota, muito semelhante ao dele por sinal, o fez perceber que ela o olhava desconfiada. E ele reparou que os olhos dela também eram negros como os dele e até poderia dizer que tinham o mesmo formato dos olhos de sua mãe. Mas, observando melhor, ele viu que o nariz não era dele – ainda bem!, ele pensou –, era levemente arrebitado como o de Marlene; elas tinham a mesma boca e quando a garota crispou os lábios para ele, ele se deu conta que era o mesmo jeito de Marlene crispar os lábios quando parecia intrigada com alguma coisa.

A voz de Marlene interrompeu sua observação:

– Viu, eu disse que ela tinha muito de nós dois...

Mas Severus não se deixou convencer.

– Um mero truque de Transfiguração! – ele disse ríspido. – Qualquer metamorfomago poderia adquirir as minhas características e mesclar com as suas!

– _Transfiguração_? – indagou Sarah para Marlene. – Do que ele está falando, Madeline?

– Não sei, Sarah – Marlene desconversou e questionou Severus: – E quantos _metamorfomagos _você conhece, Severus?

Severus sabia que a habilidade da metamorfomagia era muito rara, mas ignorou a possibilidade e respondeu a pergunta de Marlene com outra pergunta:

– Qual das suas amigas está nessa palhaçada com você? – ele a questionou, respondendo cinicamente: – Isso se não for o próprio Black travestido de mulher! – e virou-se para a grifinória: – Se for _você_ Black, saiba que está melhor assim!

– Que Black? – perguntou Sarah para ele. – Não sei de Black nenhum!

Ele riu com sarcasmo.

– Então _quem é você_? – ele perguntou à grifinória.

Ela respondeu sem se intimidar:

– Sarah Snape! Sarah com orgulho e Snape por azar!

Severus tomou aquilo como um insulto à sua inteligência.

"Como se _eu _não soubesse que na _minha família _não existe nenhuma Sarah!" – pensou ele.

– Impostora! O único Snape vivo no mundo bruxo sou _eu_! – ele disse sério.

– E _eu_ também! – interpôs Sarah. – Mas não pense que eu _gosto _do seu nome! Eu preferia mil vezes usar o sobrenome da minha mãe, McKinnon! O seu só me dá vergonha!

– Vergonha seria ter um filho na _Grifinória – _ele respondeu desgostoso. – Como se o Chapéu Seletor tivesse um dia a capacidade, ou melhor, a _incapacidade _de colocar um _Snape _naquele inferno!

Sarah arregalou os olhos.

– Espera aí! – ela exclamou. – Eu já _ouvi _isso antes. É...! – e apontou para Severus. – _Você _já me disse isso antes!

– Posso saber quando, se nunca sequer _lhe vi_ antes? – indagou ele.

– Quando eu recusei a escolha do Chapéu, que queria me mandar para a Sonserina! – ela disse e foi chegando mais perto dele enquanto falava para Marlene: – Madeline, acho que é ele sim... É o Snape mesmo! Está bem parecido com aquela foto que o Slughorn tem na sala dele!

Severus suspirou impaciente quando viu os olhos curiosos da grifinória em cima dele. Decidido a acabar com aquela palhaçada, puxou a desconhecida pelo cabelo.

– _Legilimens_! – bradou ele, com a varinha apontada diretamente para a têmpora de Sarah.

Marlene sufocou um gemido de susto, mas não conseguiu fazer nada para proteger a filha; Severus tinha sido muito rápido. Porém, ele nada encontrou ao vasculhar a mente da garota à sua frente; ela era uma ótima oclumente, melhor do que ele até, mas ele jamais admitiria. As barreiras mentais dela eram muito fortes, como se o poder dela de fechar a mente estivesse sendo treinado há muito tempo. Definitivamente, ela não poderia ser Black travestido; ele não teria toda essa habilidade. Sem êxito, Severus a livrou do feitiço e viu que Sarah deu um sorriso debochado.

– Você achou mesmo que conseguiria? – ela perguntou cínica.

– O quê? – ele fez-se de desentendido.

– Entrar na minha mente – respondeu Sarah, ainda mais cínica. – Eu pratico Oclumência desde os meus _cinco_ anos! – e antes que ele perguntasse, ela se antecipou a dizer: – Sim, foi _você_ quem me ensinou! Acho que essa foi a única coisa útil que você conseguiu fazer por mim!

"Mais uma desequilibrada para dizer que tem uma _vida _comigo! Eu mereço!" – pensou Severus.

– O espetáculo de vocês já acabou? – ele perguntou debochado. – Sim, porque vocês estão perdendo tempo aqui! Os palcos trouxas devem estar sedentos por talentos como os de vocês!

– Não tem espetáculo nenhum! – Marlene gritou com Severus. – Em nome de Merlin, será que você não entende? Eu fui até o _futuro _e trouxe a Sarah, eu trouxe a _sua filha _para conversar com você!

– Mas acho que ele não está muito a fim de me escutar, Madeline! – afirmou Sarah. – Nunca esteve, por que estaria agora? E eu também não quero falar mais nada! Acho que ele não _merece _saber!

Marlene se desesperou.

– Não, Sarah! – ela exclamou e argumentou para a filha: – Nós temos que resolver tudo antes de você voltar para o futuro! A nossa vida depende disso e...

Severus a interrompeu grosseiramente:

– Você vai insistir nessa história de _nossa vida_? – indagou ele. – Se você soubesse o quanto isso soa ridículo... E não me convence nem um pouco...

Marlene irritou-se.

– Então acho que eu vou trazer _Lily _aqui! – ela gritou em resposta. – Talvez _ela _consiga te convencer de alguma coisa, ela era a única que conseguia!

A expressão dele não se modificou.

– Não fale do que não sabe – respondeu ele, impassível.

Sarah só olhava confusa para os dois, ouvindo atentamente a discussão e se perguntava: "Do que eles estão falando?"

– Mas é esse o problema, Severus! – insistiu Marlene. – Eu sei de _muitas_ coisas e sei _muito_ bem; sei de _tudo_ que vai acontecer no _futuro_ se você continuar nessa de _Artes das Trevas_, se você não ficar _comigo_!

– Ora, parece que tanto tempo de convivência com Black, Potter e companhia te deixou igual a eles: prepotente, pretensiosa... – afirmou Severus, fazendo pouco caso. – A não ser que nessa sua _insistência _comigo haja alguma intenção que eu já não saiba...

– Que intenção? – Marlene não entendeu.

Ele deu um meio sorriso debochado.

– A senhorita está tão desesperada assim para trepar comigo? – perguntou ele, respondendo debochado: – Bem, se estiver... deixe-me ver... nós temos que fazer uma ronda juntos amanhã, não temos? Podemos resolver o problema em uma sala vazia... E finalmente você vai poder jogar na cara do seu _namorado _que o pior inimigo dele passou a noite inteira te f...

Severus não terminou a frase; sem que ele pudesse esperar um feitiço o atingiu e sua língua estava colada no céu da boca. E de _onde _tinha vindo aquele feitiço? Claro, da grifinória desconhecida que agora apontava a varinha diretamente para o seu rosto. Mas ele nem a ouviu falar nada, nem pegar a varinha!

"Mais uma covarde nojenta para virar os meus feitiços contra mim!" – ele pensou com raiva.

"_Travalíngua_!" – foi o que Sarah gritou em pensamento. E ela logo avançara para cima de Severus com a varinha empunhada.

– Você não vai falar assim com a Madeline! – gritou Sarah. – Peça desculpas AGORA!

Severus não disse nada e também nem poderia: ainda estava com a língua colada no céu da boca. Sarah pareceu ter se esquecido disso por um segundo, porque insistiu:

– Eu mandei pedir desculpas! – ela gritou de novo; nenhum movimento de Severus ainda, apenas o olhar desafiador dele. E então ela se descontrolou: – Desculpas _Império_!

Severus caiu de joelhos no chão diante de Marlene.

– Perdão-desculpe-por-favor! – as palavras mastigadas saíram contra a vontade dele.

– Eu _não_ escutei! – Sarah disse e comandou: – Mais alto!

"Como essa imunda se atreve?" – pensou Severus. Quando ele estivesse livre, ela iria se arrepender.

– Me-DESCULPE! – ele disse, num grito.

– Ainda não é suficiente! – Sarah continuou. – Beije os pés dela!

Marlene recuou quando Severus se arrastou em sua direção.

– PARE! – ela gritou com Sarah; não queria erguer a varinha contra a própria filha.

– Não, Madeline! – respondeu Sarah, mantendo Severus sob a maldição. – Ele te ofendeu!

– PARE! – repetiu Marlene. – Essa maldição é _imperdoável_!

Sarah então parou, abaixando a varinha; Severus estava livre da maldição. E ela abaixou a cabeça também, num visível sinal de vergonha.

_Imperdoável. _Foi isso que a fez parar. Não que ela não soubesse que a Maldição Imperius era imperdoável, mas foi a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça diante da raiva cega que sentiu ao ver Severus falando daquela maneira tão descortês com sua _amiga. _Ela olhou para Marlene constrangida ao máximo.

– Eu... eu... eu não acredito que eu fiz isso, Madeline! – ela disse nervosa. – Eu _nunca _usei uma maldição imperdoável antes...

– Calma! – pediu Marlene e garantiu: – Ninguém vai saber.

Mas Sarah continuava nervosa:

– Eu só pratiquei feitiços defensivos e...

Livre da maldição, Severus aproveitou o momento de distração das duas e discretamente sacou a varinha por entre as vestes; apontou para Marlene e disse:

– _Serpensortia_!

Uma jibóia enrolou-se ao corpo de Marlene, imobilizando-a. Os gritos dela de pavor fizeram um sorriso perverso aparecer no rosto de Severus; a azaração lhe ocorreu justamente porque ele sabia o quanto Marlene tinha medo de cobras e, sendo monitor, ele também não queria dar nenhuma ênfase às Artes das Trevas na frente delas.

– Não se mexa! _EVANESCO_!_ EVANESCO_!_ – _gritava Sarah, varinha empunhada contra a cobra, mas não surtia efeito e o ofídio estava sufocando Marlene. – _EVANESCO_!_ EVANESCO_!

Diante do desespero delas, o sorriso perverso de Severus ia se alargando cada vez mais.

"_Por que _não funciona?" – Sarah pensou aflita. E então lhe ocorreu que faltava uma palavra e ela disse o feitiço corretamente:

– _Vipera Evanesca_!

A serpente foi destruída e junto com ela, o sorriso de Severus.

– Você está bem, Madeline? – Sarah perguntou.

Mas antes que Marlene pudesse responder, Severus olhou desgostoso para a grifinória e não-verbalmente, tentou atingi-la com "_Levicorpus_!", mas Sarah bloqueou:

– _PROTEGO_! – ela gritou.

Novamente o sorriso de Severus se desfez quando o feitiço ricocheteou nele e por pouco o acertaria se ele não tivesse se abaixado. Sarah o olhou com desprezo e concluiu:

– Isso foi ridículo.

Severus se ergueu; seu sangue fervia. Ele realmente não queria chegar ao extremo de usar Artes das Trevas ali, mas aquela grifinória desconhecida estava pedindo por isso.

– Quer algo mais _sério_? _– _perguntou ele e em seguida disse: – _Crucio_!

– _PROTEGO MÁXIMA_! – Marlene berrou desesperada, criando mais um campo de defesa em volta dela e de Sarah; o feitiço se dissipou. – O que estão... _fazendo_?

– Não preciso de _você_ para me defender! – Sarah gritou e empurrou Marlene, ficando frente a frente com Severus. – _PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS_!_ INCARCEROUS_!_ EXPELLIARMUS_! – ela gritou os três feitiços de uma vez.

– _Impedimenta_! _– _Marlene gritava. – _Impedimenta_! _Impedimenta_!

– _Expelliarmus_!_ Estupefaça_!_ Imobillus_! – Severus revidou.

Ironicamente, pai e filha não conseguiam se acertar; os feitiços ricocheteavam pelas paredes, pelo teto, pelo chão. Marlene bloqueava o máximo que conseguia deles, ouvindo os estalos dos objetos se quebrando, da sala sendo destruída.

– _Impedimenta_! – Marlene disse, e arriscadamente pôs-se no meio deles. – Parem com isso, por favor!

– Saia da frente ou vai se machucar! – Severus disse para Marlene e tentou acertar Sarah dizendo: – _Expulso_!

– Você está mais perto disso, Snape! – respondeu Sarah, atacando-o de volta: – _Everte Statum_!

– PAREM! PAREM! PAREM! – Marlene berrou de novo. – Em nome de Merlin, PAREM! Vocês vão acabar se matando!

As varinhas então se abaixaram por um momento.

– Ela tem razão – Severus falou com Sarah. – Você não tem chance contra mim!

– _Você _é que não tem! – rebateu ela. – Eu sou muito melhor, mais esperta e mais rápida do que você!

E sem que Severus pudesse esperar, Sarah bradou outra maldição. Algo que ele jamais teria esperado dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa:

– _SECTUMSEMPRA_!

Os olhos deles se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo. Infelizmente, Sarah não pensou duas vezes. Se soubesse o que aquele feitiço faria, jamais o teria usado. Ela ouviu um grito de horror de Marlene e ela mesma ficou horrorizada ao ver que o peito de Severus começou a se abrir em cortes profundos e que mais cortes começaram a surgir em seu rosto; o sangue jorrava como se o corpo dele o rejeitasse naturalmente e logo ele caiu no chão, envolto numa poça do próprio sangue.

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! – Marlene berrou com Sarah. – QUE FEITIÇO É ESSE? DESFAÇA AGORA!

Sarah continuava horrorizada. Ainda chocada, ela deu dois passos vacilantes, se aproximando de Severus; felizmente ela sabia o contrafeitiço e o murmurou em palavras estranhas e ininteligíveis. Logo, os cortes foram diminuindo de tamanho e intensidade, e quando se fecharam totalmente, Sarah caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando em cima do corpo de seu pai.

Severus abriu os olhos impressionado. Como aquela garota poderia saber sobre o "Sectumsempra" e o contrafeitiço tão bem quanto ele? Algo lhe dizia que aquela grifinória desconhecida não era uma garota qualquer. Mas ainda assim, ele não se deixou convencer pela atitude dela; para ele, tudo não passava de uma grande encenação. Em vez de agradecido, ele mostrou-se debochado.

– Agora só falta você dizer que também aprendeu isso comigo – ele disse à Sarah. – No _futuro..._

– Pare de brigar comigo! – Sarah disse exaltada, enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu só quero que você olhe pra mim e diga que você está bem, pai!

"Nossa, eu disse!" – ela pensou confusa. – "Eu disse aquela palavra de novo! Eu o chamei de _pai _outra vez!"

Severus continuou impassível; não se deixou conquistar, nem avaliou a palavra. Apenas disse desdenhoso:

– Eu não sou seu pai, nem aqui nem em tempo algum. Você não passa de uma grifinória besta e covarde! Uma _desequilibrada_, como a sua _mãe_!

Sarah então se descontrolou, dando-lhe vários tapas e bofetadas no rosto; suas mãos arderam, queimando. Ela parou de agredir Severus, mas já estava pronta para sacar a varinha e atacá-lo de novo; só não fez isso porque Marlene a segurou.

– Chega, Sarah! – disse Marlene. – É melhor nós irmos embora!

– Mas as coisas que ele disse de mim e da minha mãe...! – Sarah replicou. – Eu não vou deixar por isso mesmo, Madeline!

_Madeline. _Aquilo chamou a atenção de Severus; só agora ele se deu conta de que era assim que Sarah se dirigia à Marlene desde o começo.

– Por que insiste em chamá-la de _Madeline_? – ele indagou a Sarah.

– Porque esse é o nome dela, seu idiota! – a grifinória respondeu.

Marlene gelou. Ela sentiu que o segredo que tentava esconder de Sarah estava por um fio e se Severus resolvesse contar _quem _ela era...

E ele falaria. Para se vingar.

– Não creio... – ele disse cinicamente, percebendo que o jogo tinha mudado de lado. – Você não contou a verdade para a garota que diz ser sua filha, _Marlene_?

– Que verdade? – Sarah indagou preocupada para Marlene. – O que ele está dizendo? Por que ele está te chamando de Marlene, Madeline?

– _Madeline_? _– _ele debochou de Sarah. – Como se _você _não soubesse que _ela _é a própria Marlene McKinnon! A sua _mãe..._

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Esperamos que gostem apesar de tudo! O que acharam das consequências? Bom, tem mais no próximo e eu acho que vocês já sabem o que é... RSRSR

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bruna Carmo: **_Oi Bruna! Olha... Realmente essa atitude da Lene vai ter algumas consequências no futuro; algumas boas, outras nem tanto... Só lendo os próximos caps para saber... Ah, mais uma vez, agradecemos os seus elogios. Na verdade, quem não gosta? Bjus!

_**Viola: **_Oi Viola! Pois é exatamente assim que a Lene se sente com essa "bagunça" no tempo! RSRSR Esse cap é prova disso, mas calma, que ainda virão mais dificuldades, porém tudo irá se resolver, ainda que de forma inusitada! Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Meu Lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPITULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	7. Conhecendo Mais do Passado

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 6**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Florence D. P. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Coraline D. Snape**__**, Emily Farias, Loren **__(bem-vinda!)__**, Lari SL **__(bem-vinda!) __**e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Ainda passeando pelo passado, em meio a uma discussão entre Marlene e Severus, Sarah acaba conhecendo mais sobre o seu passado..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO SETE –

**CONHECENDO MAIS DO PASSADO**

Sarah não acreditou. Olhou decepcionada para Marlene.

– Isso é verdade...? _Você_ é minha... _mãe_?

– Sarah, calma... – Marlene respondeu. – Eu posso explicar...

Mas Sarah já não estava mais escutando.

– Claro! Por isso aquele cara te chamou de Marlene! – ela disse exaltada. – Por isso àquela hora você disse que eu tinha muito de _vocês dois_! – e apontou para Marlene e Severus. – E você não teve nem a dignidade de me contar!

Marlene tentou explicar:

– Eu ia lhe contar, Sarah, eu juro... Só estava esperando um momento mais apropriado...

– _Momento mais apropriado_? Pra quê? – Sarah indagou com sarcasmo. – Pra contar que mentiu para mim, que me fez de idiota?

Severus aplaudiu. Marlene virou-se para ele quando ele disse:

– Bravo! Essa cena dramática de vocês está perfeita! Pena que não me convence!

No instante seguinte, Marlene ouviu passos e se virou de novo. Sarah não estava mais lá e ela nem viu sua filha sair.

– Cadê a Sarah? – ela perguntou a Severus.

– Deve estar chegando à Espanha pela velocidade em que saiu – ele respondeu debochado.

Marlene correu até a porta, mas não viu ninguém no corredor. Voltou-se novamente para Severus, gritando desesperada:

– Você não percebe? Ela _não pode _ser vista!

Ele não deu a menor importância.

– Pensasse nisso antes.

– Nós temos que encontrá-la! – insistiu Marlene.

– _Nós_, não. _Você – _respondeu ele, impassível. – Por que acha que eu iria querer encontrar uma desequilibrada que quase me matou?

– Porque ela é sua filha!

Severus riu, descrente. Marlene continuou insistindo.

– Eu estou _implorando_ para você fazer alguma coisa que não piore ainda mais a nossa situação! Será que você poderia ajudar?

– Não – disse ele, friamente. – Aquela garota não _merece _que eu faça nada por ela.

Ela levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperada.

– Ai que desgraça! E a culpa é _toda sua_! _– _disse, apontando-lhe o dedo em riste. – Nada disso estaria acontecendo se você tivesse acreditado em mim!

– Eu seria um _idiota _se acreditasse! – Severus a empurrou contra a parede, segurou o braço dela com força e ameaçou: – Escute e preste bem a atenção porque é a última vez que eu vou falar: eu _não acredito _em nada do que vocês disseram e muito menos nessa história de _futuro. _Mas que fique uma coisa bem clara: vocês vão se arrepender _muito _se alguém souber que essa conversa sequer existiu.

– _Conversa_? – indagou Marlene. – Se alguém souber que tipo de _feitiços_ foram usados nesta sala, nós dois seremos expulsos! Eu só quero encontrar a minha filha e levá-la de volta para o futuro!

– Já que você teve todo esse trabalho de ir ao _futuro _buscar essa garota, porque não volta com ela e fica lá no _futuro, _de uma vez por todas?

– É isso mesmo o que deseja?

– Muito.

O coração de Marlene deu um pulo. De dor; doeu muito ouvir aquilo. Mas ela não se deixou abater.

– Então repete – ela pediu, desafiadora. – Diz isso de novo, talvez aconteça!

E então Severus repetiu, lenta e friamente:

– Eu quero que você e essa garota voltem para o lugar de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.

– Larga ela! – Sarah berrou da porta, varinha em punho novamente.

– Onde você estava? – Marlene a questionou; sua preocupação era indisfarçável.

– Feitiço Desilusão! Já ouviu falar? – a grifinória respondeu e voltou-se para Severus novamente: – Eu mandei soltá-la!

Severus então soltou Marlene. Olhou para ela e para Sarah enquanto dizia com desprezo:

– Duas desequilibradas...

– Eu te odeio! – Sarah gritou com ele.

– Vá em frente, me odeie! – Severus disse indiferente. – É um _favor _que me faz! – e voltou para dentro da sala, disposto a arrumar aquela bagunça, sem deixar vestígios do que realmente acontecera ali.

Sarah encarou Marlene rapidamente e correu em direção ao pátio externo, mas parou, entrando em uma sala adjacente.

– Sarah! – Marlene a chamou.

– Tá olhando o quê? – Sarah perguntou com raiva. – Eu odeio você também! Só te ajudei porque alguém tem que me levar de volta para o futuro!

– Escute... – Marlene disse enquanto se aproximava. Tentou pegar a mão de Sarah, mas a garota se afastou, sentindo dor.

– Ai! – gemeu ela.

Marlene percebeu que as mãos da filha estavam queimadas e disse:

– Não posso te deixar com as mãos machucadas desse jeito! – ela puxou a varinha e apontou para as mãos de Sarah, dizendo: – _Férula_! _–_ e bandagens se enfaixaram em torno das mãos da garota.

Sarah olhou para as duas mãos enfaixadas.

– Você sabe porque elas ficaram assim, não sabe? – ela indagou triste, ainda sem encarar Marlene. – Ele era mesmo meu pai... Eu ainda não tinha certeza, mas quando eu dei aqueles tapas na cara dele, as minhas mãos queimaram; e eu sei que isso não teria acontecido se ele não fosse mesmo o _Snape_, se não fosse mesmo o _meu pai_... Acha que ele vai ficar bem?

– Ele _está_ bem – respondeu Marlene. – Bem até demais. Você viu, ele estava até brigando comigo de novo...

– É... – concordou Sarah. – Obrigada pelos curativos.

– Por mais que não pareça, eu sou sua mãe e só quero o seu bem.

Marlene pensou que confortaria a filha com aquelas palavras, mas só conseguiu causar mais revolta com elas.

– _Mãe_? Você não passa de uma _mentirosa_! – Sarah esbravejou. – Aposto que você já sabia de tudo isso, não é? Planejou tudo desde o primeiro dia...

– Eu não sabia, juro que não! – Marlene se defendeu. – Eu não imaginava o poder que aquele vira-tempo tinha e...

– ... e então você aproveitou para se aproximar de mim, fingiu que era minha amiga sem exigir nada em troca, só pra ganhar a minha confiança...

– Sarah, eu...

– E depois, você me traz ao passado, me faz agredir o _meu pai_! Até uma _maldição imperdoável _eu usei! E não foi só isso: eu usei _Magia Negra_ contra o meu próprio pai! Eu nem sabia como era aquele "Sectumsempra", nem sabia o que provocava! E se eu não soubesse o contrafeitiço...

– Certamente ele saberia! – interpôs Marlene.

– E você acha que ele iria conseguir falar? – Sarah perguntou chorando, soluçando nervosa. – Ele poderia estar MORTO agora! Não que eu me importe com _ele, _mas você sabe o que isso significa? Isso faria de mim uma assassina. Igual a ele. Eu passei a vida inteira dando de dedo na cara dele por causa das coisas que ele fez e de repente, eis que eu estava fazendo igual. _Igual_. _Iguais_. Eu e ele, como ele sempre disse que era e eu nunca aceitei. O que eu faço agora? Peço para o Snape me apresentar ao Voldemort e viro uma Comensal-Filhote?

– Pare! – Marlene gritou. – Você não sabe o que está dizendo! _Você_ _não é assim_!

– E como você acha que vai ser quando eu voltar? Acha que o Snape não vai se lembrar do que aconteceu aqui? Ele vai estar mil vezes pior! – afirmou Sarah. – Ele _nunca mais _vai ter respeito por mim, porque no dia que um filho chega ao ponto de agredir um pai, por pior que ele seja, é porque acabou o respeito!

– Mas Sarah...

– Não, você não podia _nunca _ter feito isso comigo! Você não tinha o direito de bagunçar a nossa vida desse jeito!

– Você está sendo injusta! Tudo que eu fiz foi por _você_! – replicou Marlene.

– Você estragou tudo! O Snape já me odiava, deve me odiar ainda mais agora! E isso que eu ainda nem nasci nesse tempo aqui!

– E _talvez, _nem chegue a nascer! E _talvez,_ eu continue morta! – Marlene disse séria. – Mas foi exatamente para tentar mudar tudo isso que eu trouxe você aqui! Você viu como o seu pai é difícil, ele nem acredita em mim!

– E nem em mim! Mas eu não esperava outra coisa dele.

– É por isso que eu preciso mudar o meu futuro, o _nosso _futuro o quanto antes! Porque se eu não fizer isso, você não vai ter mãe para cuidar de você!

– Até agora eu vivi muito bem sem você! E acredite: eu posso continuar vivendo assim!

– _Viveu muito bem_? – Marlene perguntou, sem acreditar. – Parece que pra você pouco importa se eu continuar morta! É isso mesmo?

– Você não vê que está tudo errado? – Sarah gritou, ainda sem conter suas lágrimas. – O que eu mais queria na minha vida era conhecer a minha mãe! _Você_! E de repente _você _apareceu lá no futuro, de uma forma diferente, e eu idiota, gostei de você sem nem saber quem você era, sem nem saber por quê! E agora que você está aqui _do meu lado_, eu só consigo sentir raiva de você, eu nem sei o que fazer!

– Por que você não manda toda essa raiva embora e não me abraça? – Marlene sugeriu tranquila. – Não foi com isso que você sonhou a vida inteira?

Sarah desmontou com as palavras da mãe e se rendeu: abraçou Marlene do jeito mais terno e mais sincero que poderia ter abraçado alguém em toda a sua vida. Encharcando de lágrimas o ombro da mãe, ela disse:

– Desculpa.

– Não há nada que desculpar – garantiu Marlene, confortando-a.

– Eu só queria que você tivesse sido honesta comigo.

– Se eu tivesse lhe contado tudo, você teria acreditado em mim?

– Acho que não. Está tudo errado, Madeline. Quero dizer, Marlene.

Marlene ergueu o rosto de Sarah e se afastou um pouco para olhar diretamente nos olhos dela enquanto respondia:

– Está mesmo – concordou ela. – Está _tudo _errado, _muito _errado. Será que agora você entende porque eu precisava tanto da sua ajuda? Eu não vou conseguir mudar o futuro sozinha!

– Mas ninguém pode mudar os desígnios de Merlin! – exclamou Sarah.

– Acha que o próprio Merlin não designou tudo isso? – Marlene contrapôs. – Se não fosse da vontade dele que eu interferisse no nosso destino, eu jamais teria encontrado o vira-tempo, nem teria ido para o futuro! Não teria lhe conhecido, nem teria visto as coisas horríveis que estão acontecendo, as quais eu quero e preciso evitar.

– Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir?

– Eu _tenho _que conseguir. O mais rápido possível.

– Agora eu entendo porque você quis que eu viesse imediatamente...

– Eu não podia perder mais tempo! E mesmo assim as coisas insistem em dar errado! – Marlene sufocou um riso nervoso. – Eu juro que não entendo: Merlin quer que eu mude o destino, mas também não colabora!

– Pelo que eu pude ver, na verdade é o _meu pai_ que não está colaborando – interpôs Sarah, rindo. – Nossa, quando ele falou aquelas coisas pra você eu senti tanta raiva... Só que eu peguei pesado com a Maldição Imperius e o "Sectumsempra". Uns tapas já seriam suficientes...!

– Pra falar a verdade, eu adorei quando você deu aqueles tapas nele – Marlene admitiu. – Eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso...

– E eu achei que você teve muita raça quando ficou no meio de nós dois. Você podia mesmo ter se machucado feio – Sarah disse e quis saber: – Por que você se arriscou daquele jeito?

Marlene sorriu.

– Por amor – respondeu. – A vocês dois. Vocês queriam se matar! E eu não suportaria nunca se tivesse acontecido o pior com as duas pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo!

– Você ama o meu pai tanto assim? – indagou Sarah.

– Muito. O problema é que ele não gosta nem um pouco de mim nesse tempo aqui... – Marlene respondeu desanimada.

– Mas você ainda tem mais ou menos dois anos até eu nascer... – Sarah respondeu, tentando animá-la. – Acho que até lá, você vai conseguir ficar com ele e colocar tudo em seus devidos lugares...

– Não, eu não posso esperar dois anos, Sarah! É tempo demais – explicou Marlene. – A vida de outras pessoas está em risco, eu tenho que interferir em muitas coisas ainda!

Sarah deu um sorriso triste.

– Eu queria tanto _acreditar_ em você; acreditar que você vai conseguir mudar o futuro – ela disse. – Mas eu não consigo; tenho medo que as coisas tomem um rumo sem volta; medo que a gente nunca mais consiga ser uma família!

– Não se preocupe – Marlene garantiu. – Eu vou lutar até o fim pra gente ser uma família de novo. Eu prometo!

Novamente Marlene se abraçou a filha com ternura, num gesto espontâneo, como se reafirmasse a promessa que tinha feito. Mas logo Sarah se agitou, quando olhou no relógio e viu o avançado da hora:

– Nossa, seis da tarde! – exclamou ela. – A essa hora, a Minerva já deve ter dado por minha falta! Eu preciso voltar, Madeline. Desculpe, Marlene.

– Você pode me chamar de _mãe. _Fica melhor – Marlene disse sorrindo.

Sorrateiramente, elas fizeram o caminho de volta para a Sala Precisa e o procedimento de girar o vira-tempo inversamente para avançarem no tempo outra vez. Quando Marlene sentiu a primeira ameaça de tontura, constatou que haviam chegado ao futuro novamente.

– Está entregue – ela disse a filha.

Sarah caminhou até a porta; sabia que não era possível nem certo, mas quis fazer um pedido a mãe:

– Você podia fazer o que o Snape falou – disse ela. – Ficar comigo aqui no futuro...

Marlene riu.

– Não é por falta de vontade, pode ter certeza! – afirmou ela. – Aqui no futuro eu sou muito mais feliz do que lá no passado. Aqui eu tenho você, o seu pai me ama e acredita em mim!

Sarah também deu um sorriso.

– Da última vez que você veio aqui... Você disse ao Snape que ia tentar mudar o futuro dele?

– Disse, claro.

– E... o que ele acha disso?

– Até onde eu sei, ele estava me apoiando.

– Bem... Se por acaso você não conseguir mudar o futuro, você promete que virá de novo?

– Prometo.

– Então eu vou te esperar, _mãe – _dizendo isso, Sarah voltou correndo até Marlene e a abraçou forte; sem dizer uma palavra, saiu correndo de novo pela porta; não gostava de despedidas.

Marlene suspirou e mais uma vez naquele dia, ela viajou no tempo, retornando para o passado. Até pensou em deixar o vira-tempo ali na Sala Precisa, mas achou melhor não; o objeto que ela chamava de "bonitinho", iria com ela aonde ela fosse.

Ela voltou para a Torre Corvinal. Ao entrar na sala comunal, deparou-se com a figura de sua amiga Emmeline Vance, que parecia extremamente preocupada.

– Está tudo bem, Lene? – Emmeline perguntou.

– Está sim – respondeu Marlene, se dirigindo rapidamente até as escadas que levavam ao dormitório.

– Está mesmo? – Emmeline insistiu.

– E por que _não _estaria, Emme?

– Não sei. Talvez os outros não tenham reparado, mas _eu _percebi que desde o aniversário do James você está muito esquisita! – afirmou Emmeline. – Sumindo depois das aulas, faltando! Puxa, Lene! Você nunca foi assim! O que está acontecendo?

"O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou-se Marlene; nem ela sabia ao certo. Ou melhor, iria contar tudo para Emmeline, para que a sua amiga _também _chegasse à conclusão de que ela enlouquecera? Não. Marlene sabia que não podia fazer isso e apenas respondeu:

– Eu estou cansada, Emme. Depois nós conversamos – e sem mais palavras, sumiu entre as escadas, entrando logo em seu quarto.

Apesar de tudo, das brigas, das emoções e até dos questionamentos preocupados de Emmeline, Marlene estava feliz quando se deitou na cama. Porque sua filha a chamara de mãe.

_Mãe. _Ela gostava do som que aquilo tinha. E faria tudo para tornar possível essa realidade de tomar sua filha nos braços quando bebê, vê-la crescer, chamá-la de mãe...

Mais uma idéia já estava passando pela cabeça de Marlene.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! O que acharam desse cap? Particularmente um dos mais difíceis de escrever, mas esperamos que vocês gostem!

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Loren**__**: **_Oi Loren! Mais uma vez, seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelos elogios, esperamos que goste desse cap e que continue acompanhando! Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

**GENTEE! EU QUERIA DIZER PRA VCS QUE MESMO QUE Ñ SEJA EU QUEM RESPONDE **– A TATIANA TEM MAIS TEMPO DO QUE EU –** EU VEJO CADA REVIEW QUE VCS DEIXAM LÁ PRA NÓS :D**

**VCS Ñ TEM COMO SABER DISSO, MAS EU VI**** O QUE VCS ESCREVERAM, DEI UM SORRISO, ÀS VEZES ATÉ CHOREI! **

**OBRIGADA AO POVO QUE SEMPRE COMENTA E SEMPRE TÁ AQUI APOIANDO A GENTE!**** :) :) :)**

E, pra ñ perder o costume, o meu recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPITULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	8. Futuro Novo e Incerto

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 7**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Florence D. P. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, KaoriH, Emily Farias, Viola, Lari SL, Gisele Weasley Potter e Coraline D. Snape.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene viaja para o futuro novamente... E se depara com um futuro cheio de incertezas..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO OITO –

**FUTURO NOVO E INCERTO**

Marlene ficou rolando na cama, refletindo tudo que havia acontecido naquela tarde; as palavras de Sarah não saíam da sua mente: "_Você podia fazer o que o Snape falou. Ficar comigo aqui no futuro..._"

Realmente, ela tinha muita vontade de fazer isso: ir embora, ficar lá no futuro junto de sua filha e de um Severus que a amava, ao contrário desse Severus do passado, que não acreditava nela, que só a maltratava e que em nada se importaria se ela fosse mesmo embora.

E Marlene chegou à conclusão de que estava muito infeliz.

"Eu estou muito infeliz nesse tempo aqui." _–_ pensava ela. – "Lá no futuro é tão diferente! Se eu pudesse, eu iria..."

E então lhe ocorreu que sim; ela poderia fazer isso.

"E eu posso! Sim, eu posso! Só preciso avisar Lily e James sobre Pettigrew, e então eu vou embora para o futuro! Eu vou sim!"

Não lhe importava se quando chegasse ao futuro, vivesse apenas quinze segundos; ela estaria feliz lá. Com esse pensamento, Marlene adormeceu.

###

Quando Marlene acordou, a idéia de ir para o futuro foi a primeira coisa que veio aos seus pensamentos. Ela sabia que essa idéia mudaria completamente o curso natural das coisas. Ou melhor, _adiantaria_ o curso natural das coisas. Uma idéia perigosa? Sim. Mas Marlene precisava arriscar. De novo. Porém, antes de partir, ela também precisava deixar os seus amigos avisados sobre a futura traição de Pettigrew; feito isso, Marlene poderia ir embora tranquilamente.

Ela ficou se enrolando na cama propositalmente, para perder o horário. Sua amiga Emmeline já estava saindo para a primeira aula da manhã, mas ficou surpresa ao ver que Marlene nem tinha saído da cama ainda.

– Não vai à aula hoje, Lene? – perguntou a loira, parada na porta entreaberta.

– Não, Emme – respondeu Marlene.

Emmeline então fez menção de fechar a porta, mas antes que ela saísse, Marlene a chamou:

– Emme!

– O que foi, Lene? – perguntou Emmeline, abrindo a porta outra vez.

Marlene respondeu triste:

– Aconteça o que acontecer, eu gosto muito de você!

Emmeline a encarou, preocupada.

– Por que você está falando desse jeito? – ela quis saber.

– Eu só queria que você soubesse... – Marlene disse. – Você acha que eu estou meio estranha, mas apesar de tudo...

– Lene! – exclamou Emmeline, interrompendo-a. – Apesar de _qualquer coisa_, você ainda é a minha melhor amiga! – assegurou ela e pediu: – Vê se você se anima e vai pra aula à tarde pelo menos!

Dizendo isso, Emmeline saiu. E foi triste para Marlene pensar que não veria mais a sua amiga, depois de sete anos dividindo o mesmo quarto. Mas, tristezas à parte, ela tinha uma felicidade muito maior esperando por ela no futuro.

Ela então se levantou da cama, apressadamente se arrumou com as vestes da escola e juntou rapidamente em uma pequena bolsa, mais vestes e alguns pertences que pudesse vir a precisar. Depois que já estava com tudo pronto, Marlene pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever uma carta, comum a todos os seus amigos.

_Queridos amigos,_

_Eu sei que vocês jamais aprovariam a loucura que eu vou fazer. Mas a verdade é que esse tempo não serve mais pra mim, eu não estou feliz aqui e provavelmente nem serei. Por isso, quero voltar ao único tempo em que realmente conheci o amor e a felicidade._

_Como sabem, eu não gosto de despedidas. E se alguém encontrar Sirius por aí, diga a ele que eu fui ser feliz. Do mesmo modo, espero que todos vocês encontrem a felicidade e não a deixem escapar._

_Adoro todos vocês; os melhores amigos que um dia eu pude ter._

_Marlene M._

Marlene fechou o envelope com a primeira carta; agora escreveria mais uma carta, em particular para Lily e James, falando sobre Pettigrew:

_Lily e James,_

_Se algum dia precisarem se esconder para proteger o filho de vocês, jamais confiem esse segredo a Pettigrew; ele é um traidor._

_Lene._

Assim que terminou de escrever, Marlene fechou o envelope e largou as duas cartas em cima da cama de Emmeline; estava na hora de partir. Ela ainda ficou olhando o quarto à sua volta, talvez despedindo-se dele e então pegou a bolsa, saindo sem olhar para trás.

Marlene refez o caminho que já conhecia até a Sala Precisa; retirou o vira-tempo da bolsa preparando-se para mais uma viagem no tempo.

– Nós dois, bonitinho... – ela falou com o objeto; a essa altura, já o considerava alguém da família. – Outra vez... E tomara que seja a última!

Com esta última prece, ela girou o vira-tempo, partindo para o futuro. Mas, Marlene teve uma grande surpresa quando o tempo parou de mudar: ela não se sentia mal, nem enjoada, nem tonta e respirava bem; isso nunca acontecia quando ela chegava ao futuro. Apreensiva, ela tomou o objeto em suas mãos, avaliando-o cuidadosamente.

– Ai meu Merlin! Será que você se quebrou no meio do caminho? – ela perguntou.

E então Marlene percebeu que não; o vira-tempo estava intacto, e dezoito pontinhos de diamante pendiam para a parte de cima da pequena ampulheta, significando os dezoito anos avançados no tempo.

Ela apertou o vira-tempo contra o peito e largou a bolsa no chão, emocionada. Estaria ela _viva _nesse novo futuro?

– Eu não acredito...! – ela murmurou, sufocando lágrimas de felicidade. – Eu... estou... _viva_ nesse tempo aqui! Eu _consegui_! Eu _mudei_ o meu futuro...!

Até que enfim tinha acontecido alguma coisa boa em sua vida nos últimos dias. Ainda sem caber em si de felicidade, Marlene ajuntou a bolsa do chão e guardou o vira-tempo; não via a hora de encontrar Sarah e constatar que havia mudado o seu futuro. Marlene estava tão ansiosa para conversar com sua filha e saber o que mais havia conseguido mudar, que saiu às pressas da Sala Precisa em direção à Torre Grifinória.

Marlene ficou escondida atrás da mesma pilastra onde esperou Sarah da última vez. Mas já passava das treze horas e ela ficou preocupada ao não ver sua filha, enquanto quase todos os alunos da Grifinória já haviam saído para suas aulas. Ela continuou observando o movimento, até que dois alunos, um ruivo alto e uma garota de cabelos castanhos, carregada de livros, saíram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Marlene retirou discretamente o seu distintivo de monitora e prestou atenção à conversa deles:

– Acho que somos os últimos, Ron – disse a garota.

– É sim, Mione – o ruivo concordou. – Dumbledore deve ter sequestrado o Harry de novo...

Então eles eram os _últimos _a sair?, perguntava-se Marlene. E _onde_ estava a sua filha? Ainda sem entender, ela reparou que os dois jovens tinham distintivos de monitores, assim como sua filha, e então resolveu se aproximar deles; sendo monitores, algum deles deveria saber de Sarah.

– Com licença? – Marlene os interrompeu.

– Sim? – a garota respondeu, enquanto se virava para encará-la; mas num segundo momento, a garota olhou de soslaio para o ruivo e ambos olharam intrigados para Marlene. Logo, a grifinória quis saber: – Quem é você?

Marlene então mentiu:

– Eu sou Madeline Malkins, aluna nova – respondeu ela. – Eu vim de uma Escola de Magia dos Estados Unidos e vou ficar na Corvinal... É o meu primeiro dia aqui, e eu estou meio perdida...

A grifinória sorriu para ela.

– De fato, você está bem longe da Torre Corvinal; aqui é a Torre da Grifinória – ela disse rindo e se apresentou: – Eu sou Hermione Granger e esse aqui é Ronald Weasley – eles se cumprimentaram brevemente e a grifinória insistiu: – Mas então, em que podemos te ajudar?

Marlene ia responder, mas o ruivo se antecipou, dizendo:

– Acho que ela quer ir para a Torre dela, Mione – ele respondeu, e olhando para Marlene, completou: – Se você quiser, eu te levo lá...

Marlene percebeu que a grifinória olhou feio para o ruivo depois do comentário; antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, Marlene interpôs:

– Não, não precisam se preocupar... – e decidiu lhes contar quem procurava: – Na verdade, eu estou procurando uma amiga, o nome dela é Sarah Snape, vocês devem conhecê-la...

Os dois só se entreolharam surpresos.

– Você é amiga... da _Snape_? – o ruivo perguntou, como se aquilo fosse um crime.

– Sim – respondeu Marlene tranquilamente.

– Pensei que você fosse legal... – disse ele, num muxoxo.

Marlene não entendeu _porque _ele disse aquilo, mas foi a grifinória que insistiu na questão:

– Não ligue pra ele, Madeline – disse ela, e constrangida, perguntou: – Mas... você disse que é amiga da... bom, você está falando da _filha _do Professor Snape?

– Sim – repetiu Marlene. – Onde eu posso encontrá-la?

– Bem... – respondeu a grifinória. – Venha com a gente. Ela deve estar no pátio externo...

– É, ela sempre fica lá com os _amigos_, matando aula depois do almoço... – o ruivo acrescentou.

– Ah, claro... – concordou Marlene, seguindo os grifinórios.

Enquanto andava ao lado deles, Marlene tentava processar as informações que recebera. Um: aqueles grifinórios aparentemente não gostavam da sua filha. Dois: Sarah tinha amigos agora, então Marlene estava feliz por ela. Três: _por que _o ruivo disse que sua filha estava matando aula? Bem, deveria ser algum mal-entendido, pois Sarah adorava dar o exemplo, Marlene tinha certeza disso.

Quando chegaram ao pátio externo do castelo, a grifinória se dirigiu a Marlene novamente.

– Bom... a Snape está ali – disse, apontando para os jardins.

Marlene viu apenas um grupo de sonserinos à sua frente. E questionou:

– Ali... onde?

– Ali – respondeu o ruivo, também apontando para o grupo. – A Snape está de costas, bem no meio da _gangue _dela...

E então Marlene olhou novamente para o grupo de sonserinos. Havia no meio deles uma garota de cabelos negros muito curtos, que mais parecia um menino, com um ar totalmente masculinizado e quando a garota se virou, finalmente mostrando o seu rosto e o distintivo de monitora, Marlene não acreditou no que viu.

– Não! – exclamou ela. – Aquela ali não é a Sarah!

De novo, os grifinórios se entreolharam desconfiados.

– É sim, Madeline – respondeu a grifinória. – Você perguntou pela filha do Professor Snape, é ela sim.

– Sim, eu sei que _é_ ela... – disse Marlene, ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo. – Mas ao mesmo tempo _não é_, entende? Quero dizer, ela é da _Sonserina... _E ela sempre foi da Grifinória!

– A filha do Snape sempre foi da Sonserina – afirmou o ruivo.

– Ou você está confundindo a Snape com outra pessoa? – perguntou a grifinória.

– Não! – respondeu Marlene. – Eu vou lá falar com ela!

– Tem certeza? – perguntou o ruivo. – Talvez não seja uma boa idéia, ir falar com a Snape assim, no meio da gangue dela, sabe, ela é a _líder _deles...

Então sua filha era _líder _de uma _gangue_? Marlene teve um mau pressentimento. Mas estava decidida; tinha que falar com Sarah e saber o que realmente estava acontecendo naquele futuro incerto.

– Eu vou sim. Muito obrigada por terem me trazido aqui... – disse Marlene, afastando-se deles rapidamente. – Tchau!

Sem olhar para trás, Marlene seguiu em direção ao grupo de sonserinos. Nenhum deles pareceu ter notado que ela se aproximava, até que ela chegou por trás de Sarah e se manifestou, chamando-a:

– Sarah?

Ninguém deu importância ao chamado de Marlene, nem mesmo sua filha. Então ela tentou mais alto:

– SARAH? – disse, quase berrando.

E então, toda a atenção do grupinho se voltou para ela. Sarah pareceu aborrecida por um momento, mas assumindo uma postura arrogante e orgulhosa, olhou para Marlene de cima a baixo e perguntou com desprezo:

– Por acaso eu te conheço?

Marlene desesperou-se; sua filha não se lembrava dela?

– Eu sou Madeline Malkins, você não se lembra de _mim_? – perguntou Marlene.

– Ah... Malkins... – disse Sarah, debochada. – Não, eu não me lembro de _você_, mas talvez eu me lembrasse se, por acaso, você usasse vestes melhores... – ela comentou, avaliando Marlene. – Que ironia, a sua família confecciona as nossas vestes e você com esse uniforme que era moda vinte anos atrás? – e riu gostosamente, acompanhada pelos risos de escárnio dos amigos.

Mas Marlene ignorou o deboche e insistiu:

– Você não se lembra mesmo? – questionou ela. – Eu falei com você _ontem_, nós conversamos sobre a _Marlene McKinnon_, lembra?

Ouviram-se gemidos do grupinho. Os olhos negros de Sarah se estreitaram, e não eram doces, como Marlene se lembrava; eram ásperos, quase ofensivos quando ela gritou:

– Como ousa dizer o nome daquela vagabunda na minha frente? – esbravejou Sarah.

Foi como levar um tapa; Marlene jamais esperou ouvir isso de sua filha.

– V-vagabunda? – perguntou ela, estarrecida. – Você não pode falar assim de m... – ela engoliu a palavra – ... da sua mãe!

– Eu falo dela como eu quiser! – gritou Sarah, e começou a falar rápido e sem pausas: – E como quer que eu me refira a uma mulher, não, uma _vagabunda _que larga o marido, o filho de dois anos e a outra recém-nascida para ir embora com o ex-namorado que também não valia nada? Não! O papel de filho compreensivo que perdoa mãe vagabunda é todo do Stu!

"Stu... Stu!" – pensava Marlene e perguntava-se: – "Então eu tenho mais um _filho_?"

Ela ficou feliz por um instante, mas não podia deixar que sua filha a julgasse tão mal e contrapôs:

– Mas... não! – ela disse. – Eu sei tudo sobre a Marlene e eu não... _ela _não é nada disso!

– Ela é uma vadia! – repetiu Sarah, colérica. – É isso o que ela é! Uma vagabunda! Vagabunda, sim! _Va-ga-bun-da_!

Marlene então se descontrolou e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto da filha.

– AAARGH! – berrou Sarah, levando as mãos ao rosto vermelho.

Marlene não queria chegar ao extremo de fazer isso, e sem que ela pudesse esperar, no instante seguinte Sarah puxara a varinha, apontando-a diretamente para o seu rosto e todo o grupinho dela fez o mesmo.

Ela não teve nem tempo de se defender, quando se deu conta, estava debatendo-se no chão, com as mãos amarradas. A única coisa que ela viu, foi sua filha se aproximando dela com a varinha empunhada e um sorriso perverso no rosto. Sarah então lhe apontou a varinha e disse baixinho:

– _Crucio_!

E então Marlene experimentou a dor, a dor cuja só tinha ouvido falar, sentiu-a atravessar seu corpo como se o retorcesse e mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Ela segurou-se o máximo que pôde para não se contorcer de dor, até que alguém do grupinho teve compaixão.

– _Expelliarmus_! – disse um loiro, desarmando Sarah.

– Como ousa me interromper, Malfoy? – Marlene ouviu sua filha gritar com ele.

_Malfoy_. Se Marlene escapasse dali com vida, se lembraria de agradecê-lo mais tarde.

– Estamos no meio do pátio, Snape – disse ele.

– E daí? – retrucou Sarah. – Ao contrário de _você_, Draco, _eu _sei honrar a marca que tenho no meu braço! Depois do meu pai, _eu _sou a favorita do Lorde das Trevas!

Aquelas palavras fizeram Marlene sentir um golpe no coração. E ela piscou, sem acreditar; sua filha era uma... _Comensal_? Se ela estava mesmo viva, então _onde _ela estava que permitiu isso? Que tipo de _mãe _era ela?

– Eu não me atreveria a discutir as preferências do Lorde com _você – _respondeu o loiro, devolvendo a varinha para Sarah. – Mas não acha que seria melhor castigá-la num lugar mais _reservado_?

Marlene até pensou em agradecer o tal Malfoy, mas depois dessas palavras, sua opinião sobre ele mudou completamente.

– Você está certo – disse Sarah. – Vamos tirar essa imunda daqui.

De novo Marlene desesperou-se; o que eles iam fazer? Matá-la?

– Pensando bem, eu vou levá-la para o Snape – Sarah disse, mudando de idéia de repente e Marlene suspirou aliviada. – O _meu pai_ saberá o que fazer com ela!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! O que acharam desse cap? O que acham que a Lene vai encontrar, além do que ela já encontrou? SRRSR

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Viola: **_Oi Viola! Sim, tenso! E vai ficar mais tenso ainda! RSRSR Bem, ele vai acreditar sim, veremos isso mais adiante. É como eu disse pra algumas pessoas em PM: se a gente mostrasse um Severus receptivo e que acreditasse fácil na Lene, então não seria o Snape que nós conhecemos... RSRSRSR Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Momento Lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM __**CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	9. Meu Futuro Despedaçado

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC) e Violência (neste capítulo)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 8**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Florence D. P. Snape, KaoriH, Rossonora, Coraline D. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Renata, Emily Farias, Lari SL e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Durante seu novo passeio pelo futuro, Marlene descobre que seu "futuro" é muito pior do que ela imaginava._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO NOVE –

**MEU FUTURO DESPEDAÇADO**

Ouviram-se risos debochados entre os demais sonserinos. Com mais um movimento de varinha de Sarah, Marlene estava amordaçada e o rosto coberto pelo capuz das próprias vestes. Ela sentiu mãos segurando os seus braços e ouviu a ordem de sua filha:

– Ande!

Marlene começou a andar; não sabia para onde eles estavam lhe levando, mas se realmente Sarah a levaria para Severus, então ela não tinha que se preocupar. Claro que ela iria querer saber de tudo e principalmente o porquê dele ter deixado que Sarah tivesse tomado tanto gosto pelas Artes das Trevas e seguisse o mesmo caminho que ele. Mas ainda assim ela suspirou tranquila, porque sabia que com Severus, ela estaria bem.

A caminhada não foi longa; logo eles pararam e Marlene ouviu a voz de Sarah novamente:

– Certo. Não preciso mais de vocês; agora é um assunto de família.

Marlene sufocou um riso.

"_Família_? Faz-me rir... Nós parecemos tudo, _menos _uma família!" – pensou ela.

E então Marlene sentiu mãos soltando seus braços, permanecendo somente as mãos de Sarah em seu braço direito. Ouviu passos de pessoas se afastando e antes de entrar com a filha no que parecia ser uma sala, Marlene foi ameaçada novamente:

– Agora nós vamos ver _o quê_ você sabe sobre aquela vagabunda! – Sarah sussurrou, ainda mais colérica. – Isso se você _sabe _mesmo alguma coisa... E se você souber e não falar, eu e meu pai vamos _fazer _você falar...

A porta se abriu e com um empurrão, Marlene foi forçada a entrar. Reconhecia aquele chão: elas estavam na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Enquanto era conduzida por Sarah, Marlene ouviu a voz de Severus:

– Você tem aula agora – ele disse à filha com sua habitual voz arrastada, porém firme. – O que faz aqui?

– É que aconteceu algo muito horrível, pai... – respondeu Sarah, forçando um choro fingido. – Eu estava no pátio conversando com os meus amigos e essa imunda chegou me agredindo, assim do nada!

Sarah puxou o capuz que cobria Marlene, expondo seu rosto para Severus. Marlene viu que ele estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, e então se surpreendeu porque ele continuou impassível, nem ergueu os olhos dos pergaminhos que corrigia para ver do que se tratava.

– Ela disse que se chama Madeline Malkins! – Sarah continuou esbravejando, ainda segurando Marlene. – Você a conhece, pai?

Finalmente Severus ergueu os olhos, fitando Marlene com atenção. E então se levantou, caminhando na direção dela e da filha enquanto respondia:

– A Srta. _Malkins _é minha aluna, Sarah – mentiu ele, para alívio de Marlene. – Deveria saber.

Sarah ficou desconfiada, mas insistiu:

– Ela disse que sabe coisas sobre a minha... sobre aquela vagabunda da McKinnon! Se o senhor quiser, eu pego Veritaserum com Slughorn e...

– Slughorn não está em Hogwarts – respondeu Severus, interrompendo-a.

– E daí? – interpôs Sarah, erguendo um pouco a voz. – Eu entro lá e pego do mesmo jeito!

– Não há necessidade – disse Severus, sem tirar os olhos de Marlene. – Pode voltar às suas tarefas agora.

– Mas...! – Sarah tentou replicar.

– Eu mandei sair – ele repetiu, interrompendo-a.

– Mas pai...! – Sarah tentou de novo.

– Eu não vou pedir outra vez – Severus disse à filha em ultimato.

– Está bem, então! – Sarah respondeu contrariada, finalmente largando o braço de Marlene. Ela caminhou até a porta e antes de sair, advertiu ao pai: – Mas lembre-se de que _ela _me agrediu! – e saiu, batendo a porta.

"E você apenas me torturou com uma _Cruciatus_!" – pensou Marlene, indignada com a fala teatral da filha.

Ela gemeu quando Severus se aproximou; lentamente ele retirou-lhe a mordaça e as cordas que amaravam as mãos dela.

– Ah, Severus! – exclamou Marlene quando se viu livre e atirou-se nos braços dele, abraçando-o com força.

Coitada. Marlene foi ao encontro de Severus tão ávida por seu abraço que não percebeu que seus olhos estavam gelados e indiferentes, e ele nem fazia questão de demonstrar o contrário.

– Eu vim pra ficar com você! – ela disse e perguntou preocupada: – Mas o que está acontecendo? Sarah é uma...?

Severus interrompeu Marlene, surpreendendo-a com um beijo forte, quase violento, o que ela pensava ser fruto da ansiedade, da mesma vontade que ele tinha de estar com ela. Ela queria falar, mas ele a sufocava.

– Por... favor... me diz! – ela pediu ofegante, quando finalmente conseguiu se afastar dele.

Mas Severus nem respondeu; sem dar tempo para que Marlene se preparasse, ele a ergueu em seus braços, levando-a para seus aposentos, onde, de maneira pouco delicada, jogou a bolsa dela no chão e arrancou-lhe a capa que ela vestia; com menos delicadeza ainda, empurrou-a para a sua cama e tirou a gravata dela num movimento tão brusco que chegou a esfolar de leve o pescoço de Marlene; ela gemeu, ainda sentindo aquela ardência em seu pescoço quando sua camisa foi rasgada com brutalidade e, em pedaços, foi para o chão.

Ela não entendia o motivo daquela impetuosidade repentina, Severus não era assim. Marlene queria livrar-se daquela sensação desagradável que tomava conta de seu ser, mas o toque dele em seu corpo, mesmo que brutal, despertava-lhe todos os sentidos e ela não conseguia resistir.

Severus a pegou pelos cabelos e mordeu seu rosto, sua orelha e chupou seu pescoço, onde certamente mais ficariam as marcas desse amor violento. Marlene sentia sua boca arder e queimar, depois do beijo que quase esmagou seus lábios. Ele ergueu sua saia e puxou sua calcinha com violência, rasgando-a, e machucando sua pele.

Quando ele se afastou um pouco para abrir as calças, Marlene pensou em escapar dos braços dele e pedir para ele ir mais devagar, mas não conseguiu, porque ele se atirou sobre ela, prendendo seu corpo na cama e ela não pôde nem gritar: agilmente, Severus levantou seus quadris, segurando-a pelas nádegas e penetrou-a, e não foi nem um pouco delicado como da outra vez, mas sim de um modo brutal que a fez sentir prazer apenas no começo; logo, os movimentos selvagens dele só faziam com que o seu prazer se transformasse em dor, tanta dor que se ele continuasse assim, acabaria rasgando-a no meio.

Marlene não entendia: será que ele não _percebia _que estava machucando-a? Será que ele não _via, _não _sentia _o seu sofrimento? Ela procurou ternura nos olhos de Severus e não encontrou; então lhe ocorreu que sim; ele sabia a dor que provocava nela e era exatamente nisso que se concentrava o prazer dele: no _sofrimento_ dela.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas Severus foi mais rápido, segurando seus pulsos com força e prendendo as mãos dela acima da cabeça; ela então quis fechar um pouco as pernas para conter um pouco o ritmo dele, mas ele percebeu sua intenção e violentamente apertou as coxas dela contra o colchão, abrindo-as ainda mais. Dessa vez, Marlene gritou de dor e em seguida recebeu uma bofetada no rosto, tão forte que fez sua boca sangrar.

Marlene ficou sem reação; não conseguiu nem abrir a boca em protesto, de tão horrível que estava sendo tudo aquilo. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios ensanguentados, rezando, implorando para que Severus parasse ou então chegasse rapidamente ao gozo e acabasse logo com aquilo; e então ficou surpresa quando o sentiu parar e sair de dentro dela.

Ela suspirou aliviada, mas o seu alívio durou pouco; no instante seguinte, Severus virou o corpo dela na cama, deixando-a deitada de bruços, afundando seu rosto no travesseiro. Depois de puxar seu cabelo com violência, ele a penetrou novamente, mais forte, mais rápido, mais brutal; suas mãos foram para a frente do corpo dela, arrancando-lhe o sutiã, apertando seus seios, machucando-os com vontade.

Marlene rendeu-se, consternada; nada podia fazer além de gemer e chorar com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, a essa altura molhado pelas suas lágrimas e pelo sangue de sua boca; mas a dignidade que lhe restava não a deixaria permitir que Severus a visse chorar, que ele presenciasse a sua pior lástima e então não olhou mais para ele. Segundos depois, ela o sentiu enrijecer, o líquido quente dele a invadindo por entre as pernas. Tinha acabado; finalmente ela o sentia saindo de dentro de si e ouviu apenas o som dele fechando as calças, para logo em seguida dizer:

– Quando sair, limpe isto – disse ele, friamente. – Os meus aposentos em nada se parecem com as estrebarias que você costuma frequentar.

Ela ficou tão abalada com aquelas palavras que não respondeu e nem ergueu o rosto para ver aonde ele iria; ainda não conseguia olhar para Severus depois de tal atitude; continuou deitada na cama, ouvindo o barulho dos passos duros e da porta se fechando; puxou o lençol para se cobrir e encolheu-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos, soluçando, como se quisesse se esconder do que acontecera.

Marlene não conseguia nem respirar direito, seu corpo inteiro doía, parecendo vítima de _Maldição Cruciatus_, mas não _daquela _Cruciatus a qual Sarah lhe submetera mais cedo, e sim, de algo mil vezes pior, um misto de raiva, angústia, vergonha e tristeza, algo que fazia seu corpo e sua alma doerem juntos. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ela tinha vontade de gritar, mas a sua voz não saía.

Com muita dificuldade, ela se levantou da cama e começou a ajuntar do chão as suas vestes rasgadas; colocou-as todas em cima da cama e com mais dificuldade ainda, pegou sua varinha; já que não conseguia nem falar, utilizou um feitiço não-verbal para consertar todas elas. Ela foi se vestindo lentamente, colocando peça por peça, lembrando-se da violência desnecessária com que haviam sido tiradas de seu corpo e quando terminou de se vestir, arrastou-se até o banheiro, debruçou-se na pia e jogou água fria no rosto.

Marlene olhou-se no espelho e não se reconheceu: o rosto inchado, os olhos vermelhos, um aspecto pavoroso e doentio; ela viu as marcas no pescoço, roxas, feias e então teve certeza que não tinha sido um pesadelo; ela havia mudado seu futuro, mas para pior. E ela não entendia: como _Severus _poderia estar tão diferente?, ela se perguntava, mas não conseguia encontrar respostas. A dor da decepção era tão grande que ela não conseguia mais pensar, nem se lembrava que nesse novo futuro ela estava viva e que tinha mais um filho; apenas que sua filha era uma Comensal e que o homem que ela amava simplesmente a desprezava. Ela até queria pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer, mas nada lhe vinha à mente, apenas uma pergunta: "_Por quê_?"

Ela não conseguia encontrar uma explicação lógica para a maneira como foi tratada, tanto por Sarah quanto por Severus. Mas ela iria querer saber de tudo, e agora era uma questão de dignidade saber _por que _esse seu novo futuro estava tão despedaçado. Então decidiu tomar outra postura: enxugou as lágrimas e voltou para o quarto; sentou-se na cama, ereta, de cabeça erguida e olhar firme: ficaria assim, esperando até que Severus voltasse; não podia ir embora sem antes esclarecer o que tinha acontecido desde que chegara ao futuro: a filha que ela tanto amava a _julgava _uma vagabunda; o homem que ela tanto amava a tratara _pior _do que uma vagabunda; e ela _não era_ uma vagabunda; não _merecia _aquilo.

Marlene não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas quando Severus voltou, ele pareceu surpreso que ela ainda estivesse lá; parou na porta do quarto e olhou-a desconfiado.

– Ainda por aqui? – questionou ele.

– Nós precisamos conversar! – respondeu ela, sem se levantar da cama.

– Não temos nada para conversar, Marlene – disse ele, ríspido.

– Eu não o reconheci, Severus – insistiu ela. – Você estava muito _diferente.._.!

– As pessoas nem sempre são como imaginamos – ele retorquiu friamente. – Muito me admira _Dumbledore _ter permitido que você entrasse em Hogwarts e se exibisse nos jardins do castelo desse jeito...

– Dumbledore nem sabe que eu estou aqui! – interpôs Marlene.

– Quem mais está nisso com você? – ele ignorou, prosseguindo com os questionamentos: – O Stu ajudou você com a poção? Porque você sozinha não teria _capacidade _de preparar uma poção rejuvenescedora e ao mesmo tempo adicionar o feitiço de efeito prolongado.

– Não existe poção rejuvenescedora nenhuma! – Marlene contrapôs e querendo saber sobre seu outro filho, tentou perguntar: – Você disse que o Stu...?

– É óbvio que o Stu está envolvido nisso também! – ele a interrompeu. – Meu filho, mas eu não o tolero por isso... Tomado por esse sentimentalismo barato: o filho perfeito que faz de tudo para ver a mãe e o pai juntos outra vez... Lamentável! Pena que ele não previu que todo esse esforço em preparar uma poção rejuvenescedora para você, acabaria sendo em vão...

– Já disse que não existe poção nenhuma! – repetiu Marlene e tentou explicar: – Eu estou _assim _porque eu vim do _passado_! Eu estava tentando mudar o nosso futuro, mas pelo visto...

Ele deu um meio sorriso debochado.

– Será que mesmo depois de quase vinte anos você ainda vai insistir nessa história de _futuro_? – perguntou com sarcasmo.

– Vou, sim! – ela respondeu firme. – Mas talvez não adiante muito, porque parece que você _nunca_ acreditou em mim!

A resposta de Severus a surpreendeu:

– Eu acreditei sim; _uma _vez. E esse foi o meu pior erro – afirmou ele. – Você até me convenceu a fazer a burrada de me casar com você...! Estive tão cego que por um momento acreditei _muito _nas suas mentiras, principalmente quando você dizia que me amava...

– Mas isso nunca foi mentira! – Marlene disse, desesperada. – Eu te amo, sim! Eu te amo muito!

Ele ignorou as palavras dela.

– Mas _hoje _eu não acredito mais – ele concluiu e começou a falar cheio de ressentimento: – E você acha mesmo que se tomar uma poção rejuvenescedora, colocar essa fantasia de adolescente e aparecer aqui dizendo que me ama, vai mudar alguma coisa? Pois eu lhe digo minha querida: _não vai_. É muito _fácil _para você, vir me procurar justamente agora que o seu amante morreu!

– Que amante? – Marlene não entendeu.

– Tem mais de um agora? – ele questionou, respondendo debochado: – Não; se tivesse, provavelmente _eu _seria a sua última opção. Mas eu não esperava outra coisa, agora que Black morreu, você não ia aguentar... Nem mesmo quando ele estava preso em Azkaban... a sua cama nunca ficou vazia por muito tempo!

– Porque me trata como se eu fosse uma vagabunda? – ela finalmente perguntou.

– Seus atos não me permitem fazer o contrário – respondeu ele, em tom seco.

– _Meus_ atos? Você fala de mim, mas e os _seus _atos, Severus? – rebateu ela, séria. – Os _seus_ atos não são exemplo para ninguém!

– A minha filha tem muito orgulho de _mim, _e dos _meus _atos... – disse ele. – Já dos seus...

– Claro! – exclamou Marlene. – Não me admira que eu tenha te largado para ir embora com Sirius... Você serviu o Lorde das Trevas a vida inteira e transformou a Sarah num lixo, igual a você!

– Não acha que está meio _tarde_ para vir reclamar da educação que eu dei a Sarah? – ele perguntou cinicamente. – Ou será que enquanto você estava na cama com o Black, em algum momento você pensava nos nossos filhos? Quero dizer, até hoje, eu tenho dúvidas se eles são mesmo _meus _filhos...

Marlene ficou estarrecida.

– Não! – ela gritou, levantando-se da cama. – Você não pode estar achando que eu... que eu...

Percebendo que ela ficara abalada, Severus insistiu na questão:

– Diga-me Marlene: quem mais além de Black? Potter? Lupin? Pettigrew? Sim, porque a diversão favorita do quarteto idiota sempre foi você!

Num ímpeto, ela andou até a porta, parando onde ele estava e disse com raiva:

– Quer saber? Não fico aqui ouvindo isso nem mais um minuto! – esbravejou. – Eu vou voltar para o meu tempo e fazer tudo diferente!

– É impressão minha ou você já me disse isso antes? – perguntou ele, debochado.

– Sim, eu disse – Marlene respondeu com firmeza e advertiu: – Mas dessa vez eu vou fazer a coisa certa: vou ficar bem longe de você! – e dizendo isso, saiu às pressas, sem olhar para trás; seus passos literalmente queimaram o chão.

Quando chegou ao corredor, Marlene ergueu o capuz; não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado; não queria demonstrar fraqueza chorando, mas a dor por tudo que acontecera era mais forte e as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos mesmo sem ela desejar. Vagueante, ela andou pelo castelo como uma sonâmbula, sem rumo, sem destino, como se quisesse fugir de tudo aquilo, antes de finalmente ter que voltar para o passado e encarar sua triste realidade. Então logo chegou até a Sala Precisa, mas para sua surpresa, a porta não se abria para ela.

Ainda chorando e soluçando nervosa, ela chegou a dar socos na parede, desesperada com a possibilidade e ficar presa ali naquele tempo e não poder mais voltar. Estava tão desalentada que nem pensou que estava faltando o principal para entrar na Sala Precisa: concentração.

– Abre! Abre! – exclamava ela contra a parede, em vão.

Ela continuou esmurrando a parede por mais alguns segundos, até que sentiu uma mão puxar-lhe o ombro. Marlene sentiu o corpo girar em cento e oitenta graus, e logo estava com a varinha em punho, apontada diretamente para o rosto de seu agressor.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Bom, já vou pedindo desculpas antecipadamente se não gostarem. Eu particularmente não gosto de violência, e nem sei direito escrever sobre isso. Mesmo assim, esperamos que gostem – do que for possível gostar! E para quem não desistiu e chegou até aqui, já agradecendo a paciência e a preferência, pedimos para que continuem acompanhando: no próx cap tudo vai começar a se resolver!

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3****. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**4****.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Genteee! Também vou pedir desculpa pra quem não gostar! :(

Mas eu disse pra Tati: a Lene teve um futuro mais ou menos, e antes de ter um bom ela precisava ter um bem ruim!

E o recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPITULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	10. Desígnios de Merlin

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 9**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Rossonera, Florence D. P. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Fernando, KaoriH, Coraline D. Snape, Emily Farias, Lari SL, CassGirl4Ever **__(que comentou todos os capítulos, bem-vinda!)**, **__**Gisele Weasley Potter e Senju Yume **(que também comentou os capítulos anteriores, bem-vinda!)**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene está completamente arrasada com as coisas que presenciou em seu novo "futuro". Mas duas conversas sinceras com Dumbledore podem mudar tudo..._

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Emily Farias**, que fez aniversário essa semana!

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZ –

**DESÍGNIOS DE MERLIN**

– Professor Dumbledore! – exclamou Marlene assustada, abaixando a varinha no mesmo instante em que o reconheceu, apesar de ele estar um tanto mais velho do que ela se lembrava.

– Acalme-se, filha – respondeu o velho diretor, calmamente. – Estou aqui para ajudá-la.

Marlene se rendeu às palavras amigas de Dumbledore e então abraçou-se a ele, soluçando desesperada. Naquele momento, o que ela mais precisava era de ajuda.

– Como o senhor me achou? – ela perguntou nervosa.

– Severus – ele respondeu prontamente. – Ele me procurou, perguntando _por que_ eu deixei a senhorita entrar no castelo _assim, _exatamente como era quando adolescente. Imediatamente percebi o que estava acontecendo e saí à sua procura. Venha comigo até minha sala, Srta. McKinnon. Um chá deverá lhe fazer bem, irá acalmá-la...

Ela não o contrariou; seguiu com o velho diretor até a sala dele. Marlene não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado até que ela tomasse o chá e se acalmasse, parando de chorar. Mas Dumbledore pareceu ter esperado até o momento em que ela já tivesse condições de falar, então com um movimento de varinha, conjurou um longo pergaminho e uma pena – que se ajeitou magicamente sobre o mesmo – pronta a escrever uma carta; logo depois, o diretor se manifestou:

– O que houve exatamente, Srta. McKinnon? – ele perguntou docemente, fitando-a apreensivo através dos óculos de meia-lua, enquanto a pena começava a rabiscar o pergaminho.

Marlene deu um riso nervoso.

– Nada, professor – respondeu ela, triste. – Apenas uma garota burra que achou que podia mudar os desígnios de Merlin... – e então ela observou que a mão direita dele estava escura, queimada e exclamou: – O que... O que houve com a sua mão, professor?

– Infelizmente, nem todos os desígnios de Merlin podem ser mudados, senhorita... – respondeu ele, tranquilo, olhando para a mão escura e voltou a insistir na pergunta que fizera: – Mas isso é outra história. Conte-me tudo, desde o começo.

Ela suspirou profundamente antes de começar a falar.

– Bem, quando eu cheguei e encontrei a minha filha, ela disse que eu era uma vagabunda e me torturou com a Maldição Cruciatus...

– Não, não, Srta. McKinnon. Não _esse _começo – ele a interrompeu gentilmente. – Conte-me tudo, desde a primeira vez que a senhorita esteve aqui no futuro...

– Então o senhor _sabe_? – ela indagou surpresa. – O senhor se _lembra_ de como tudo era antes de hoje?

– Sim, eu lembro.

Diante da afirmativa de Dumbledore, Marlene exultou:

– Graças a Merlin! Graças a Merlin, _alguém _acredita em mim! – exclamou ela, e esperançosa, começou a explicar: – Bom, no último sábado, eu estava saindo para ir ao aniversário do James, mas mudei de idéia e resolvi voltar. No caminho, encontrei a Sala Precisa, entrei e achei esse vira-tempo – ela tirou o objeto da bolsa e estendeu ao diretor enquanto falava. – Não resisti e quis saber para onde ele poderia me levar, e então vim parar no futuro, dezoito anos depois. Conheci Sarah, não imaginava quem ela era, e nem ela sabia quem _eu _era; mas nós conversamos sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo no futuro... E quando Severus nos encontrou, nós fomos para os aposentos dele, onde conversamos e...

O diretor ergueu uma das mãos, como se aquilo bastasse, eximindo Marlene de contar os detalhes. Ele disse:

– Não precisa contar os detalhes, senhorita. Eu sei.

– Sabe? Como? – perguntou ela, novamente surpresa; não se lembrava de ter visto Dumbledore nos aposentos de Severus naquela noite.

A resposta do diretor explicou o que ela tentava entender.

– Eu estive lá, sim. A senhorita esteve entre a vida e morte por causa de sua condição física. Madame Pomfrey a salvou naquela noite.

Agora fazia sentido para Marlene; Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey estiveram nos aposentos de Severus enquanto ela estava desacordada.

– Mas conte-me, senhorita: como foi a sua segunda vinda? – ele voltou a questionar.

– Também não foi muito boa – respondeu ela, agitando a cabeça em negativo. – Quero dizer, foi tudo muito rápido nesse tempo aqui, e as coisas continuavam iguais. Quando eu voltei para o passado, depois da minha primeira vinda, eu estava disposta a mudar o meu futuro e até conversei sobre isso com Severus, mas ele não acreditou em mim. Então eu decidi voltar ao futuro, e como já sabia que Sarah era minha filha, eu a convenci a ir até o passado comigo. Coloquei Sarah frente a frente com Severus, mas ele não acreditou em nada do que dissemos a ele; em vez disso, eles discutiram e quase se mataram!

– Isso foi realmente arriscado, senhorita – interpôs o diretor. – Como se sentiria se um dos dois tivesse morrido?

– Eu sei, professor – respondeu Marlene, visivelmente arrependida. – Eu não deveria ter feito isso, não deveria nem ter _começado _nada disso... Já na primeira vez, eu deveria ter deixado o vira-tempo lá na Sala Precisa, bonitinho, quietinho no lugar dele...

– E hoje? – insistiu Dumbledore. – O que a trouxe ao futuro, _hoje_?

– Uma ilusão, professor. Ou melhor, _outra_ ilusão – disse ela. – Eu não estava feliz lá no passado, e pensei que seria diferente se eu voltasse para o futuro e ficasse junto de Sarah e de Severus. Mas quando cheguei, foi exatamente o contrário; cada segundo que passei aqui foi de sofrimento e decepção: minha própria filha me torturou com uma _Cruciatus, _e o homem que eu amo praticamente me violentou! – e num desabafo, ela concluiu: – Sabe professor, da primeira vez que eu vim, as coisas não estavam perfeitas, mas eu ainda acreditava que podiam ser diferentes... E agora, por minha causa, tudo está diferente e está pior! Quando eu estava morta, tinha uma família que me amava e agora que eu estou viva, eles me odeiam! Não é irônico?

– É triste, senhorita – o diretor afirmou. – Imagino como se sente... Saber de tudo que vai acontecer e não poder fazer nada para evitar; é realmente doloroso...

Marlene sentiu o peso das palavras dele. E quis saber:

– Como assim, professor? Não poder fazer _nada_?_ – _ela perguntou nervosa, desesperando-se. – O que eu não consegui evitar? Ah, por favor... Não diga que Lily e James... – disse, suspirando aflita e, até com certo medo de ouvir a resposta, indagou: – Como eles estão...?

– Melhores do que nós – respondeu ele, pesaroso e diante da aflição de Marlene, acrescentou: – Sim, Srta. McKinnon, eles estão mortos.

A decepção no rosto dela só aumentava.

– Mas... – ela não tinha nem palavras. – Então nem isso eu consegui fazer? Nem os meus amigos eu consegui salvar?

– Eu compreendo a sua dor, senhorita. Mas não se culpe – pediu ele. – Não cabe a você o papel de salvar o mundo bruxo... – e para confortá-la, disse: – Pense que, algumas das suas interferências no tempo trouxeram bons resultados...

– _Bons resultados_? Eu nunca fui pessimista, mas não consigo enxergar nada de bom nisso, professor – afirmou ela.

– Não? – ele a questionou. – A senhorita conseguiu salvar a própria vida e pelo que sei, hoje vive muito bem na África com o seu filho mais velho...

_Seu filho_. Ao ouvir isso, Marlene conseguiu esquecer a dor por um instante. E quis saber mais a respeito do filho que não conhecia:

– Como ele é, professor? – perguntou ansiosa. – O Stu...

– O seu filho herdou muitas das habilidades de Severus – disse Dumbledore e viu um temor passar pelos olhos de Marlene.

– Não, professor... – ela disse, desesperando-se outra vez. – Por favor, não diga que o meu filho também gosta de Artes das Trevas, que ele _também _é um Comensal!

A resposta de Dumbledore a tranquilizou.

– Não, senhorita. Stuart não é um Comensal; porque ele tem o _seu _caráter. Quando me referi às habilidades dele, é porque o seu filho é um exímio preparador de poções, como Severus. E sim, ele também foi da Sonserina. Monitor, depois Monitor-Chefe. Mas ele jamais se deixou envolver pelas Artes das Trevas, apesar do meio e das influências que o cercavam, ao contrário da irmã... – e pesaroso, ele acrescentou: – Eu lamento muito pelo caminho que Sarah escolheu...

– Então o senhor sabe disso também? Sabe que a minha filha é uma...?

– Sim. E considero um absurdo o que ela fez hoje com você...

– Por favor, professor! – pediu Marlene. – Não a expulse, nem a mande para Azkaban!

– É verdadeiramente admirável o amor que a senhorita tem por Sarah. Mesmo depois de todo o mal que ela lhe fez, você ainda consegue se preocupar com ela... – ele comentou amavelmente. – Mas saiba que eu não farei nada disso, embora pense que neste momento, essa seria a melhor solução para uma menina que tão cedo escolheu ser Comensal da Morte...

– Severus deve tê-la influenciado! – Marlene supôs. E a resposta de Dumbledore a surpreendeu:

– Não, não foi assim, senhorita. Severus nem sabia das pretensões da filha – explicou o diretor. – Tanto que ficou arrasado no dia em que Sarah mostrou a Marca Negra a ele. Eu tenho certeza que se Severus sequer imaginasse que a própria filha procuraria Voldemort pedindo para fazer parte de seu exército, ele teria impedido...

– Ainda assim, professor... – replicou ela. – Não entendo como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto...

– Por favor, não tome o que vou dizer como culpa sua – pediu ele antes de explicar. – Sarah sempre se sentiu rejeitada por você e essa foi a maneira que ela encontrou de lhe atingir. Você ficou tão arrasada quando soube, que disse que não a reconhecia mais como sua filha...

– Eu imagino, professor – concordou Marlene. – Eu devo ter dito isso por sentir o mesmo golpe e a mesma dor que senti hoje...

– E talvez Sarah precisasse disso, precisasse ouvir isso de você para se sentir melhor... – ele prosseguiu: – Mas a única verdade em tudo isso é que Sarah sempre demonstrou uma inclinação muito forte pelas Artes das Trevas... O único que ainda conseguia impor limites a ela era o irmão; a sua filha tinha uma verdadeira adoração por ele; ele era o seu exemplo. Mas quando Stuart se formou e foi embora no ano passado, ela perdeu o chão e acabou seguindo por esse caminho sem volta... Acredito que, o que mais a deixou com ódio, foi o fato de ele ter ido embora para morar com você...

– Na África... – presumiu ela. – E como nós vivemos lá?

– Você faz parte de uma organização independente de curandeiros e medibruxos; essa organização cuida das populações mais sofridas da África. Você pode não ter conseguido salvar seus amigos, mas sempre se dedicou a salvar a vida de quem mais precisava. E quando Stuart se formou, ele também foi convidado a participar dessa organização, trabalhando incessantemente no desenvolvimento de novas poções e curas.

Apesar da tristeza, Marlene ainda conseguiu sentir orgulho dela mesma e de seu filho; o trabalho que estavam fazendo deveria ser muito dignificante. Talvez fosse por isso que Sarah e Severus tivessem tanto ódio dela e de seu filho, porque do jeito que eles eram nesse _futuro, _ele e a filha jamais conseguiriam fazer qualquer coisa com _dignidade. _E ela perguntou sobre isso ao diretor:

– Porque Sarah e Severus odeiam tanto a mim e ao Stu, professor?

Dumbledore deu um sorriso fino antes de responder.

– Quanto ao Stu, acredito que seja pelo fato dele ser o seu maior defensor – explicou ele. – E quanto à senhorita, eu não concordo com o que Sarah e Severus pensam sobre você, mas são muitos os motivos que os levaram a alimentar esse ódio cego...

– Sirius Black? – ela perguntou direta.

– Ah, sim. Acho que ele é o principal motivo – respondeu o diretor. – O seu casamento estava tão desgastado que quando Black lhe ofereceu uma vida diferente, você foi embora com ele sem nem pensar duas vezes...

– Eu não entendo isso, professor! – argumentou Marlene. – Como eu pude deixar os _meus filhos_ pra trás?

– Você não os abandonou completamente quando decidiu deixá-los com Severus; sabia que eles estariam seguros com ele em Hogwarts. Você foi embora porque não suportava mais viver ao lado de Severus; não dos seus filhos...

– O meu amor por Severus também acabou?

– Creio que sim. Mas você fez tudo que pôde para salvar esse relacionamento, eu fui testemunha disso. Porém, houve um momento que você não aguentou mais; e a culpa não foi sua, pelo simples motivo de que para um casamento dar certo, é preciso que as duas partes estejam dispostas a renunciar, ceder, e sinceramente, eu via existir amor apenas da sua parte... Para Severus, a senhorita nunca passou de...

– Uma vagabunda?

– São palavras dele, senhorita. Eu nunca concordei com isso...

– Então por que ele casou comigo?

– Acredito que para ostentar uma posição ao Lorde Voldemort, talvez por medo de não ser aceito no círculo de Comensais se não tomasse uma atitude respeitável sobre a senhorita quando ainda estivesse em Hogwarts...

– Mas o que _eu_ tinha a ver com as escolhas dele, se ele nem acreditava em mim?

– A senhorita ficou grávida do seu primeiro filho na época.

– Mas, professor... – Marlene replicou, sem entender. – Eu e Severus... Nós não conseguimos nem _conversar _lá no passado, como foi acontecer?

– Vocês explicaram que havia acontecido durante uma ronda noturna que fizeram – disse o diretor. – Severus lhe odiou por isso, achando que você tinha feito de propósito, mas mesmo assim resolveu casar e assumir a senhorita... Você mesma nem se importava se haveria casamento ou não; a sua família também não via esse casamento com bons olhos, e acredito que tudo isso foi contribuindo em grande parte para que as coisas chegassem ao ponto que chegaram...

Pensativa, Marlene concluiu:

– Eu agradeço tudo que o senhor contou sobre a minha vida, mas isso não me importa mais, porque vai ser tudo diferente quando eu voltar – assegurou ela. – Porém agora, eu gostaria de saber sobre as outras coisas que vão acontecer no futuro, sobre os meus amigos... Quem vai morrer?

– Infelizmente, eu poderia fazer uma lista infinita – disse ele. – Dos mais próximos a você, além de Lily e James, foram a sua prima Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, e Sirius Black, no ano passado...

– Todos mortos pelo Lorde das Trevas?

– Não; Sirius morreu pelas mãos da prima Bellatrix Lestrange, numa batalha no Ministério, quando a profecia referida a Harry Potter e Voldemort foi roubada e destruída.

– Então Severus _ouviu _essa profecia?

– Sim.

– E Pettigrew continuou sendo o traidor de Lily e James?

– Do mesmo modo. Como eu disse à senhorita, nem todos os desígnios de Merlin puderam ser mudados...

– Mas vai ser tudo diferente, professor. Começando por mim – ela reafirmou e decidida, disse: – Quando eu chegar ao passado, vou esquecer que Severus existiu na minha vida e vou me dedicar ao máximo para que os meus amigos sejam salvos, mesmo que eles pensem que eu estou louca, mesmo que ninguém acredite em mim!

– Ninguém vai questionar a sua veracidade, Srta. McKinnon. Você contará com a minha ajuda para isso – assegurou Dumbledore. – Você deverá me procurar assim que retornar.

– E como o senhor vai me ajudar? – Marlene quis saber. – Porque o senhor sabe de tudo _aqui_, mas e lá no _passado_? Quem me garante que o senhor vai acreditar em tudo que eu tenho para dizer?

– _Eu _garanto – respondeu ele, seguro, enquanto acrescentava manualmente mais anotações ao longo pergaminho; terminando de escrever, ele concluiu: – Eu e minha carta. Além do quê, eu não sou o Sr. Snape para desconfiar da senhorita... E quanto à história de vocês dois...

– Não, professor! – ela o interrompeu nervosa, levantando-se da cadeira. – Eu não tenho história nenhuma com ele lá no passado... e nem vou ter! Bom, acho que eu preciso voltar agora...

– A decisão é sua, senhorita – ele disse, estendendo a carta e o vira-tempo para Marlene; e repetiu sua orientação: – Quando chegar ao passado, me procure imediatamente e me entregue essa carta. Nós vamos dar um jeito de corrigir tudo isso.

Dizendo isso, Dumbledore se levantou e caminhou até a porta com Marlene.

– Se eu soubesse, teria procurado o senhor desde o primeiro dia... – concluiu Marlene. – Mas não; em vez disso, eu tive que fazer tudo errado...

– Não acho que tenha sido um erro a senhorita estar viva e ter mais um filho... – acrescentou ele, quase insistente para que Marlene mudasse de idéia a respeito de Severus.

– Não adianta, professor. Nada vai mudar o que aconteceu aqui – respondeu ela, firme. – Eu só quero salvar os meus amigos, o _resto _– ela deu ênfase à palavra – não tem mais importância...

– Então, que Merlin lhe acompanhe, senhorita – disse ele, respeitando a decisão dela e despedindo-se de Marlene com um abraço.

Marlene saiu da sala de Dumbledore com uma certeza: nada seria como antes. Menos triste, ela se dirigiu até a Sala Precisa e estando mais calma, buscou concentração suficiente e conseguiu entrar. Girou o vira-tempo, retornando ao passado. Dessa vez, antes de sair da sala, ela tornou a olhar o vira-tempo. Sentindo agora raiva por tudo o que acontecera, ela disse ao objeto:

– Quer saber? Você não é bonitinho coisa nenhuma! Você é horroroso, e não vai mais me deixar louca! Não vai mais me fazer mal! Nem a mim, nem a mais ninguém!

E dizendo isso, Marlene jogou o vira-tempo dentro do Armário Sumidouro. Aliviada, ela deixou a Sala Precisa e, ao lado de fora, teve mais uma surpresa: lá estava o diretor de Hogwarts; não tão velho e nem com a mão queimada: apenas Albus Dumbledore, como se estivesse ali somente esperando por ela.

– Professor Dumbledore? – exclamou ela, igualmente assustada como fizera no futuro.

– Srta. McKinnon... – disse ele, a voz suave e firme. – Eu sinto que a senhorita tem muitas coisas para me contar... Estou certo?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse sim.

– Venha comigo até a minha sala – convidou ele gentilmente, apesar de não sorrir.

Marlene acompanhou Dumbledore até a sala dele. Assim que entraram, ela logo tirou a carta da bolsa e entregou ao diretor.

– Isso é para o senhor – disse ela enquanto ele tomava o pergaminho em suas mãos.

O diretor analisou o pergaminho e disse:

– Acho que a senhorita necessita de mais chá... – e com um movimento de varinha, mais um chá foi servido para Marlene.

Ela passou aqueles longos minutos atenta aos movimentos do rosto do diretor enquanto ele lia a própria carta que escrevera no futuro. Depois de reler e até analisar os fatos descritos no pergaminho, Dumbledore finalmente se manifestou:

– Eu posso imaginar o que a senhorita sofreu, Srta. McKinnon – ele disse, sério. – Mas diga-me: você sabia que o uso de vira-tempos era proibido, não sabia?

– Sabia sim, professor – admitiu ela, um pouco preocupada agora.

– Então a senhorita sabe que a sua atitude em si não deixa de ter sido errada.

– Eu sei. O senhor vai me expulsar por isso?

– Não – garantiu ele, apesar de sério e ainda sem sorrir. – Mas eu quero que a senhorita me devolva o vira-tempo que está em seu poder. Não posso permitir que mais danos sejam causados...

– Mas eu não fiz mal a ninguém usando o vira-tempo! – replicou ela.

– Não estou falando apenas do mal que o vira-tempo pode causar aos outros, senhorita. Mas principalmente a você mesma... – ele disse firme. – Como sabe, coisas horríveis aconteceram com bruxos que já mexeram com o tempo,felizmente no seu caso não houve perdas tão irreparáveis... Mas para evitar que haja, eu preciso que a senhorita me devolva o artefato.

– O vira-tempo não está mais comigo, professor – explicou ela.

– Não? – questionou ele.

– Não – repetiu Marlene. – Eu me livrei dele hoje; eu o joguei dentro do Armário Sumidouro. Não se preocupe com isso, professor; aquele vira-tempo horroroso nunca mais vai me fazer mal. Nem a mim, nem a mais ninguém... – e com certo desespero, perguntou: – O senhor acredita em mim, não acredita? Ou o senhor vai me expulsar porque eu dei um fim naquele vira-tempo?

– Não, claro que não. E eu nem poderia expulsá-la, Srta. McKinnon – ele assegurou, finalmente sorrindo. – Porque isso que você fez foi verdadeiramente extraordinário. Graças à sua _inconsequência, _por assim dizer, hoje nós sabemos de tudo que poderá acontecer nos próximos dezoito anos... E eu tenho certeza que essa é a melhor arma que temos na luta contra Voldemort... Obrigado.

Marlene não entendeu.

– _Obrigado, _senhor? Pelo quê?

– Por ter se arriscado tanto, por quase ter sacrificado a sua vida, por ir ao futuro e me trazer essas informações valiosíssimas... – respondeu ele, tranquilamente. – Acha que isso não é o suficiente para ter o meu eterno agradecimento?

Ela sentiu-se extremamente lisonjeada.

– Eu fiz tudo isso... – ela hesitou, dizendo com tristeza: – Bem, eu nem sei por que fiz tudo isso... Só sei que não quero mais saber dessa história de futuro, de ir e vir, de ver que as coisas estão cada vez piores...

– Por isso eu preciso que a senhorita me prometa que não vai mais se arriscar nessas viagens pelo tempo – disse Dumbledore, reafirmando o seu pedido.

– Prometo sim, professor. Até porque, não tenho mais nada para fazer lá no _futuro_ – concluiu ela. – Eu posso ir agora?

– Não, senhorita. Ainda temos algo a tratar. Sobre o seu _futuro_.

Marlene pressentiu que Dumbledore queria falar de Severus e se antecipou dizendo:

– Professor, eu respeito muito o senhor, mas se o senhor vai falar sobre Severus, eu não vou escutar nem uma palavra...

Uma leve expressão de assombro surgiu no rosto do diretor.

– Mas... e os seus _filhos_? E a _vida _de vocês? – ele a questionou preocupado. – E tudo que está escrito aqui? – disse, apontando para o pergaminho.

– Eu e ele não temos _vida _aqui, professor – respondeu ela, tranquila. – Eu pensei que nós tínhamos uma vida lá no futuro, mas como deve estar escrito _aí – _ela também apontou o pergaminho –, nem isso nós temos mais. E quanto aos nossos filhos, eles também não vão mais existir...

– A senhorita pretende abandoná-los antes mesmo deles nascerem? – perguntou ele, ainda preocupado com a decisão de Marlene.

– Eles _não vão _nascer, professor – ela afirmou segura. – Porque não haverão meios para isso. Eu vou estar feliz se o único resultado dessa história for a vida dos meus amigos a salvo!

– Não se preocupe em salvar a vida dos seus amigos – assegurou Dumbledore. – Amanhã mesmo eu tomarei providências para que todos estejam _a salvo._

– Isso é que me basta, professor. O _resto _– disse Marlene, exatamente como fizera no futuro, dando novamente ênfase à palavra –_, _realmente não vai ter a menor importância na minha vida, não vai me fazer a menor falta, o senhor pode ter certeza... – e ainda preocupada, ela fez uma pergunta: – Professor, Sirius viu a minha filha quando eu a trouxe aqui... O que respondo a ele se ele me perguntar quem era?

– Diga que seu patrono assumiu uma forma humana, ou que foi um erro de Transfiguração – disse ele, como se fosse algo muito simples. – E não se preocupe; eu irei alertar McGonagall se a senhorita disser que foi um erro de Transfiguração.

– E se alguém perguntar sobre o que aconteceu no futuro, sobre como eu fui parar lá?

– Fale apenas que foi um feitiço que deu muito errado, ou que a senhorita encontrou um portal de conexão direta com o futuro, mas que já foi retirado da escola... A propósito, a senhorita está dispensada de frequentar as aulas até o fim da semana. Aproveite o descanso para se restabelecer.

– Está bem, professor – concordou Marlene e voltou a pedir: – Eu posso ir agora?

– Pode sim – respondeu ele. – Mas antes, me responda sinceramente: a sua decisão sobre o Sr. Snape... é definitiva?

– É sim – repetiu Marlene, firme, acrescentando com um pouco de tristeza: – Talvez, se tivesse um jeito de fazer com que ele acreditasse em mim e esquecesse de uma vez essa história de Artes das Trevas... Mas não... Acho que nem assim... – concluiu ela. – Boa noite, professor...

Aliviada, porém triste, Marlene deixou a sala de Dumbledore. E ela nem reparou que, para algo que parecia ser impossível, o velho diretor sorriu discretamente e disse baixinho à sua fênix que pendia sonolenta em seu pedestal:

– Veja como as coisas são simples, Fawkes... A Srta. McKinnon só precisa que o Sr. Snape acredite nela... Apenas isso...

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! O que acharam do cap? Já conseguem imaginar a luz no fim do túnel? RSRSR

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3****. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**4****.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	11. Contrariando os Desígnios de Merlin

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 10**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Florence D. P. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Fernando, KaoriH, Coraline D. Snape e CassGirl4Ever.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Alguns acontecimentos recentes vão contra os desígnios de Merlin!_

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **CassGirl4Ever **e** Senju Yume**!

* * *

– CAPÍTULO ONZE –

**CONTRARIANDO OS DESÍGNIOS DE MERLIN**

Já passava das vinte horas quando Marlene chegou à Torre Corvinal e, ao entrar em sua sala comunal, ela se deparou com uma verdadeira barreira humana, formada por todos os seus amigos: da esquerda para a direita ela contou rapidamente quem estava lá: Lily e James, Hestia Jones da Lufa-Lufa, sua prima Dorcas que também era da Grifinória, Remus e Emmeline. E Marlene não conseguiu escapar dos questionamentos:

– Onde é que você estava, Lene? – começou Emmeline.

– Nós a procuramos o dia todo depois que lemos aquela carta... – disse Remus.

– Você ia mesmo se matar, prima? – replicou Dorcas.

– Se você não voltasse em cinco minutos, eu e Lily iríamos agora mesmo até a Sala do Dumbledore! – falou James.

– Não ia precisar! – finalmente Marlene respondeu. – Eu estava na sala dele até agora!

Todos se entreolharam espantados.

– O que aconteceu com você, Lene? – insistiu Hestia.

– Quer dividir isso conosco? – falou Remus novamente.

– Deixe a gente te ajudar! – Lily pediu.

– _Ninguém pode me ajudar!_ – retrucou Marlene.

– Não podemos te ajudar _mesmo_! – disse Emmeline, exaltada. – Não se você não nos contar o que está acontecendo! Até uma prensa nós demos no Sirius, achando que você andava assim estranha por causa dele! Mas aí ele disse que você estava andando com uma garota esquisita que ninguém sabe quem é, que você terminou com ele estupidamente! E você nem nos contou nada! Por que isso, Lene?

– A garota que Sirius viu comigo, na verdade, _nunca _existiu! Era apenas o meu patrono que assumiu uma forma humana! – disse Marlene, já se aproximando das escadas que levavam para o dormitório. – E eu não quero explicar mais nada agora...

– Então _por que_ nós somos amigos, se você nem confia mais na gente? – indagou James, um pouco ressentido.

Marlene olhou para seus amigos, depois olhou de novo para Lily e James e disse:

– Ai... Eu não consigo nem olhar para vocês dois juntos assim... Ai... Desculpem! – e sem mais palavras, subiu correndo as escadas.

– Eu vou lá falar com ela – disse Emmeline, seguindo rapidamente Marlene até o dormitório delas. Como estavam sozinhas, ela insistiu:

– Lene!

– Eu não quero conversar com ninguém! Não agora, Emme! – repetiu Marlene, ríspida, jogando-se na cama.

– Você não precisa mentir pra _mim_, Lene – insistiu Emmeline. – Estamos só nós duas aqui, pode se abrir comigo! Você está a fim do James?

– A fim... do James? NÃO! – berrou Marlene.

– Mas você está estranha desde o aniversário dele, e o jeito que você falou com ele e a Lily agora...

– Eu NÃO estou a fim do James, Emmeline! – Marlene disse, irritada. – Olha, eu vou conversar com vocês _amanhã; _vocês podem vir aqui ao dormitório falar comigo na hora do almoço, eu prometo que conto tudo! Mas por favor, me deixe sozinha!

Emmeline sempre compartilhava seus sofrimentos com Marlene, mas não invadia a sua dor; suspirando fundo, ela apenas concordou:

– Tudo bem. Eu vou pedir pra eles irem embora – disse ela e avisou: – E eu vou ficar lá na Sala Comunal terminando a redação da McGonagall...

Assim que Emmeline disse isso, Marlene ouviu a porta bater. Ela ainda ficou alguns minutos deitada na cama, olhando para o teto e só então se levantou. Foi até o banheiro e ficou debaixo da água fria por muito tempo, como se quisesse lavar, limpar tudo de sua mente. Realmente não havia mais lágrimas nem dor física; apenas decepção, tristeza e um imenso vazio no peito, como se seu coração batesse fora dele.

Marlene voltou para o quarto, deitando-se na cama novamente. E não havia passado nem dez minutos que ela havia se ajeitado entre as cobertas quando Emmeline retornara. Ela então se virou para o outro lado da cama, querendo evitar encarar a amiga. Mas não adiantou, porque Emmeline a chamou:

– Lene...

– Por favor, Emme... – respondeu ela, ainda sem encará-la. – Não insista...!

– Não é isso... – explicou Emmeline. – É que o Snape está aí...

– O QUÊ? – perguntou Marlene, num grito, empertigando-se na cama.

– Snape está lá embaixo te esperando... – disse Emmeline. – Ele disse que você já está atrasada para a ronda de vocês...

Marlene piscou; imediatamente as palavras de Dumbledore vieram-lhe à mente: _"A senhorita ficou grávida do seu primeiro filho na época... Vocês explicaram que havia acontecido durante uma ronda noturna que fizeram..."_

E então, numa tentativa desesperada de mudar seu futuro, ela respondeu firme:

– Eu não vou, Emme!

– Como assim,_ não vai_? – Emmeline não entendeu. – Lene, hoje é o _seu dia_ de fazer a ronda...

– Foda-se! Diga a Snape que eu não vou! – repetiu Marlene.

– Mas Lene, você é _monitora_! – insistiu Emmeline.

– Você _também_ é, Emme! – replicou Marlene. – Se é esse o problema, vá você fazer a ronda com Snape!

– Lene, depois de amanhã é o meu dia de ir com Remus! – interpôs Emmeline.

– Então nós trocamos! – sugeriu Marlene. – Deixe que _eu _vou com Remus depois de amanhã, hoje _você _faz a ronda com Snape! Eu não posso nem pensar em olhar pra cara dele que... Ah! Não! Eu não vou!

– Eu não estou entendendo, Lene... Por que essa _aversão _ao Snape agora?

– Eu simplesmente _não quero_ ir – respondeu Marlene.

– Lene, pense bem...

– Não, Emme! Eu não vou fazer essa ronda com Snape e ninguém vai me convencer do contrário! – disse Marlene em ultimato à amiga.

Apesar de contrariada, Emmeline respondeu:

– Tudo bem, eu vou com Snape então...

– Obrigada, Emme.

Assim que Emmeline saiu, Marlene então afundou nas cobertas novamente. Ela só queria ficar ali, jogada em sua cama, morrendo um pouco e matando o sentimento que ainda a consumia. E como ela queria sufocar o que ainda sentia por Severus. Tinha desistido dele, ele estava livre dela. Mas ela, coitada, ainda o amava e sabia o quanto seria difícil se restabelecer desse amor sem lógica. Mas ela conseguiria, ela o esqueceria e faria isso com o máximo de amor próprio que tivesse.

Marlene queria dormir, mas o sono não vinha e ela também não iria chegar ao ponto de recorrer a poções calmantes para dormir. Então ficou quieta, de olhos fechados, pensando que logo dormiria, mas isso não aconteceu; ela ficou rolando na cama, de um lado para o outro e ainda estava acordada quando percebeu que Emmeline voltara da ronda, antes do horário que elas normalmente costumavam voltar.

– Lene... – Emmeline logo se pronunciou.

– O que foi agora, Emme? – perguntou Marlene, ainda de olhos fechados.

– É que aconteceram coisas estranhas nessa ronda...

Marlene então abriu os olhos. E quis saber:

– Coisas estranhas? Como o quê?

– Primeiro: quando eu avisei Snape que você não ia fazer a ronda, ele não reclamou nem nada; apenas disse qualquer coisa sobre você ter "mudado de idéia de repente" e depois me perguntou se você estava bem – respondeu Emmeline.

"Bem? Longe dele é o melhor que eu posso estar!" – pensou Marlene. E curiosa, ela perguntou:

– E... o que você respondeu?

– Que sim, é claro! Apenas que você não estava muito disposta... – disse Emmeline. – E eu fiquei confusa, porque, _desde quando_ o _Snape_ se preocupa com _você_ para perguntar se você está bem?

– Ele deve ter perguntado apenas por educação – desconversou Marlene.

– _Educação_? Aquele lá? – perguntou Emmeline descrente, e prosseguiu: – Bem, e depois, outra coisa que me surpreendeu foi que, quando já estávamos fazendo a ronda e detalhe: não fazia nem meia hora, Snape simplesmente sumiu!

– Snape sumiu? Como? – perguntou Marlene, percebendo uma preocupação na voz que nem deveria estar ali.

– Sumiu! – repetiu Emmeline. – E eu não ia ficar fazendo a ronda _sozinha_; por isso resolvi ir embora! Acho que o Snape se mandou porque _eu _não era exatamente a companhia que ele queria para hoje...

– O que está dizendo, Emme?

– Ah, Lene! É óbvio que o Snape queria _você... _Só não sei _por quê_...

– Acho que eu sei... – Marlene murmurou baixinho, lembrando-se das palavras grosseiras de Severus no dia anterior: _"A senhorita está tão desesperada assim para trepar comigo? Bem, se estiver... deixe-me ver... nós temos que fazer uma ronda juntos amanhã, não temos? Podemos resolver o problema em uma sala vazia..."_

– O que você disse? – perguntou Emmeline, sem entender.

– Nada – Marlene respondeu depressa.

Como se quisesse alfinetar a amiga, Emmeline resolveu perguntar:

– Lene, está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês?

– Não viaja, Emmeline – Marlene desconversou de novo. – Eu e _Snape_... Nada a ver...

– Não sei, Lene... – disse Emmeline, ainda intrigada.

– O quê que é isso, Emme? Águias e serpentes não se misturam! – afirmou Marlene, e querendo encerrar o assunto, disse: – Boa noite!

Dizendo isso, Marlene virou-se novamente na cama. Sabia que precisava descansar, mas será que conseguiria? Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Severus, lembrando dos dois momentos tão diferentes em que estivera com ele no futuro; colocou em conflito cada bom momento que passou ao lado dele em sua primeira visita e o tratamento nada amoroso que recebeu dele nessa visita de hoje; ao final de tudo, o que restava não era mais do que desilusão. Ela tentou dormir, mas no fundo, já sabia que não conseguiria e que a noite seria assim: longa, cheia de lembranças e de frustrações.

###

Quando Marlene acordou na manhã daquela quinta-feira, a situação não era muito melhor; sem ter dormido quase nada, sentia-se semimorta, habitada por um cansaço físico e mental. Eram quase oito horas da manhã, ela relanceou a sua volta e não viu mais ninguém no quarto; aparentemente, Emmeline já havia descido para o café, sem acordá-la.

Uma pancada na porta a assustou e ela correu para ver: eram os elfos domésticos. Dois deles empurravam a porta, enquanto um segurava a bandeja farta de café da manhã. Haviam trazido o café ao seu quarto, a pedido de Flitwick: havia um cartão dele na bandeja lhe desejando melhoras; Dumbledore certamente deveria tê-lo avisado de alguma coisa.

Marlene então recolheu a bandeja e colocou-a sobre a cômoda. Fechou a porta e serviu-se de uma xícara de café, beliscando uma torrada; não estava com fome, fruto da ansiedade. Ela sabia que, assim que Emmeline voltasse com seus amigos, teria que contar a verdade – ou parte dela – sobre o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. Eles estavam tão preocupados com ela, mereciam pelo menos uma explicação.

Por volta de meio-dia, Emmeline chegou com Lily, Hestia e Dorcas. Ainda num completo silêncio, Marlene sentou-se na cama e logo suas amigas se sentaram em volta dela, apreensivas. Porém, Marlene ficou surpresa por não ter visto James nem Remus ali e perguntou por eles:

– Os meninos não quiseram vir?

– Eles não quiseram entrar, Lene – respondeu Emmeline. – Por causa do Sirius...

– Ah, sim. Depois eu falo com eles, então – concordou Marlene e começou a se explicar: – Bem, tudo começou no sábado, quando eu estava saindo para ir ao aniversário do James...

Marlene contou tudo em riqueza de detalhes, escondendo apenas o uso do vira-tempo e tudo que havia acontecido com Severus. Disse que foi parar no futuro através de um portal que já havia sido retirado da escola – como Dumbledore havia lhe orientado – e que sabia de tantas coisas sobre o futuro deles porque havia conversado com uma grifinória desconhecida – sem revelar-lhes também que era a sua filha – que lhe fez essas revelações, além de ter estado com o próprio Dumbledore no futuro.

Ao final do relato, as garotas estavam estarrecidas. Não sabiam nem o que dizer.

– Que loucura...! – começou Lily.

– Lene, como você conseguiu suportar isso sozinha, sabendo dessas coisas horríveis que vão acontecer? – Hestia indagou.

– Foi por isso que você tentou se matar, prima? – perguntou Dorcas.

– É, foi sim... – Marlene mentiu. – Eu fiquei muito desesperada mesmo... Queria avisar vocês, mas não sabia como, por isso escrevi aquelas cartas...

– Agora eu entendo o seu comportamento – disse Emmeline. – Você sabia de tudo e quis nos avisar, mas nós não entendemos nada...!

– Acho que ninguém entenderia, Emme – concluiu Marlene. – Mas por favor, não se preocupem mais – pediu ela. – Dumbledore já sabe de tudo, e nós vamos fazer o possível para que todas essas desgraças sejam evitadas...

E num gesto de ternura, elas se abraçaram fortemente, realmente acreditando que tudo ficaria bem. Logo depois, Emmeline, Lily e Hestia foram saindo, mas Dorcas fez questão de ser deixada para trás.

Marlene a indagou:

– Você não vai com elas?

– Não – respondeu Dorcas. – Por quê? Não posso ficar um pouco mais para paparicar a minha priminha?

Marlene riu.

– Eu estou bem, Dorcas. Estou mesmo.

– Eu acredito – concordou a grifinória. – É que tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar, mas não queria que fosse na frente da Lily... Ela não percebeu na hora, mas eu sei que ela iria ficar chateada se soubesse que o Snape discutiu comigo na aula de Poções...

Marlene sentiu o sangue gelar, só de ouvir aquele nome; já estava sofrendo por antecipação.

– Snape discutiu com você? Por quê? – ela quis saber.

– Por causa _disso – _respondeu Dorcas, tirando da bolsa um pequeno frasco e entregando-o agora para Marlene. – Nós tivemos que preparar uma "Amortentia" na aula de hoje... Pode ficar com a poção, foi uma loucura, uma bosta para preparar! Snape estava do meu lado, e do nada, ele começou a reclamar que eu estava com um perfume de amêndoas insuportável, e você sabe que eu sou até alérgica a amêndoas! Então, eu disse que o perfume deveria estar na cabeça dele, que ele já não conseguia mais distinguir perfume nenhum, depois de passar tanto tempo com a cara enfiada naquelas malditas poções! Mas ele continuou insistindo que o perfume era meu, acredita?

– Não ligue, prima. Deve ter sido só um mal-entendido – disse Marlene, ainda surpresa com o fato, tentando contornar a situação.

– Aliás – observou Dorcas –, ainda bem que você não está usando aquele seu perfume de amêndoas hoje! Ah, e eu disse isso ao Snape, que a única pessoa de Hogwarts que gosta de amêndoas é a minha prima: doida, desequilibrada, psicótica e suicida, hum... Não necessariamente nessa ordem... Aí eu não entendi mais nada, porque ele ficou tão irritado quando eu falei de você, que saiu da sala sem nem olhar para trás! Dá pra entender uma atitude dessas?

– E dá pra entender _Snape_?_ – _perguntou Marlene, desconversando. – Ai, Dorcas, você não devia ter falado de mim desse jeito pra ele... – ela a repreendeu. – Agora Snape vai achar que eu estava louca mesmo, tentando me matar...

– Ei! E quem liga para a opinião de Snape? – perguntou Dorcas, sem se importar.

– É... – concordou Marlene. – Quem liga...? _Eu, _com certeza não!

As duas riram uma da cara da outra.

– Bom, eu vou indo agora... – disse Dorcas. – Nem fiz a redação da McGonagall, talvez ainda dê tempo de copiar alguma coisa da Emme e da Lily...

– Dorcas! Você é minha prima... Mas você não presta!

– E eu não sei? – perguntou ela, rindo enquanto saía do quarto.

Marlene estava realmente surpresa com essas últimas atitudes de Severus: primeiro, a pergunta que ele fez sobre ela à Emmeline, depois, a discussão com Dorcas por causa do seu perfume de amêndoas... Mas mesmo assim ela não quis se agarrar numa falsa esperança e acreditar que algo em relação a ele poderia mudar de verdade; preferiu deixar tudo como estava.

Ela passou o dia todo ajeitando algumas coisas no quarto, já que o próprio Dumbledore a dispensara de frequentar as aulas até o fim da semana e saiu da Torre Corvinal apenas antes do jantar, para encontrar seus amigos Remus e James, quando finalmente lhes contou a mesma meia verdade que contara as suas amigas. A reação deles foi a mesma das garotas, talvez um pouco mais contida, mas nem por isso menos verdadeira; o importante era que _todos eles_ acreditavam nela.

Depois do jantar, quando voltava com Emmeline para a Torre Corvinal, Marlene ouviu que um grupinho de garotas que estava no corredor começou a fazer comentários sobre ela. E então virou-se, no mesmo instante em que uma delas disse qualquer coisa sobre ela ter tentado se matar porque tinha levado um fora de Sirius Black. Sem pensar duas vezes e sem que Emmeline pudesse contê-la, Marlene azarou a garota, deixando-a completamente desdentada.

A menina saiu correndo assustada e logo em seguida McGonagall apareceu dizendo:

– Detenção, Srta. McKinnon!

Mas Marlene nem se importou. _Detenção_? Ótimo. Mais uma para a coleção...

###

No dia seguinte, o resultado por ter feito os dentes daquela garota idiota irem parar no chão, foi uma detenção até agradável para Marlene: ela passou a manhã toda nas dependências da escola, executando tranquilamente as mesmas tarefas dos elfos domésticos, porém sem usar magia.

Próximo à hora do almoço, ela se dirigiu até a cozinha da escola, responsável por picar Pimentas Devil's, as pimentas mais saborosas, porém mais ardidas de todo o mundo bruxo. Enquanto picava as pimentas cuidadosamente, ela ergueu os olhos para o teto e começou a conversar com Merlin:

– Sabe, Merlin, quando eu quis mudar o meu futuro, em nenhum momento eu quis lhe desafiar, ou brincar de ser você... Eu só queria ser feliz... E se o senhor acha que eu ainda mereço essa felicidade, é melhor o senhor tomar logo alguma providência...

E contrariando todos os desígnios de Merlin até então, Marlene viu a própria providência, ou melhor, o próprio Severus Snape entrando na cozinha da escola, pronunciando-se:

– Podemos conversar?

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E então? O que acharam do cap? Eu disse que estávamos chegando à luz no fim do túnel! RSRSR Esperamos que gostem!

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3****. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**4****.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	12. Providências de Merlin

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 11**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Rossonera, Fernando, Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, Florence D. P. Snape, Kitty Pride Malfoy, KaoriH, Karinepira, Moe Greenishrage, Princess Black Malfoy, CassGirl4Ever, Gisele Weasley Potter e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Merlin já começou a tomar suas providências..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DOZE –

**PROVIDÊNCIAS DE MERLIN**

Marlene perdeu a respiração. Ela demorou trinta segundos para perceber que Severus estava mesmo ali à sua frente, pedindo para conversar; só se deu conta disso quando ele deu mais um passo na sua direção.

– Não! Não podemos! – respondeu ela depressa, saindo do transe e voltando os olhos para as pimentas que picava. – Eu estou em detenção agora!

– Eu sei que nos últimos dias... – ele começou, aproximando-se dela.

– Fique onde está! – advertiu Marlene. – Se você der mais um passo, eu grito!

– Gritar por quê? – Severus perguntou sem entender, e, contrariando a advertência, chegou ainda mais perto dela. – Eu vim apenas _conversar _com você...

Num gesto quase automático, Marlene tentou pegar a sua varinha, mas por causa da detenção, estava sem ela e desesperou-se ao perceber que estava completamente indefesa, que não teria a menor chance contra Severus. Então rapidamente amassou as pimentas com as mãos: em último caso, esfregaria as pimentas nos olhos dele, para ganhar tempo e fugir.

– Mas _eu_ não posso conversar com você! – respondeu ela, tentando ser o mais firme que conseguia. – Eu ainda tenho muitas coisas pra fazer, nem terminei de picar essas pimentas e...

– Você acabou de terminar! – disse ele, e com um movimento de varinha, todas as pimentas estavam picadas.

Marlene inventou outra desculpa:

– É... – disse ela, improvisando rapidamente: – Mas agora eu tenho que levar as vestes dos alunos lá embaixo e...

– Por favor, Marlene! – Severus pediu, interrompendo-a. – Eu sei que você tem motivos suficientes pra não querer falar comigo, mas eu não vou sair daqui sem antes você me escutar! Da última vez que conversamos...

– ... você disse que eu estava louca! – ela o interrompeu grosseiramente e começou a falar sem pausas: – E acho que eu estava mesmo, porque só alguém muito _desequilibrada _como _eu _poderia pensar que _você_ acreditaria que_..._

– Você se _arrependeu _do que me disse? – ele perguntou de repente.

– Não! – Marlene respondeu nervosa e virou o rosto para não encará-lo. – Mas é que você não acreditou em nada do que eu disse e acho que é muito difícil tentar pensar que um dia vai ser diferente porque...

– Eu acredito em você – Severus disse firme, cortando as palavras dela.

Porém, a frase de Severus foi imperceptível para Marlene: ela estava tão nervosa que nem prestou atenção ao que ele disse e continuou falando:

– ... porque é óbvio que não vai ser diferente, mas eu já deveria saber disso, afinal coisas horríveis aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram com o tempo, alguns até ficaram loucos, e talvez eu tenha ficado mesmo, só que eu ainda pensava que...

Marlene então parou de falar e piscou: finalmente parecia ter se dado conta do que Severus havia dito.

– O que... o que você disse? – ela perguntou.

Severus suspirou fundo.

– Eu disse, Marlene – ele respondeu pausadamente –, que eu _acredito _em você.

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e ainda sem acreditar no que ouvira, esfregou os próprios olhos. Esse foi o seu maior erro: Marlene esquecera que havia amassado as pimentas com as mãos e no instante seguinte, ela deu um gemido de dor; seus olhos ardiam, queimando, ela não conseguia enxergar nada e começou a se debater desesperadamente.

Percebendo o desespero dela, Severus tentou segurá-la, impedindo que ela se machucasse ainda mais, mas Marlene o empurrou com todas as forças que tinha ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo: não eram boas as lembranças que ela tinha daquelas mãos.

– Me solta! – gritou ela.

Ele porém, segurou-a pelos ombros com ainda mais força.

– Por favor, se acalme! Vai se machucar assim! – pediu ele, enérgico e quando ela parou de se debater, soltou-a e perguntou: – O que aconteceu, Marlene?

Ainda nervosa, Marlene respondeu:

– Os meus _olhos_... – disse, num gemido – ... estão ardendo _muito_, eu não enxergo nada...!

Severus só olhou de relance para as pimentas que Marlene estava picando.

– _Pimentas Devil's_? – indagou ele, preocupado. – Você esfregou _Pimentas Devil's_ nos olhos?

– É... – confirmou ela, gemendo de dor.

Ele deu um suspiro impaciente diante da gravidade da situação.

– Eu vou ter que te levar pra Enfermaria – comunicou ele, decidido, e enlaçou-a pela cintura, mas novamente ela o afastou de si com raiva.

– Não toque em mim! – gritou ela, debatendo-se novamente, socando-o agora.

Mas Severus não se importou com a agressão e num movimento ágil, imobilizou-a contra o seu próprio corpo.

– Acha que está em condições de escolher? – perguntou ele, sério. – Ou quer que eu te leve pra lá usando magia?

– Não... – ela gemeu em reposta.

– Então não discuta – ele disse com firmeza e comandou: – Se apóie em mim.

Marlene sufocou um gemido de indignação, mas então se calou e não o contrariou mais. Não tinha muito que fazer; era aceitar a ajuda de Severus ou sentir seus olhos arderem até ficar cega. Assim, ela se apoiou nele e deixou que ele conduzisse seus passos.

Realmente, Marlene não teria condições de sair dali sozinha e chegou a pensar no quanto Severus estava sendo incrivelmente paciente e cuidadoso com ela. Mas ainda assim, a caminhada deles foi calada e tensa e, apesar de estarem andando devagar por causa dos passos difíceis de Marlene, eles chegaram rapidamente à Enfermaria.

Marlene não podia enxergar, mas ouviu os passos rápidos de Madame Pomfrey na direção deles e podia imaginar a expressão aflita dela, agitando suas vestes de curandeira quando disse:

– Sr. Snape? Srta. McKinnon? – perguntou a curandeira, aflita, dirigindo-se à Marlene agora: – Seus olhos estão... _inchados_! O que aconteceu, como ficaram assim?

– Aquelas malditas... pimentas! – foi o que Marlene respondeu, em meio a mais um gemido de dor.

– Um acidente, Madame Pomfrey – Severus explicou. – Marlene esfregou _Pimentas Devil's_ nos olhos...

– Pimentas... _Pimentas Devil's_...? – a curandeira repetiu, indagando sem acreditar. – Que horror! Venha, me ajude a colocar a Srta. McKinnon aqui – e apontou uma das camas para Severus.

Severus e Madame Pomfrey colocaram Marlene sentada em uma das camas próximas à janela. A curandeira se afastou deles, indo em direção aos armários de poções.

– Uma péssima idéia, Srta. McKinnon! – ela brigou. – Esfregar _Pimentas Devil's _nos olhos! A senhorita faz idéia do quanto essas pimentas são perigosas? Faz idéia de quanto tempo pode ficar sem enxergar, ainda mais no seu estado?

– Não foi de propósito! – retorquiu Marlene, soluçando.

– Foi um _acidente, _Madame Pomfrey! – Severus interpôs, não queria que Marlene ficasse ainda mais nervosa. – Ocorreu há menos de cinco minutos; se Marlene ficar sem enxergar, será por algumas horas, um dia no máximo!

Severus ouviu a curandeira resmungar alguma coisa em resposta, mas a voz dela saiu imperceptível, sumindo entre as muitas poções de cura do armário. Ele nem deu importância, sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada para Marlene, que continuava soluçando nervosa, com os olhos ardendo de dor.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – ele disse à Marlene e, num gesto instintivo, segurou sua mão; com a mão livre, ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo castanho que cobria o rosto dela e ficou surpreso com o perfume que sentiu.

_Amêndoas_. Os cabelos dela tinham perfume de amêndoas, o mesmo perfume de amêndoas que ele sentiu ao preparar a Poção Amortentia com Dorcas, o perfume que _apenas ele_ sentiu... E agora, Severus finalmente tinha certeza que a dona daquele perfume só podia ser uma pessoa: Marlene McKinnon.

– _Amêndoas_... – ele sussurrou, ainda com os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de Marlene.

– O quê...? – Marlene não entendeu.

Severus pigarreou, um tanto constrangido.

– _Pimentas_ – ele disse, disfarçando. – Eu disse que tem _pimenta_ até no seu cabelo.

Marlene então forçou um sorriso, apesar da dor. Enquanto a mão de Severus acariciava seus cabelos, ela podia até sentir um pouco daquela ternura, do amor com que ele havia lhe tratado da primeira vez que estivera no futuro. A sua mente clara lhe permitia perder-se em um desejo:

"Diga que me ama... Diga que me ama, Severus... Agora...! Não, ele nunca vai dizer isso, ele não gosta de mim de verdade... Ele só está aqui porque a _doida,_ a _desequilibrada_ da Marlene McKinnon esfregou _Pimentas Devil's_ nos olhos... " – ela falava para si mesma, pensando que ele não podia escutá-la.

– Marlene, eu... – Severus começou a frase.

A frase que ficou pela metade, interrompida por Madame Pomfrey, que voltara até eles, trazendo uma bandeja com vários frascos.

– Afaste-se um pouco, Sr. Snape – ela pediu a Severus.

Mas nesse mesmo instante, Marlene se assustou com proximidade de Madame Pomfrey e num reflexo, chutou a bandeja que a curandeira tinha nas mãos: todos os frascos caíram no chão, partindo-se e Marlene se agitou ainda mais com o barulho dos vidros quebrando.

– Acalme-se senhorita! – Madame Pomfrey pediu, enérgica. – Tanto nervosismo assim faz mal ao bebê!

– _Bebê_?_ – _Marlene perguntou, sem entender. – Que bebê, Madame Pomfrey?

– O _seu_ bebê – respondeu a curandeira, tranquilamente. – A senhorita está grávida, Srta. McKinnon. E é claro que o filho sente tudo que a mãe sente, então se acalme!

– A senhora tem _certeza_ do que está dizendo? – Severus forçou-se a perguntar.

– Tenho certeza sim, certeza _absoluta_ – garantiu Madame Pomfrey. – É uma gravidez muito recente, menos de uma semana, eu acho; obviamente por isso a Srta. McKinnon ainda não sabia...

Se Marlene tivesse condições de abrir os olhos, estes estariam arregalados de tanto espanto. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Então ela estava... _grávida_?

"Grávida e... cega!" – pensou ela, desesperada.

– Não! – Marlene replicou, ainda sem acreditar. – Não! A senhora está enganada! É...! A senhora se enganou, é isso! É tudo culpa daquelas pimentas!

– Eu _não _me enganei. Nunca me enganaria com uma coisa dessas e percebi isso no momento em que a senhorita chegou aqui – a curandeira reafirmou, enquanto colocava uma compressa gelada sobre os olhos de Marlene.

O efeito foi instantâneo e o inchaço, assim como a ardência dos olhos de Marlene, começaram a diminuir. Madame Pomfrey então se dirigiu a Severus e pediu:

– Por favor, Sr. Snape, encontre o Sr. Black e peça a ele que venha até a Enfermaria.

Mas antes que Severus pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Marlene segurou a mão dele com força.

– Não! Por favor, _não faça isso_! – ela implorou.

Madame Pomfrey ficou estarrecida com a reação de Marlene.

– Mas o Sr. Black é o pai, não é? – a curandeira perguntou. – Ele tem que ser avisado.

– Não! – Marlene gritou.

– Não o quê? – Madame Pomfrey questionou. – Ele _não é _o pai?

– Não! Não é isso! – Marlene continuava pedindo, nervosa, sem largar a mão de Severus. – É que eu não quero que _ninguém_ saiba!

– E por quanto tempo a senhorita acha que vai conseguir esconder esse filho? – Madame Pomfrey insistiu.

– Eu nem sei se eu _quero _esse filho! – Marlene respondeu impensadamente, nem avaliou as palavras que estava dizendo. – Eu não sei nem se eu vou _ter _esse filho e...

Ela parou de falar instantaneamente, quando sentiu Severus soltar a mão que mantinha presa a dela num movimento brusco.

– Acredito que a partir de agora, essa seja uma conversa particular – disse ele, ríspido. – Com licença!

Assim que Severus disse isso, Marlene ouviu somente os passos rápidos dele deixando a Enfermaria; os passos rápidos que levavam embora a sua felicidade, o seu amor. Mais uma vez.

– Não! Espere...! Eu não...! – Marlene ainda tentou pedir, mas foi em vão; não precisava enxergar para saber que Severus não estava mais lá.

A voz de Madame Pomfrey a interrompeu:

– A senhorita teria mesmo _coragem_ de fazer um... – a curandeira estava tão chocada que não conseguia nem dizer a palavra – ... o que insinuou? Por Merlin, onde pensa que estamos?

– Não, eu não ia... Eu _não vou_ fazer um aborto! – explicou Marlene, nervosa, atropelando-se nas palavras. – É que... é que...

– A senhorita ainda está muito nervosa – Madame Pomfrey concluiu, e pegando agora outro frasco, retirou um pouco do líquido para Marlene; estendendo a ela, disse: – Beba isto.

– Uhgg... – disse Marlene, inevitavelmente fazendo careta para tomar o líquido.

– Isso vai deixá-la mais calma – disse a curandeira, fechando o frasco; ela deitou Marlene na cama, ajeitando-a entre aqueles lençóis tão brancos da Enfermaria. Antes de sair, ela a aconselhou: – Assim, a senhorita vai poder pensar _melhor_ no seu bebê.

O seu_ bebê_. Mesmo não querendo, Marlene não conseguia parar de pensar nele, no seu filho. No _Stu. _Ela levou as mãos ao próprio ventre, invadida por uma felicidade repentina ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia ironicamente pequena diante dos desígnios e das providências de Merlin. Pensava que tinha sido muito esperta quando, dois dias antes, recusou-se a fazer aquela ronda noturna com Severus, na esperança de mudar o seu destino, evitando a sua gravidez. Mas ela percebeu que tinha sido mesmo uma bobagem pensar daquela maneira, pois ela nunca que poderia evitar o que já havia acontecido: o seu filho já estava lá, tinha sido feito com amor, talvez com ódio, mas agora era uma vida que havia dentro dela e era isso o que realmente importava.

Com toda certeza, o seu filho era a única coisa boa que havia lhe restado daquele amor sem lógica e ela levaria aquela gravidez até o final, mesmo que ninguém soubesse a verdadeira origem desse filho, mesmo que ela perdesse para sempre o seu amor.

Marlene não queria se enganar: já sabia que tinha perdido Severus e dessa vez, não podia nem dizer que a culpa era dele. Por mais que ele tivesse dito que acreditava nela, por mais que agora ele demonstrasse estar disposto a qualquer aproximação, por menor que fosse, aquele novo fato mudava tudo.

"O que eu poderia dizer a Severus?" – ela se perguntava, já ensaiando uma possível resposta: – "Eu estou grávida... e o filho é _seu... _mas não foi você que fez..."

Marlene riu, descrente. Aquela idéia chegava a ser patética; Severus nunca acreditaria, ela tinha certeza absoluta disso. Mas talvez Merlin tomasse mais alguma providência em relação a isso também, e ela esperaria. Agora, ela precisava de um tempo para assimilar toda aquela idéia de maternidade. Ainda sem entender exatamente o que acontecia com seu corpo, ela sentiu um sono repentino; mesmo achando estranho sentir sono àquela hora do dia, e apesar da pouca ardência que ainda tinha nos olhos, ela adormeceu.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E então? O que acharam da novidade? RSRSRSR Agora vamos ver como as nossas vítimas, digo, Sev e Lene vão lidar com isso! RRSRSRSRS Esperamos que gostem!

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3****. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**4****.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Momento Lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	13. A Melhor Providência

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 12**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**CassGirl4Ever, Gisele Weasley Potter, Lari SL e Viola.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Dentre as providências tomadas por Merlin, eis a melhor._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TREZE –

**A MELHOR PROVIDÊNCIA**

Era pouco mais de quinze horas naquela tarde de sexta-feira. Apesar de aquela cama ser definitivamente estranha, Marlene conseguiu dormir um pouco e ainda repousava tranquilamente quando Severus voltou à Enfermaria, sem fazer o menor ruído sequer.

"Dessa vez, ela vai ter que me escutar!" – pensava ele, enquanto se aproximava da cama de Marlene.

Já fazia alguns minutos desde que Severus tinha voltado à Enfermaria e ele esperou até que Madame Pomfrey saísse para só depois entrar. Independentemente do que Marlene tivesse dito, ele estava disposto a continuar a conversa que fora interrompida pelo incidente com as pimentas, mas mudou de idéia quando a viu: ele sentiu seu coração disparar estranhamente rápido ao vê-la dormir tão tranquila, tão serena, tão linda... Não, ele não teria coragem de acordá-la naquele momento e decidiu voltar mais tarde.

Quando Severus virou-se para sair, pareceu ter se lembrado de algo e ficou observando o pequeno vaso de cristal que havia ao lado da cabeceira. Então, tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e com um único movimento, vários ramos de Orquídeas transbordavam do pequeno vaso.

Enquanto se afastava, Severus pensou que Marlene ia gostar de ver aquelas flores quando acordasse; e então, quando ele voltasse mais tarde, ele finalmente poderia dizer que...

– Atchim!

Severus ouviu Marlene espirrando e, mesmo dormindo, logo ela começava a espirrar descontroladamente. Ele voltou depressa até a cama dela e, no mesmo instante em que murmurou um feitiço para que Marlene parasse de espirrar, ele ouviu também os passos no corredor. Rapidamente, ele se escondeu atrás de um biombo, assim que reconheceu as vozes que conversavam: eram Madame Pomfrey e o insuportável Black. Não, Severus não arriscaria aparecer na frente do grifinório. E não era por medo ou qualquer outra coisa estúpida que poderia passar pela cabeça de Black; ele só não queria causar mais um transtorno, porque _Marlene _não merecia aquilo. Ele então ficou atento à conversa do grifinório com a curandeira enquanto eles se aproximavam da cama de Marlene.

– Sim, foi o exatamente o que ela me disse... – explicava Madame Pomfrey.

– Marlene nunca esfregaria aquelas pimentas nos olhos... – Sirius insistia com a curandeira. – Eu tenho certeza que foi aquele...

E Sirius parou de falar de repente quando viu as Orquídeas no vaso.

– Quem foi o IDIOTA que pôs Orquídeas aqui? – ele perguntou ao berros, irritado.

Marlene então se mexeu na cama, acordando.

"_Orquídeas_?" – ela se perguntou.

– Não faço idéia, Sr. Black! Essas Orquídeas não estavam aqui há dez minutos! – respondeu a curandeira, também surpresa.

– Não sabem que ela é alérgica, que ela NEM GOSTA de Orquídeas? Ela gosta de Girassóis! – reclamou Sirius e com um movimento de varinha, as Orquídeas deram lugar a bonitos Girassóis.

Agora Severus entendia o motivo dos espirros descontrolados de Marlene; mas ele não tinha como saber que ela era alérgica a Orquídeas e de repente se deu conta que realmente não eram muitas as coisas que ele sabia sobre ela. Ele observou um vulto e percebeu que Marlene tinha se empertigado na cama; obviamente os gritos daquele boçal tinham assustado-a e ele, então, voltou a ouvir a conversa deles:

– Quem está aí? – perguntou Marlene assustada; seus olhos estavam arregalados, ela conseguia abri-los agora, mas ainda não enxergava. – Madame Pomfrey...?

– Sou eu, Lene – respondeu Sirius, e Marlene reconheceu a voz dele imediatamente. – Madame Pomfrey me contou o que aconteceu com você...

Marlene gelou só de pensar: o que exatamente Madame Pomfrey teria contado a Sirius? A voz da curandeira a despertou:

– Eu vou deixá-los à vontade – disse ela, mas advertiu: – Sr. Black, o senhor tem dez minutos; se ficar mais do que isso, talvez eu não possa liberar a Srta. McKinnon no final da tarde...

– Pode deixar – respondeu ele e assim que a curandeira deixou o ambiente, ele sentou-se ao lado de Marlene na cama e perguntou: – E você? Tudo bem?

– Eu estou melhor agora – disse Marlene. – Ainda não posso enxergar, mas os meus olhos não ardem mais... – e preocupada, ela quis saber: – O que... o que Madame Pomfrey te contou?

– Madame Pomfrey me encontrou agora a pouco no corredor. Ela me falou sobre as pimentas que você esfregou nos olhos... – Sirius respondeu e Marlene suspirou aliviada: aparentemente, ele ainda não sabia que ela estava grávida. E ele voltou a falar, perguntando: – Me diz uma coisa, Lene: foi um _acidente _mesmo?

– Foi sim! – afirmou ela, ligeiramente nervosa. – Eu estava lá na cozinha picando aquelas malditas pimentas e sem querer acabei esfregando as mãos nos olhos, foi isso sim...!

Mas Sirius não se convenceu.

– É? E onde é que _Snivellus _entra nessa história? – ele a questionou.

– Ah... é... – Marlene hesitou – ... é... _Snape_? É... sim, ele estava lá na cozinha e... e _ainda bem_ que ele estava lá! – ela improvisou depressa. – Snape me ajudou! Eu não conseguiria sair sozinha de lá e ele me trouxe aqui...

– Que bom, Lene... – ele concordou, falsamente. – Que bom que ele _ajudou _você... Eu podia jurar que _Snivellus_ tinha esfregado as pimentas nos seus olhos de propósito e, se você confirmasse isso, eu o mataria!

Severus achou aquilo ridículo.

"Então Black ia me matar?" – pensou ele, debochado. – "Black vai ver quem é que vai matar quem se não deixá-la em paz!"

– Sirius, por favor! – Marlene replicou. – Eu _não gosto_ quando você fala assim!

– Mas – ele interpôs –, se você está dizendo que ele te _ajudou, _então eu não vou fazer nada – e depois de um suspiro forçado, ele continuou: – Sabe Lene, até agora eu não entendi o que aconteceu com você, foi tudo tão rápido essa semana, a gente nem conversou depois que você terminou comigo...

Marlene também suspirou, aborrecida. Não queria parecer tão insensível ao ponto de demonstrar que nem ligava para o que ele estava sentindo.

– Eu disse a você, Sirius... – ela começou a explicar. – Não dava mais!

– Não, não é só disso que eu estou falando, mas sim de tudo! – ele replicou. – Os nossos amigos disseram que você explicou tudo, mas eu realmente não entendi nada! Eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha inventado aquela história de futuro apenas como uma desculpa, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse justificar a sua decisão de não querer mais me ver...

– Por favor, Sirius, entenda uma coisa: eu já estava infeliz _antes _de conhecer o futuro, _antes _de terminar com você! Eu só não tinha coragem de dizer...!

– Eu sei... – ele admitiu. – Acho que eu nunca fui _digno _de você... Mas eu não estou tentando fazer você mudar de idéia – interpôs ele, depressa. – Eu só queria dizer que se o namoro acabou, pelo menos a amizade podia continuar...

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso; ele não parecia mais tão magoado.

– Está bem! – concordou ela. – Amigos, então.

– Você não está mais chateada comigo? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

– Não, Sirius! – garantiu ela. – E saiba que eu prefiro mil vezes ter você como _amigo _do que não ter você na minha vida!

– Isso significa que você _ainda _quer me ter na sua vida... – ele disse convencido.

– Assim não! – Marlene respondeu rindo. – Eu disse que eu queria ter você como _amigo. _Apenas _amigo – _e deu ênfase à palavra. – Entendeu?

– Entendi – respondeu ele, acrescentando: – Mas se um dia você quiser uma amizade _diferente..._

– Pare de ser um idiota, Sirius! – ela brigou.

– Acho que não posso evitar, não é...?

– Pode pelo menos voltar ao seu nível normal de idiotice e aceitar ser apenas meu _amigo_?_ – _ela pediu. – Anda, me dá um abraço!

Sirius então abraçou a ex-namorada, e agora, _amiga; _um abraço terno, sincero, de amizade mesmo. E Severus sentiu inveja daquele abraço. Era para _ele _estar ali, e Black estava estragando tudo. Será que o imbecil não entendia que Marlene já o tinha descartado? Por que estava insistindo?

– Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem... – disse Sirius. – Embora pense que você estaria _melhor _comigo – concluiu ele; o seu lado maroto não podia deixar de completar o momento com uma frase maliciosa.

Ela não teve tempo nem de responder; logo, Madame Pomfrey voltara, expulsando Sirius da Enfermaria. Marlene só o ouviu dizer "Eu volto depois pra te buscar!" enquanto era posto porta afora pela curandeira.

Não demorou para que Madame Pomfrey voltasse até Marlene; segurando o rosto da garota, ela examinou rapidamente os olhos dela e perguntou:

– Está conseguindo enxergar alguma coisa, Srta. McKinnon?

– Ainda não – disse Marlene, piscando. – Quero dizer, _agora – _ela viu um fio de luz – eu percebo um pouco de claridade...

– Então eu vou preparar mais uma compressa para a senhorita – a curandeira comunicou. – Eu volto em cinco minutos.

Severus viu quando Madame Pomfrey saiu novamente da Enfermaria, e rapidamente andou até a cama onde Marlene continuava quieta, sentada.

– Marlene? – ele chamou.

– Snape? – ela perguntou num susto.

– Sinto muito pelas Orquídeas – foi o que ele respondeu. – Eu realmente não sabia que era alérgica...

– Foi... _você_? – Marlene indagou surpresa. – Mas... como entrou aqui?

– Eu já estava aqui. _Antes__ – _explicou ele.

– Então você ouviu quando eu conversei com Sirius e...

Diante do pouco tempo que tinha, Severus a interrompeu delicadamente:

– Sim, eu ouvi a conversa de vocês, mas _agora, _eu tenho menos de um minuto para poder conversar com você antes que Madame Pomfrey volte e me expulse daqui. Por favor.

Marlene apenas assentiu com a cabeça. E ele continuou a falar:

– Madame Pomfrey ficou de te dar alta no fim da tarde, não é?

– Sim, ela disse que sim – confirmou Marlene.

– Então eu vou esperar você – disse Severus –, depois das dezoito horas nas masmorras. Na sala do Slughorn.

– Mas... na sala dele? Por quê? – ela não entendeu.

– Slughorn não vai estar lá. E nós precisamos de um lugar calmo para ter uma conversa definitiva – ele disse, pedindo seriamente: – Por favor, não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada antes dessa conversa.

Marlene suspirou, parecendo pensar e Severus repetiu:

– Depois das dezoito horas, na sala do Slughorn. Eu estarei à sua espera.

– Eu... eu não sei se eu vou conseguir ir... – ela finalmente respondeu. – Você ouviu Sirius dizer que vinha me buscar e...

– E quantas vezes Black já te deixou esperando? – ele a questionou, sério. – Ele não vai se importar se você fizer o mesmo. Não hoje.

E ela então se decidiu.

– Eu vou. Eu vou sim – assegurou ela.

Severus deu um suspiro de satisfação, mas não houve tempo para que Marlene recebesse uma resposta verbal; Madame Pomfrey retornara até a Enfermaria e foi logo esbravejando:

– Ah, Merlin! Ah, meu Merlin! O que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Snape? – ela perguntou brava.

– Eu já estava de saída – foi o que ele se limitou a responder enquanto deixava a Enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey então virou-se novamente para Marlene.

– Você parece não ter juízo, Srta. McKinnon – ela advertiu. – Não estamos em horário de visitas e a senhorita ainda precisa de tratamento! Dessa maneira, talvez eu não possa te dar alta ainda hoje.

Marlene desesperou-se; era a primeira oportunidade séria e talvez a última chance que ela tinha para conversar com Severus e de repente a curandeira ameaçava não deixá-la sair daquela Enfermaria?

– Não! – ela disse desesperada. – Eu _tenho _que sair daqui ainda hoje, Madame Pomfrey! E antes das dezoito horas!

– Por quê? – a curandeira indagou desconfiada.

– Eu disse a Snape que o encontraria depois das dezoito horas! – respondeu Marlene, sinceramente.

Madame Pomfrey não acreditou.

– Srta. McKinnon...? O que está acontecendo?

E Marlene então decidiu contar.

– O filho que eu estou esperando, Madame Pomfrey... é _dele – _explicou ela, tranquila. – E nós temos que conversar seriamente sobre isso...

Marlene ainda não conseguia enxergar bem, mas podia até sentir que a expressão da curandeira tinha mudado completamente.

– Ah, meu Merlin! – Madame Pomfrey exclamou de novo. – E agora? Que confusão isso vai dar, Srta. McKinnon! – disse ela e seu tom de voz era preocupado: falava com a garota como se fosse sua filha. – Mas não se preocupe: só mais uma compressa – ela colocou novamente a compressa gelada sobre os olhos de Marlene – e dentro de duas horas a senhorita estará enxergando normalmente...

Assim, Marlene suspirou aliviada; deitou na cama novamente, pensando no que Severus tinha para lhe dizer. Ele disse que acreditava nela, antes daquela confusão com as pimentas, e agora ele sabia que ela estava grávida, tinha ouvido a conversa dela com Sirius, então... Estaria ele disposto a aceitá-la, mesmo grávida? Cuidaria dela e do seu filho como se fosse dele?

"Mas que bobagem...!" – pensava Marlene. – "O filho _é_ dele... mas talvez ele nunca acredite...!"

Mas apesar disso, Marlene ainda tinha esperança que Severus acreditasse nela, que ele ainda acreditasse sobre o que havia acontecido no futuro... Sim, dessa vez, Merlin tinha que querer que sim.

Ela ficou assim, descansando e pensando no que ia dizer a Severus, por mais ou menos duas horas, quando a curandeira voltou, retirando-lhe a compressa. Marlene abriu os olhos e finalmente pôde enxergar o rosto preocupado e atencioso de Madame Pomfrey.

– Como a senhorita está? – ela indagou.

– _Enxergando_! – Marlene respondeu contente, sentando-se na cama. – Eu estou enxergando bem, enxergo tudo normalmente, como antes!

– Então levante-se! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey, parecendo empolgada de repente. – Já são dezessete e trinta, e a senhorita tem que conversar com o Sr. Snape agora!

– É, eu preciso sim! – disse Marlene, levantando-se. – Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.

– Leve isto – a curandeira disse, devolvendo a varinha para Marlene. – Minerva trouxe sua varinha agora a pouco, por causa da sua detenção.

– Está bem! – concordou Marlene, pegando a varinha e abraçando a curandeira. – Eu já vou indo então.

Ela se afastou um pouco, mas antes de sair, ainda ouviu Madame Pomfrey aconselhar:

– Tenha calma. O bebê sente tudo que você sente... Conversem bastante e... só mais uma coisa: eu quero saber direitinho o que vocês vão fazer a respeito dessa criança!

Marlene sorriu enquanto respondia:

– Não vamos fazer nenhuma loucura, eu prometo – ela assegurou, deixando bem claro que a possibilidade de fazer um aborto havia sido definitivamente descartada.

Dizendo isso, Marlene saiu às pressas da Enfermaria, em direção às Masmorras. Enquanto caminhava, instalou-se o pânico: ela ainda não tinha certeza que tudo poderia ficar realmente bem. Mas então se lembrou de todas as palavras que Severus dissera; ele parecia ter ficado tão satisfeito quando ela disse que o encontraria mais tarde... A conversa toda tinha sido muito rápida, mas tão espontânea que ela chegava a pensar que Merlin tinha mesmo tomado as suas providências, melhor do que ela esperava e atendendo as suas preces.

Já mais tranquila, enquanto atravessava o longo corredor da masmorra que levava para a sala de Poções, ela olhou para as próprias vestes, pensando que, diante de tudo que havia acontecido desde a hora do almoço, deveriam estar em frangalhos.

"Eu devo estar horrível..." – pensou Marlene. – "Mas por que tanta preocupação com a aparência se é apenas uma conversa?" – e riu-se.

Faltavam dez minutos para as dezoito horas quando ela chegou à sala de Slughorn. Suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente, e ela se deteve por alguns momentos encarando a porta fechada, ainda insegura, pensando se deveria ou não entrar.

Aquele era o momento que ela tanto havia esperado para esclarecer tudo, era agora ou nunca. E Marlene decidiu que sim; suspirou fundo e abriu a porta, adentrando o recinto num caminhar desajeitado e até mesmo um pouco temeroso.

Não havia ninguém lá; Severus ainda não havia chegado. Ela ficou analisando o ambiente, pensando que tinha perdido quase todas as aulas de Poções da semana. Uma voz a despertou do devaneio:

– Srta. McKinnon! – Slughorn exclamou ao ver sua aluna. – Pensei que havia desistido das aulas de Poções...

– Não, professor... – respondeu ela, observando que o professor carregava uma maleta. – Eu tive alguns problemas particulares durante a semana... Apenas isso.

– Eu sei. Dumbledore me disse – o professor disse, compreendendo-a. – Mas daqui pra frente, eu quero vê-la com mais frequência nas minhas aulas. E quanto aos assuntos que a senhorita perdeu...

– Eu vou ajudá-la nisso, professor – respondeu Severus, que acabara de chegar.

Marlene se virou para ver; eles se olharam profundamente, como se só uma palavra pudesse quebrar o encanto daquele momento. E o momento foi quebrado pela voz de Slughorn:

– E a senhorita não poderia receber ajuda melhor! – concordou ele, e olhando no relógio, acrescentou: – Bem, como podem ver, eu estou saindo para uma pequena viagem e já estou atrasado! – ele riu-se. – Por favor, fechem tudo quando saírem! Tenham uma boa noite!

– _O senhor também_ – Marlene e Severus responderam juntos, enquanto Slughorn se retirava da sala.

Eles estavam sozinhos agora; não havia mais pimentas, nem Madame Pomfrey, nem Black, nem professor Slughorn que pudessem lhes atrapalhar. A hora da verdade enfim havia chegado. Para os dois.

Depois de um breve minuto de silêncio, Severus foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

– Como você está? – ele perguntou, acrescentando: – Os seus olhos...

Mas Marlene não respondeu. Respirou fundo e começou o _assunto _que a trouxera ali, sem de fato saber por onde começar:

– Eu não te entendo – disse ela. – Você passa a semana toda me maltratando, de repente pede pra conversar, aí você sai da Enfermaria intempestivamente, depois volta e pede pra conversar de novo! Eu não sei mais se você tem raiva de mim ou...

– Eu tive raiva sim – admitiu ele, interrompendo-a. – Tive raiva quando você disse que não queria o bebê. Quando você disse que ia _tirar _o meu filho.

Marlene então ficou espantada: ele _sabia. _Mas agora, era _ela _quem não sabia de mais nada. Não sabia se ficava feliz porque Severus sabia que o filho era dele, ou se ficava triste, por pensar de maneira egoísta que não era com _ela _que ele se importava, mas apenas com o filho deles. Então deixou que a raiva a cegasse e falasse por ela:

– _Seu filho_? – ela perguntou com raiva. – E se eu quisesse mesmo tirar? Você não tem nada a ver com isso, nem foi você que fez!

– Eu sei _tudo _que eu fiz. Aqui e lá no futuro – disse Severus, sem se alterar. – E não me orgulho de nada do que aconteceu nos últimos dias, principalmente da maneira como te tratei, tanto aqui como no _futuro..._

Ela ficou ainda mais surpresa. Será que Severus _realmente_ sabia do amor e principalmente dos _horrores _que ele a fizera passar no futuro? Ou será que ele estava dizendo tudo aquilo apenas para testá-la? Decidiu apenas perguntar:

– Sabe? Sabe como?

– Aquele dia, quando você trouxe a Sarah aqui... – ele suspirou. – Eu ouvi quando vocês conversaram sozinhas... Ouvi quando ela disse que tinha vergonha das coisas que eu fiz a vida inteira, as coisas que eu nem tinha feito ainda... E como vocês não sabiam que eu estava lá ouvindo, então percebi que aquilo não poderia ser fingimento...

– Nada do que aconteceu naquela tarde foi fingimento! – ela interpôs depressa e irritada. – Eu só trouxe a Sarah do futuro porque eu ainda tinha esperança que você acreditasse em nós. Mas...

– E isso aconteceu. Acho que foi naquele momento que eu _comecei _a acreditar.

– Mas... – ela replicou, confusa. – Mas... se você ouviu, se você acreditou, então por que não entrou lá e _disse _que acreditava na gente?

– Eu não me arriscaria a levar outro "_Sectumsempra_" no meio da cara! – ele admitiu. – Vocês estavam me odiando naquele momento! Principalmente a Sarah, e com toda razão! Pensei que se entrasse na sala, talvez vocês não entendessem...

– Só que mesmo assim, quem não entendeu nada foi você! – ela retorquiu, séria. – Continuou pensando que eu estava louca, você nem me procurou pra saber...

– Escute – ele pediu, interrompendo-a. – Eu tentei sim falar com você! Mas no outro dia, você sumiu! Não foi às aulas, ninguém sabia onde você estava! E quando eu pensei que você ia sair para fazer aquela ronda comigo, a Vance apareceu no seu lugar!

– Eu tive motivos suficientemente fortes para não querer olhar pra sua cara naquela noite – ela disse, magoada. – Você deveria saber.

– Eu sei. Eu soube disso quando naquela noite mesmo, quando o diretor me chamou até a sala dele.

"_Dumbledore._" _– _pensou Marlene. – "O que será que ele fez?"

– Então foi por isso que você deixou a Emme fazendo a ronda sozinha? – ela perguntou.

– Exatamente – respondeu ele, e começou a explicar: – Quando eu cheguei à sala do Dumbledore, ele começou uma conversa sobre as escolhas que devemos fazer, me falou sobre você, sobre as coisas que você me disse e eu ainda não acreditava, sobre a minha dificuldade de acreditar em você. Depois ele me ofereceu um chá. E é óbvio que seria muita ingenuidade achar que não havia nada naquele chá, mas depois que eu deixei a sala dele, foi como se ele tivesse me devolvido as lembranças do que eu nem tinha feito ainda... – e sem graça, ele completou: – Do que eu havia feito com _você _no futuro...

Marlene nada respondeu. Estava tentando processar tudo o que ouvira dele, sua mente rápida atropelando-se em lembranças; boas e ruins.

– E no outro dia – ele continuou falando –, quando eu tive que preparar uma Poção Amortentia com a sua prima, ela me disse que você tentou se matar! E diante do medo tão imenso que eu tive que aquilo realmente acontecesse, diante do medo que senti ao pensar que você poderia estar morta, eu finalmente pude perceber... Eu sempre tive uma _admiração_ por você e depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu entendi _o quanto eu te amo_! E o quanto eu _acredito _em você...

Ela continuou estarrecida com tudo que Severus estava dizendo. Ele sabia de tudo, ele acreditava nela, ele a amava. Mas a dor, a mágoa por tudo que tinha acontecido ainda era recente e ela obrigou-se a dizer:

– Mas eu queria que você percebesse tudo isso, que você acreditasse em mim _por você mesmo_! – disse ela, visivelmente ressentida. – Não porque _Dumbledore _mandou você acreditar! Ou porque de repente você acha que _tem _que acreditar só porque eu tenho um filho seu dentro de mim!

Ele se defendeu:

– Muito antes de saber disso, muito antes de Dumbledore me convidar para tomar chá, muito antes de saber de tudo que aconteceu no futuro, eu já acreditava em você! Mas foi exatamente _você _quem não me deu oportunidade de lhe dizer isso antes!

Ela deu um suspiro triste.

– Eu não acredito em você – ela mentiu, num fio de voz.

Diante daquela negativa, ele a encarou incrédulo.

– Marlene...?

– Eu não consigo acreditar – ela repetiu. – Mesmo.

Severus se ajoelhou diante de Marlene e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas.

– Eu não vou pedir pra você me perdoar – ele disse. – Eu poderia passar o resto da vida ajoelhado aqui te pedindo perdão e ainda assim não seria suficiente. Eu não _mereço_ que me perdoe; a única coisa que eu peço, é que acredite em mim.

– Desculpe. Eu não consigo acreditar em você – ela tornou a repetir, explicando: – E não estou falando isso por vingança... Mas é que você me machucou _tanto_, me arrasou _tanto_, que eu não consigo mais.

Ele se ergueu, ainda sem largar as mãos dela e fez um apelo:

– Marlene, eu já disse que não mereço perdão. Fui muito injusto quando não acreditei em você; mas eu acredito _agora, _e assim como você me prometeu lá no futuro, eu também não quero que você lembre de mais nada daquela vida: só dos nossos filhos e de mim! Porque se você ficar comigo, nós vamos fazer tudo diferente!

– Eu não consigo, Severus – ela disse triste. – É mais forte do que eu. Eu não consigo olhar para você e _acreditar _que vai ser diferente! É por isso que eu _não posso_ ficar com você!

– Uma vez – ele insistiu –, você disse que na minha vida só havia espaço para as Artes das Trevas... Mas isso não é verdade; agora, _na minha vida_, só tem espaço pra _você _e para os _nossos filhos_!

– Talvez eu não queira mais fazer parte da sua vida... – ela interpôs, sustentando a mentira.

– Então vai ser diferente do mesmo jeito – ele garantiu. – Porque o _nosso filho_, o _Stu – _disse, ressaltando o nome de seu filho –, ele _não vai_ ter vergonha dos meus atos. E é _nisso_ que eu quero que você acredite!

– Desculpe. Não – ela repetiu, mantendo-se firme em sua opinião. – Eu não _acredito, _porque lá no fundo, eu ainda penso que você nunca vai acreditar em mim de verdade!

Marlene tentou se afastar, mas Severus permaneceu segurando a mão dela e puxou-a para si bruscamente; havia algo que ele não podia mais adiar: passara dias tentando se esclarecer com Marlene, passara a tarde toda tentando terminar a conversa que havia começado, e agora, naquele momento, ele não podia simplesmente deixá-la ir.

– Talvez eu não saiba_ acreditar_ nas pessoas – respondeu ele, encarando-a firme nos olhos. – Mas você também não sabe _mentir_!

No instante seguinte, Severus tinha os lábios sobre os de Marlene e os lábios dela se entreabriram irresistivelmente para um beijo. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para sentí-lo totalmente e não sentiu aquele beijo falso, forçado como da última vez: era aquele beijo maravilhoso, verdadeiro, que penetrava seus pulmões, sua alma, que fazia seu coração se derreter como a vela no calor de uma chama. Um beijo, que a princípio delicado, logo se transformou num beijo urgente, apaixonado; as mãos de Severus deslizaram possessivamente pelas costas dela até os quadris, e ele a abraçou com o corpo inteiro, tornando-a consciente de seus desejos.

Marlene quis resistir; queria ter se livrado daqueles braços e provado que não podia ser dominada daquela maneira. Mas era inútil fingir: o calor da proximidade de seus corpos, a perturbadora sede de sua boca, tudo a deixava mais fraca e presa a Severus. Então desprezou-se completamente quando seus próprios braços impetuosamente o abraçaram, suas mãos agindo por conta própria, enlaçando-se ao pescoço dele; enquanto seus dedos se perdiam entre os longos cabelos negros, ela mesma perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço: os beijos dele a seduziam a tal ponto que ela não queria mais parar e por isso, viu-se obrigada a se afastar de Severus, sem fôlego. Ele então a levantou nos braços, trazendo-a para a bancada de poções, e uma sensação de felicidade a dominou inteiramente. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, mas abriu-os quando ele a colocou sentada sobre a bancada.

– Por favor... – ela disse, ofegante. – Diz que isso é _verdade... _Que você não vai mais...

Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dela, interrompendo-a gentilmente.

– Sh...! Eu te amo, Marlene! Amo de um jeito que jamais pensei que pudesse... Nunca mais farei nada que possa magoá-la...!

E Severus a beijou de novo, mais urgente, mais intenso do que nunca. E no momento daquele beijo, e daquela declaração de amor tão sincera, tão verdadeira, Marlene finalmente entendeu que nada mais importava senão ele, e o seu urgente _desejo _por ele. Sim, ela voltava a sentir agora aquele desejo tão imenso que a arrebatava de novo: abraçava-o fortemente, suas mãos deslizavam sobre as vestes dele, seu corpo ansiava pelo dele outra vez e suas pernas se entreabriram para ele instintivamente. Ele então segurou seus joelhos, ajeitando-se melhor no encontro de suas coxas e deslizou suas mãos sobre elas, enquanto erguia a saia até encontrar o elástico da calcinha; mas antes que pudesse puxá-la para baixo, um suave e inesperado toque em suas mãos o impediu de continuar.

Marlene deu um suspiro triste quando suas próprias mãos censuraram as dele. Severus não sabia se era impressão sua ou realidade, mas vislumbrou um rápido temor passar pelos olhos dela: os olhos castanhos ficaram mais escuros e o rosto adquiriu uma palidez repentina. Ele então se lembrou da última vez em que Marlene estivera com ele no futuro e seu coração disparou. Era isso: ela também viu as cenas do último encontro e tremeu, na incerteza do que poderia acontecer. Temendo sentir toda aquela dor outra vez, ela baixou os olhos, hesitando um pouco.

Severus ergueu suavemente o rosto dela e olhando diretamente em seus olhos, prometeu:

– Não farei nada que você não queira – disse com segurança. – Se não for isso o que deseja, você pode me dizer. Apenas me diga e eu paro. Teremos muito tempo juntos... – e lhe deu um meio sorriso sedutor.

Marlene fechou os olhos e ignorou o medo, pois sabia que só sentiria prazer; sua voz ficou repleta de emoção e ela respondeu:

– Eu não... eu não quero que você... eu não quero que você pare. Eu quero sentir... de novo... como você me faz feliz...

Os olhos de Marlene se abriram e Severus a beijou de novo, com calma e delicadeza. Ele precisava apagar o que acontecera no futuro, onde ele deveria ter sido movido pelo ódio, mas agora era preciso cuidado, muito amor e respeito para tirar de uma vez aquela falsa imagem exercida por um ato sem reflexão. Mas ela o amava, ele sabia que amava e que tudo daria certo; ele continuou agindo assim, calmo, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido e somente o amor que os unia houvesse se fortificado.

Lentamente, Severus deslizou a calcinha dela para baixo e suas mãos seguiram o caminho contrário para onde ela gostaria que ele fosse; ele havia inclinado a cabeça para baixo, passando o longo nariz pelo pescoço de Marlene, sentindo aquele perfume de amêndoas que o inebriava e logo lhe distribuía beijos pelo colo avidamente, como se beijasse sua própria boca.

Ele ouviu um gemido de Marlene quando terminou de lhe retirar a lingerie e então, com uma das mãos desabotoou os botões da camisa dela; depois desceu com o rosto até encontrar os seios bonitos e firmes e mordiscou-os mesmo por cima do tecido, sentindo-a tremer de desejo. E ela tremeu ainda mais, jogando a cabeça para trás num gemido de prazer quando sentiu as mãos dele escorregarem até o meio das suas pernas; um segundo gemido surgiu quando ele começou a acariciar a parte interna das suas coxas, e foi como se ela tivesse sido despertada de um sonho quando sentiu os dedos dele dentro dela.

Severus mal podia acreditar que estava mesmo tocando-a; era incrível o seu calor, a sensação de tê-la tão molhada, tão inacreditavelmente excitada... por _ele_. Para _ele_. A essa altura ele mesmo já não aguentava mais e ofegava, completamente inebriado com a umidade do desejo dela. Do desejo _dela _por _ele_. Ele continuou deliciando-se com cada reação de Marlene, sentindo o quanto ela estava ansiosa para recebê-lo e queria ter certeza de que ela estava pronta para continuar; mais do que isso: queria fazê-la se sentir totalmente sua de novo e, mesmo ansioso, decidiu ir mais devagar, determinado a respeitar o desejo dela.

E então se surpreendeu quando a própria Marlene promoveu um ataque às vestes dele, puxando a sua camisa para fora da calça, as mãos hábeis dela abrindo ansiosamente os botões de sua camisa e o fecho da calça; ele mesmo ajudou-a a expor sua masculinidade, libertando-se de vez. Estavam indo muito rápido, não era assim que Severus tinha planejado, mas ele sabia que realmente não aguentaria por muito mais tempo; depois eles teriam tempo para carícias delicadas, o resto da vida, como ele mesmo disse, mas _agora, _era uma necessidade: ele _precisava_ dela, e ela, dele.

Marlene então puxou Severus para mais perto dela de novo, beijando-o mais uma vez, mordendo e saboreando os lábios dele numa sede desesperadora, como se reafirmasse sem palavras que ele podia continuar. E ele o fez: pegou as pernas dela e passou-as pela sua cintura, e começou a penetrá-la lentamente. Com calma, Severus entrou nela devagar, centímetro por centímetro, porque cada sensação era única e ele não queria machucá-la mais do que já tinha machucado naquele outro momento pavoroso, por isso se segurava para agir o mais suavemente possível. Mas, ficou difícil continuar agindo assim quando Marlene jogou o corpo para trás, deitando as costas sobre a bancada e o obrigou a se inclinar sobre ela, unindo-os completamente.

Ambos perderam a respiração naquele momento: ficaram parados, unidos, completos; seus corpos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que eles poderiam ficar horas assim. Mas eles sabiam que isso não seria possível e que em pouco tempo estariam ansiando por mais contato, mais movimento e logo Severus deslizou o corpo lentamente para fora, e voltou a entrar, arrancando um gemido alto de Marlene. À medida que os movimentos dele se intensificavam, ela achou que perderia os sentidos com a sensação do atrito suave entre seus corpos e, pela primeira vez naquele _passado_, os dois gemiam juntos, murmurando palavras indecifráveis, até que o momento do ápice chegou.

Severus então observou Marlene reagir daquela maneira tão espontânea enquanto atingia o orgasmo: ela apertava os olhos e mordia os lábios com força até que não aguentando mais, gritou seu nome; realmente, essa era a melhor coisa de se ver e ouvir antes de atingir o próprio orgasmo, despejando o seu gozo dentro dela e por fim, desabando sobre seus ombros. Ela não entendeu as palavras que ele murmurou, mas foram ditas num tom tão sensual e com um desespero tão grande que provocaram outro orgasmo nela.

O silêncio agora era total na sala de Poções; nenhum dos dois conseguia emitir nada além de suspiros que revelavam a ânsia de recuperar o fôlego. Um momento depois, quando a respiração pareceu se normalizar, ambos abriram os olhos, encarando-se e sorrindo largamente. Marlene puxou o rosto de Severus junto ao dela, beijando seus lábios carinhosamente, imaginando que o ouvira murmurar um "Eu te amo!" no momento do orgasmo. E ela não apenas pensou; perguntou isso a ele:

– O que você... disse?

– Disse que amo você... – respondeu Severus, ainda dentro dela.

Confirmando a sua suspeita, o sorriso de Marlene se alargou ainda mais.

– Diz mais alto da próxima vez? – pediu, manhosa.

– E quando será essa_ próxima vez_? – ele perguntou interessado.

– Daqui a cinco minutos? – sugeriu ela, sorrindo.

Severus também sorriu, diante do sorriso lindo dela.

– Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa – disse ele, rolando o corpo para o lado, levantando-a junto no abraço.

Ele começou a acariciá-la novamente, passando os dedos levemente pelo corpo dela. Marlene passou a mão pelo rosto de Severus antes de beijá-lo de novo; ele devolveu o beijo com vigor, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo. Mas não houve tempo nem sequer para que trocassem novas carícias; logo ela escapou dos braços dele, assustada com gritos vindos do corredor.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E então? Finalmente esses dois se entenderam, mas nem tudo foi resolvido! Então aguardem que tem mais no próximo! RSRSRSR Esperamos que gostem!

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Viola:**_ Você voltou! RSRSR Pois é, não é fácil com os milhões de compromissos da vida pessoal! Bom, o cap 9 é o que eu menos gosto, e a bomba do último cap pegou todo mundo de surpresa... E quando a Lene pensou que o Sev não sabia de nada, ele já sabia de tudo! RSRRS Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4****. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5****.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O capítulo tá digno de reviews, né? :) :) :)

O resto todo mundo já sabe:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	14. Todas as Providências de Merlin

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 13**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**CassGirl4Ever, Viola, Lari SL, Gisele Weasley Potter e Nath Mansur **(bem-vinda!)**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Todas as providências de Merlin foram definitivamente tomadas. _

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUATORZE –

**TODAS AS PROVIDÊNCIAS DE MERLIN**

– Você ouviu isso? – Marlene perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

– O quê? – Severus questionou; estava completamente alheio a tudo que não fosse "Marlene".

Realmente, Severus estava alheio a qualquer outro assunto que não fosse ela; depois de todo aquele momento de prazer, nada parecia ser mais importante para roubar a sua atenção, nem mesmo o mundo que havia fora daquela sala. Marlene então explicou:

– Os _gritos_...! – e indicou o corredor com a cabeça. – Os gritos que vieram lá de fora...

– Não, eu não ouvi... – respondeu ele, acrescentando com deboche: – Quero dizer... Eu ouvi alguma coisa sim...

– Ouviu? O quê? – perguntou Marlene, achando que ele tinha ouvido o mesmo que ela.

– Gritos também... – disse Severus, cínico. – Os _seus _gritos... de prazer!

Ela riu-se.

– É sério! Eu ouvi quando...

Mas Marlene teve sua frase interrompida por mais um grito. _Gritos. _Passos rápidos, pessoas falando no corredor. Uma correria, literalmente. Dessa vez, Severus também ouviu a movimentação e teve que concordar com ela:

– Está acontecendo alguma coisa – disse ele.

– Não sei você, mas eu quero saber o que é! – Marlene respondeu.

Os dois trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, e se afastaram para ajeitar suas roupas. Eles não podiam evitar, a curiosidade era mais forte. Somente a curiosidade aguçada dos dois para interromper aquele momento tão maravilhoso. Mas mesmo assim, eles decidiram deixar a sala de Poções e voltar para o mundo lá fora; precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo e mais tarde dariam continuidade aos seus planos.

Ao abrirem a porta, deixando a sala, Marlene e Severus mal foram notados pelos alunos que passavam apressadamente por eles e então perceberam que todos estavam se dirigindo ao pátio externo do castelo. Eles fizeram o mesmo e quando chegaram aos jardins, notaram outra movimentação em frente à Torre de Astronomia. Com um pouco de esforço, o casal enfiou-se numa fresta entre a multidão que os empurrava e gritava e seguiram até mais a frente; queriam ver o _que_ estava provocando toda aquela agitação na escola.

Marlene avistou Lily e James à entrada da Torre: James tentando controlar os alunos, impedindo-os de entrar, e Lily atrás, um pouco mais perto da multidão. Puxando Severus pela mão, Marlene não hesitou: aproximou-se de sua amiga indagando:

– O que está acontecendo, Lily? – perguntou ela.

– Peter – respondeu Lily, aparentemente sem perceber que Severus estava com Marlene. – Ele está lá em cima – e apontou para o Observatório da torre.

Marlene então olhou para cima: viu Pettigrew debruçado na grade de proteção e a cada movimento que ele fazia, ameaçando pular, os gritos da multidão aumentavam.

– Mas o que ele está fazendo lá? – Marlene insistiu.

– Ele está tentando se matar... – respondeu Lily, triste. – Peter recebeu uma carta da mãe dele, dizendo que ele não precisava mais voltar pra casa se entrasse para o círculo dos Comensais...

Marlene trocou um olhar de espanto com Severus, mas ele não demonstrou surpresa.

– Dumbledore disse que ia mandar uma carta para a família dele avisando – ele sussurrou.

Lily então percebeu que eles estavam juntos, mas apenas continuou sua explicação:

– Remus e Sirius estão lá com ele, tentando impedir que aconteça o pior...

James logo se aproximou da namorada e da amiga, dirigindo-se a Marlene:

– Oi Lene, que bom que chegou. Talvez você...

E James parou de falar quando percebeu que Severus estava atrás de Marlene e que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Encarou os dois, sem acreditar.

– Vocês estão... _juntos_?_ – _perguntou James, direto.

– Estamos sim – respondeu Severus, firme, puxando Marlene para si. – Algum problema, Potter?

– Mas isso é um...! – James exclamou e foi contido pela namorada.

– Calma, Jay! – pediu Lily. – Não é o momento de discutir!

– Mas... – James ainda reclamava inconformado com Lily. – Mas e Padfoot? Ele vai ficar puto!

– Deixa eles – Lily pediu novamente. – Nós temos um amigo que está tentando se matar e...

– Tomara que ele consiga! – acrescentou Marlene; no mesmo instante, Lily e James se viraram para ela sem acreditar e ela prosseguiu: – É mesmo, ele é um inútil, um nojento, que trairia vocês na primeira oportunidade!

– Mas Lene, ele _não vai _mais fazer isso! – Lily ainda tentou replicar, mas Marlene não se convenceu:

– Nunca se sabe, não é? – e virando-se para Severus, pediu: – Vamos embora? Eu não quero ver esse vai-não-vai do Pettigrew!

Severus assentiu com a cabeça e sem olhar para trás, eles enfrentaram a multidão fazendo o caminho de volta para o interior do castelo. Quando finalmente chegaram próximo ao Salão Principal, ele disse à Marlene:

– Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tenho que concordar com Potter – disse, deixando-a apreensiva. – Black vai ficar puto!

– _Black_? Não conheço ninguém com esse nome! – Marlene riu, concordando depois: – Mas acho que isso não vai dar em nada. Nem Pettigrew; ele não vai ter coragem de se matar, só está querendo aparecer... E enquanto toda a escola está lá fora vendo o showzinho do rato, o que você acha de conhecer o meu quarto? – perguntou, safada.

– Eu adoraria – respondeu ele.

Os olhos de Marlene se ergueram e Severus a beijou. Realmente, era o que ele mais queria naquele momento: voltar a beijá-la, fazer amor com ela de novo, de novo e de novo.

Fizeram o caminho até a Torre Corvinal trocando beijos e abraços pelos corredores; ninguém os via mesmo. Ao chegarem até a sala comunal, Severus observou a aparência da sala: ele nunca havia sequer entrado na Torre Corvinal e ficou encantado com o aspecto claro e futurista das coisas. Ele percebeu que tudo ali era de muito bom gosto, inclusive a garota que estava com ele.

Eles subiram as escadas apressadamente e, mal pisaram no quarto de Marlene, seus lábios já estavam unidos outra vez. Afastaram-se por um breve momento quando Severus tomou as mãos delas entre as suas, entrelaçando seus dedos.

– Eu amo você, Marlene. Nunca duvide disso – ele reafirmou, e sua voz era rouca e ansiosa.

– Eu também te amo, Severus – ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele como resposta.

Abraçaram-se envolvidos por um ardente desejo, até então controlado, mas agora prestes a explodir. Severus a beijou com todo o seu amor, mordiscou, sugou sua língua, fazendo Marlene tremer de emoção. Ela entranhou os dedos entre os cabelos dele e firmou a mão em sua nuca, trazendo a boca de Severus para mais perto da sua. Os corpos estavam tão unidos que Marlene sentia os músculos dele se contraindo, pulsando, declarando a urgência de possuí-la outra vez. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, atrás da orelha e Marlene deixou escapar um suspiro; todo o seu corpo, outrora temeroso, agora desejava ardentemente o toque das mãos dele.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, Severus a conduziu para mais perto da cama. Tudo o que ela mais desejava naquele momento era sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu, sentir o calor do corpo dele despertando cada um dos seus sentidos. Ela o beijou na orelha, descendo pelo pescoço enquanto colocava as mãos por cima de sua camisa; sentiu o coração dele batendo acelerado embaixo de seus dedos. Não saberia dizer como tirou-lhe a gravata e jogou-a no chão; seus dedos tremiam a cada botão da camisa dele que ela abria.

Severus observava o rosto de Marlene cuidadosamente: não havia mais medo; tudo que ele via eram os lábios dela entreabertos e rosados, e tudo que ouvia era a sua respiração ofegante. Ele livrou-a da gravata e desabotoava agora a camisa dela, tão macia quanto a pele que logo começou a acariciar; pondo as mãos nas costas dela, soltou e tirou o sutiã, então apertou a cabeça entre os seios dela e ficou assim por um momento para recuperar o fôlego.

Marlene sentia o rosto queimar e ele levantou o rosto, beijando-a gentilmente; depois, descia com pequenos beijos do rosto para o pescoço dela, provocando-a. Severus então deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, enquanto a deitava na cama e de repente, Marlene suspendeu a respiração; a boca dele escorregou sobre os seus seios enrijecidos de desejo e ela gemeu; sua mão direita agarrava os lençóis com força.

Ele segurou a saia dela, levantou-a na altura da cintura e escorregou as mãos por baixo do elástico da calcinha, puxando-as para baixo; deixando-a nua, Severus afastou-se e enquanto se livrava das próprias vestes, parou para admirar o belo corpo que clamava por seu amor. Ela estava nua, a visão mais linda que já tivera na vida. E Marlene também o olhava, com os olhos túmidos de um desejo tão intenso que quase lhe doía. Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros e deitou-a na cama; voltou para os seios dela e segurou-os com as mãos, sugando os mamilos gentilmente, primeiro um, depois o outro. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo toda a sinuosidade daquele corpo, explorando cada centímetro, com toques ternos, beijos e carícias que a faziam gemer de prazer. Ela também explorou o corpo de Severus avidamente: beijava, mordiscava, e podia sentir nas mãos todo o desejo dele, que a fazia sentir-se cada vez mais quente, aumentando ainda mais o clima de paixão. Ela o desejava com todo o seu corpo, com toda a sua alma. Queria pertencer a ele. De novo.

Abraçados, viraram o corpo para o lado na cama, e Marlene estava por cima dele agora. Perceber que Severus ansiava por ser tocado a deixou cheia de orgulho e prazer e ela abaixou a cabeça para beijar o peito dele; também não pôde evitar olhar para o braço dele e ver que não havia nenhuma Marca Negra ali, e ela teve certeza: ficava melhor assim. Depois, ela desceu mais com a boca, passando a língua por cada centímetro da pele dele num ritmo alucinante. Ele implorou para que ela não parasse, conduzindo a cabeça dela para baixo, e não pôde suprimir um gemido abafado quando sentiu o toque delicado em seu membro. Marlene o levou até a boca e usou a língua para tocá-lo com uma leveza indescritível e foi abrindo os lábios devagar, introduzindo-o pouco a pouco em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que o segurava com firmeza pela base, onde sua mão começou a executar timidamente um sobe-e-desce. Logo, os movimentos de sua língua se intensificaram e ela começou a se mover com vigor.

Severus enterrou os longos dedos nos cabelos castanhos, agarrando-se ao pescoço delicado, metendo-se cada vez mais fundo naquela boca, quase até tocar-lhe a garganta. Os lábios, a língua e as mãos de Marlene trabalhavam com ardor redobrado, e as sensações dele ficaram cada vez mais intensas, até que, com um grito, ele implorou para que ela o permitisse se afastar.

– Hmm... Marlene... eu vou...!

Mas não. Balançando a cabeça, Marlene segurou o membro dele com mais firmeza, e, com um efeito persistente de sua boca, levou aquele delicioso ato à sua conclusão lógica. E mesmo depois que o líquido quente e viscoso dele encheu sua boca, ela se recusou a soltar os lábios. Soltou-se apenas alguns minutos mais tarde, até que os últimos resquícios houvessem desaparecido de sua boca.

Mesmo depois de tanto prazer provocado por aquele contato inebriante, Severus pensou que tinha sido um tanto... _desagradável_ para Marlene ter o gozo dele em sua boca e ele disse:

– Marlene... eu...

Ela percebeu que ele queria talvez pedir desculpa, mas gentilmente lhe sorriu e respondeu:

– Não se preocupe... eu gosto! Eu te amo... eu sempre vou gostar de tudo que venha de você...

Ele lhe devolveu o sorriso; tinha esquecido por um minuto o quanto ela gostava disso. No instante seguinte, Severus voltou a investir seus lábios contra aquela boca tão maravilhosa, mas Marlene havia colocado um dedo entre os lábios deles, impossibilitando o beijo.

– Por que recusa meu beijo? – queixou-se ele, debochado. – Não o quer mais?

– Quero sim... – ela lhe respondeu num sorriso safado. – Mas não na boca...

Ele entendeu perfeitamente o desejo dela e ficou de joelhos à frente de Marlene. As pernas dela estavam agora muito abertas e ele mergulhou a cabeça entre suas coxas; chegando logo ao ponto desejado, ele tocou-a com delicadeza e mais uma vez inebriou-se com a umidade do desejo dela, passando a sugar a feminilidade dela avidamente; um segundo depois, fez sua língua ir fundo dentro dela enquanto seu nariz fazia movimentos intermitentes no clitóris. Marlene gemeu alto, ela ergueu o corpo e suas mãos juntaram-se atrás da cabeça de Severus, os dedos agarrando-se desesperadamente ao pescoço dele enquanto ele promovia um último e vitorioso ataque sobre o clitóris. Num espasmo de gozo, ela gemeu mais alto, e segurando-o com uma firmeza convulsiva, puxou-o para cima.

Severus beijou-a com desejo, e agilmente virou-se com ela na cama; os olhos deles voltaram a se encontrar e em meio a carícias e beijos, ele se encaixou entre as pernas de Marlene, deitando-se com todo o seu corpo sobre o dela, para possuí-la por inteiro.

O prazer, a alegria e a emoção foram intensos demais quando eles voltaram a ser um só; era isso que ambos viam um no rosto do outro e os sentimentos deles aumentavam mais e mais com os movimentos de seus corpos. E eles estavam tão intimamente unidos, tão carnalmente conectados, que entre aqueles gemidos e murmúrios, empreenderam um ritmo delirante de prazer. Foi com um ardente beijo, repleto de êxtase, que eles chegaram juntos ao clímax: ela explodiu em gritos e gemidos de prazer, por fim gritando o nome dele e o dele veio logo em seguida, tão resplandecente e explosivo quanto o dela: ele gritou "Eu te amo, Marlene!" enquanto seu corpo se esvaziava, inundando-a com seu líquido; finalmente sentiam-se vivos, livres.

###

Severus acordou primeiro; contemplava Marlene enquanto ela descansava aconchegada a ele. Ele estava admirando-a, ainda não tinha percebido o quanto gostava de fazer isso, mas realmente esse era a melhor coisa de se ver depois de fazer amor com ela: dormindo tão tranquila, tão serena, ela nem lembrava a garota encrenqueira que sempre fora e talvez esses fossem os únicos momentos em que ela não estava agitada, brigando ou discutindo com alguém. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e então acariciou o rosto dela, afastando-lhe os longos cabelos castanhos que cobriam seus lábios. Ele continuou sua observação, mas logo fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo quando ouviu a porta ser forçada e as vozes das garotas que entravam no recinto: eram Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes.

– Ai ai... – suspirava Emmeline. – Acho que ele descansou, né?

– Eu não gostaria de morrer assim... – respondeu Dorcas. – Mas se ele ia mesmo se juntar ao Você-Sabe-Quem, ele mereceu... Vamos avisar a Lene e... – sua voz falhou ao ver que a amiga parou de andar de repente, e ela chamou: – Emme?

Emmeline estava chocada com a visão da cama à sua frente; a cama de Marlene.

– Dorcas... olha _isso..._! – foi o que Emmeline conseguiu responder. Dorcas então deu mais um passo a frente e também viu.

– Bom, _isso_ explica muitas coisas... Ih, Emme... – comentou ela, com graça. – Acho que a Lene não vai querer sair para ir ao velório do Peter...

Mas Emmeline continuava chocada.

– Mas... Dorcas? O que o _Snape _está fazendo na cama da Lene? – insistiu ela.

De novo, a grifinória respondeu com graça:

– Acho que a pergunta não é bem essa, Emme... – disse rindo. – Mas sim, o que eles _já fizeram_! Olha o sorriso da Lene, nem acordada eu vi a minha prima com um sorriso desses! – e pediu: – Vem... vamos pegar as suas coisas! Hoje você dorme lá na Grifinória!

– Dorcas... isso não está certo – disse Emmeline, apreensiva.

– E daí? – Dorcas insistiu sem se importar. – Talvez, a gente encontre no meio do caminho dois cavalheiros dispostos a fazer o mesmo...

– Dorcas!

E diante do espanto da amiga, que tinha as duas sobrancelhas erguidas para ela, Dorcas acrescentou firme:

– Ah, o que é isso Emme? Enquanto uns morrem, outros precisam nascer... E eles – disse, apontando para a cama de Marlene – ... eles merecem se amar!

Assim, Emmeline pegou uma camisola e saiu rapidamente do quarto com Dorcas. Logo depois que elas saíram, Severus abriu os olhos novamente.

– Eu também acho, Meadowes – ele disse, concordando com o que Dorcas dissera.

E então ele viu Marlene se mexendo em seus braços, acordando. Pensou que talvez tivesse falado muito alto, mas não deu mais importância a isso depois de vê-la abrir os olhos linda e preguiçosamente.

– Boa noite – disse ele.

Marlene nada respondeu. Piscou os olhos e um segundo depois deu um beliscão no braço de Severus, que não entendeu:

– Marlene? – ele perguntou.

– Eu... desculpa! – pediu ela, rindo, ainda sem acreditar. – É que... eu pensei que tinha sido um sonho... – e olhou bem para Severus. – Mas... se você está aqui... se nós estamos aqui... então aconteceu de verdade? Aconteceu mesmo? – ela indagou.

– Sim, isso aconteceu – respondeu ele, tranquilamente. – Com certeza.

– É que eu não estou acreditando ainda... – ela estava tão feliz que realmente não acreditava.

Severus puxou o rosto de Marlene para cima, exigente e a beijou longamente. Quando afastou os lábios dos dela, sem fôlego, ele perguntou:

– Acredita agora?

E ela finalmente acreditou, tendo uma certeza: não tinha sido um sonho; era a verdade, o destino pelo qual ela tanto esperou havia enfim se concretizado. Todas as providências de Merlin tinham sido enfim tomadas.

– Huhum... – concordou ela; olhando de relance para o relógio, Marlene percebeu que já passava das vinte e duas horas e preocupada, ela disse: – Nossa, como já é tarde...

– Acho que você está pensando que perdemos a hora...

Marlene sorriu para ele.

– Perdemos sim! Daqui a pouco a Emme vai chegar... – respondeu ela, e com tristeza acrescentou: – Mas eu não queria que você fosse embora...

– Eu não vou embora – respondeu ele, seguro. – Porque Vance já esteve aqui com Meadowes e já saiu...

Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

– Mesmo? – ela indagou, descrente. – E elas não falaram _nada_?

– Não. Eu fingi estar dormindo e... – Severus disse, acrescentando malicioso: – ... acho também que elas não estavam muito dispostas a me ver nu...

– Ai delas se estivessem! – Marlene replicou, fingindo estar brava. – Mas e depois? Elas saíram assim... numa boa?

– A Vance reclamou um pouco, mas a Meadowes a convenceu a ir dormir lá na Grifinória...

– Eu amo a minha prima! – exclamou ela, e sem entender, perguntou de repente: – Mas... o que ela estava fazendo aqui com a Emme?

Severus deu um suspiro antes de responder.

– Elas vieram te chamar. Pettigrew. Ele morreu mesmo.

Marlene também suspirou. E disse, aborrecida:

– Olha... que Merlin me perdoe... mas ele mereceu...

– Mereceu sim – concordou ele.

Aquela morte fez Marlene se lembrar de algo que a preocupava e agarrando-se a Severus num desespero convulsivo, pediu:

– Por favor, não me abandona mais!

– Não é minha intenção – assegurou ele, também pedindo: – Mas me prometa _você_, que não vai mais fazer nenhuma loucura. Por Merlin, Marlene, você tentou se matar!

– Não, eu não tentei me matar de verdade – explicou ela. – Eu estava muito chateada mesmo, mas a Dorcas entendeu tudo errado...

– E _ainda bem_ que ela entendeu errado – ele concluiu. – Só assim eu percebi o quanto te amo! Eu nem sei como seria se isso realmente tivesse acontecido...

– Eu é que não sei como vai ser a minha vida se um dia você me deixar...

– _Se_ um dia eu te deixar... então, nesse dia estarei _morto_ – respondeu ele, firme.

As palavras dele fizeram Marlene se consumir de um sentimento tão pungente que a levou às lágrimas.

– Marlene...? – ele não entendeu. – Eu acabei de dizer que...

– Eu estou chorando de alegria...! – ela disse, tranquilizando-o; mas como ainda havia algo que a preocupava, ela interpôs: – Mas é que... e se aquela gente te procurar de novo? E se eles insistirem pra que você...

– Pra quê? Para acabar como Pettigrew? – indagou ele, sério, respondendo em seguida: – Só um verdadeiro covarde abandona a sua família para seguir uma ideologia sem sentido. E eu não quero que você tenha mais nenhuma dúvida sobre mim e as Artes das Trevas; isso não faz mais parte da minha vida. De agora em diante, a única coisa que importa pra mim, é você e a nossa família.

O rosto dela encheu-se de alegria, o sorriso misturando-se às lágrimas de felicidade.

– Nossa família...! – ela exclamou. – Diz isso de novo, diz?

– _Nossa família_ – repetiu ele. – Eu, você – e foi descendo a mão para o ventre dela – _ele... _Como eu amo vocês!

– Ah, Severus! – exclamou Marlene, enquanto distribuía beijos repetidamente por todo o rosto dele. Não cabia em si de felicidade, pois agora tinha certeza que ele jamais a abandonaria, nem a ela nem a sua família.

Ele então se ergueu um pouco, sentando-se na cama e puxou Marlene para si, equilibrando-a em seu colo. Olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, Severus tomou as mãos dela entre as suas de novo.

– _Marlene McKinnon_ – ele disse o nome dela com emoção, a voz rouca –, quer se casar comigo?

– Você está... me pedindo em...? – ela não tinha nem palavras. – É... sério?

– Muito sério – reafirmou ele, repetindo a pergunta: – Você quer se casar comigo quando terminarmos Hogwarts?

– É o que eu mais quero na minha vida! – Marlene respondeu num sorriso.

– E se você quiser – ele disse –, se achar que pode ser mais seguro, nós podemos ir para longe, onde ninguém nos conheça...

– New York? – ela perguntou animada.

– Por que _New York_? – Severus quis saber.

– Eu amo New York... – Marlene disse. – E além disso, eu tenho um apartamento na Sétima Avenida... O que acha de nos mudarmos para lá?

– _Estados Unidos..._ – ele considerou. – Talvez. Ouvi dizer que ianques não fazem perguntas... Mas nós resolveremos isso depois. Eu já perdi muito tempo ficando longe de você...

Entusiasmada com a determinação dele, Marlene o puxou para si, ainda mais apaixonada, tendo a certeza de que Severus a amava e a queria ao lado dele para o resto da vida; então o surpreendeu com mais um beijo e a fonte de desejo deles parecia inesgotável, renovando-se a cada beijo, cada olhar e cada gesto. Amaram-se muito naquela noite, até adormecer de exaustão, cansados e felizes.

###

No dia seguinte, Marlene acordou incomodada com a claridade dos primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto, abrindo os olhos rapidamente; não sabia que horas eram, mas entendeu que deveria ser cedo, o dia ainda amanhecendo.

Ela parou por um momento para observar Severus e reparou que os músculos do rosto dele se mexiam em movimentos rápidos e curtos e suas pálpebras vibravam. Marlene não sabia se ele estava mesmo dormindo, mas com todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo, ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros, que contrastavam com o rosto pálido dele. Ela pensava sobre tudo que havia acontecido, e levou um pequeno susto quando, inesperadamente, ele segurou o pulso dela com suavidade e beijou-lhe a mão. Surpresa, ela disse:

– Pensei que você estivesse...

– ... dormindo? – perguntou ele e abriu os olhos antes de responder a própria pergunta: – Não. Eu estava pensando em você...

Depois de um sorriso manhoso, ela lhe deu um beijo suave na boca.

– Eu realmente não queria que você fosse embora – disse, triste. – Mas o quarto é da Emme também...

– Eu entendo – respondeu ele, um tanto aborrecido, mas consciente de que não poderiam passar o dia todo naquela cama. – Eu entendo sim. De qualquer forma, nós temos muitas coisas para resolver a partir de agora...

Dizendo isso, Severus beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e então se levantou, procurando suas vestes. Enquanto ele se vestia, Marlene continuou falando:

– E eu nem sei como explicar para as minhas amigas que nós... – ela riu-se, perguntando: – E quando elas souberem que eu estou grávida? Elas não vão entender nada...!

Ele voltou para a cama, acariciando o rosto dela enquanto respondia:

– Não se preocupe – ele garantiu. – Elas não têm que entender _como _aconteceu. _Nós _sabemos, e isso é tudo. Mas se você quiser contar toda a verdade... – ele advertiu – ... eu realmente acho que elas não vão entender...

– É... acho que não – concordou ela.

Marlene então o abraçou e, enrolando-se no lençol, levantou-se e foi com Severus até a porta, mas antes que ele fosse embora, ela sussurrou:

– Foi a melhor noite da minha vida...! – e abriu um lindo sorriso, fazendo com que ele também abrisse um sorriso igual e se beijaram docemente.

Depois de se despedirem, eles mal abriram a porta quando se depararam com Dorcas Meadowes e Emmeline Vance paradas à porta do dormitório.

– Bom dia, Srta. McKinnon...! – começou Dorcas, fingindo espanto.

– Oi prima... – disse Marlene, voltando-se agora para Emmeline, que olhava bastante constrangida para ela e para Severus: – Ah... Emme... desculpe por te deixar pra fora do quarto mas é que...

Mas Dorcas a interrompeu:

– Você vai conversar com a gente neste momento! – e se voltando para Severus, disse com falsa seriedade: – Sai da frente, Snape! Você já desfrutou demais da companhia da minha prima, agora é a nossa vez!

Marlene lançou um olhar de cumplicidade a Severus, pedindo para ele ir na frente, porque ela precisava mesmo conversar com suas amigas.

– Certo – concordou ele, sem se importar e dirigindo-se a Marlene, disse: – Eu volto depois para tomarmos o café da manhã...

Ele assentiu respeitosamente com a cabeça na direção das meninas e no instante seguinte já estava descendo as escadas. E Marlene mal teve tempo de respirar; praticamente foi arrastada pela prima e pela amiga para dentro de seu quarto.

– Dorcas... Emme... – começou ela, quando Dorcas deu um pulo:

– AAAAAH! – berrou a grifinória. – Conte-nos tudo, tudinho!

– É! – concordou Emmeline. – E nem ouse nos omitir os detalhes!

– Os detalhes _sórdidos, _é claro! – Dorcas completou. – Olha, eu podia imaginar mil vezes você numa orgia com os irmãos da Molly Prewett, mas nunca... Snape! O QUE É QUE ACONTECEU?

– Ah, prima... foi amor! Simplesmente amor! – respondeu Marlene, num sorriso bobo.

– Sério? – perguntou Dorcas, sem acreditar. – Foi por causa _dele _que você largou o Six?

– Huhum... – Marlene respondeu.

– Mas _eu_ desconfiei que estava acontecendo alguma coisa! – interpôs Emmeline. – Desde o dia que o Snape me perguntou se a Lene estava bem! – e olhando para Marlene, concluiu: – Mas você me disse que não!

– Ah... – disse Marlene – ... eu não quis falar nada porque a gente não tinha se acertado ainda!

– _Ainda_?_ – _Dorcas frisou. – E _desde quando_ está rolando esse lance de vocês?

– Uns dezoito anos... – Marlene brincou, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

– O quê? – Emmeline não entendeu.

– Como assim? – Dorcas indagou.

– Pensem o que quiser! – respondeu ela, tranquila. – Eu vou tomar um banho porque logo o meu noivo vem me buscar para a gente tomar café; vocês ouviram o que ele disse...

– Seu... seu _noivo_?_– _insistiu Dorcas. – Ô Marlene, explica essa história direto!

– É isso mesmo que vocês entenderam...

E sem mais palavras, Marlene entrou no banheiro deixando para trás sua prima e sua amiga bem confusas. Claro que se houvesse necessidade, ela explicaria tudo melhor depois, mas naquele momento, ela só queria tomar um banho e esperar que Severus viesse buscá-la para o café da manhã.

Ele voltou mais tarde, e quando eles desceram juntos até o Salão Principal, arrancaram comentários de todos. Mas a opinião dos outros não lhes importava e depois daquele dia, Severus e Marlene nunca mais foram a qualquer outro lugar sem a companhia um do outro, decidindo se casar logo depois que deixassem Hogwarts.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! E então? Ao contrário do que pareceu não era o Sirius que tinha aparecido no corredor! E, apesar de eu ter sido contra matar Pettigrew, esperamos que gostem do desfecho!

**2.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Viola:**_ Obrigado! Quem interrompeu na verdade foi o Pettigrew (o escândalo que ele estava fazendo)! E nem nós iríamos aguentar prolongar o sofrimento da Lene, que bom que gostou! Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4****. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**5****.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Esse capítulo tb tá digno de reviews, né? :) :) :)

O resto todo mundo já ta sabendo:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	15. Nosso Futuro Bom

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 14**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Lari SL,**_ _**CassGirl4Ever, Viola e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O merecido futuro bom de Marlene e Severus. Mas não sem antes algumas surpresas..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUINZE –

**NOSSO FUTURO BOM**

_Três meses depois..._

O vento beijava os cabelos de Marlene no tão esperado dia de seu casamento com Severus, o dia em que ela se tornaria a senhora Marlene McKinnon Snape, o dia com o qual ela havia sonhado desde o dia em que eles se acertaram, ainda em Hogwarts. As pétalas de flores foram lançadas pelo vento sobre eles exatamente na hora do beijo e ela acreditou que aquilo era um sinal de que o casamento seria tão harmonioso e belo como o qual ela havia sonhado – sim, ela era uma romântica incorrigível.

Assim, foi no dia 20 de Julho de 1978, uma bela tarde de verão em New York, que eles disseram o tão esperado "sim", tendo Minerva McGonagall e Albus Dumbledore como padrinhos de casamento.

###

Eram precisamente sete horas da manhã do dia 21. Estava tudo perfeito no apartamento que o casal ocupava em Manhattan, até que Severus foi despertado pelo som irritante do _toc toc_ das bicadas de uma coruja no vidro do quarto.

Ele levantou da cama sem acordar sua esposa, adorava ver Marlene dormir. Impaciente, ele se dirigiu até a janela em passos pesados, sua irritação era evidente.

"Será que não vou ter paz nem no meu _primeiro dia_ de casado?" – pensou ele, praguejando o maldito que ousava importuná-los àquela hora da manhã.

Aproximando-se da coruja inquieta que o olhava, Severus arrancou uma carta e uma caixinha de presente presas à pata do animal, e em seguida, observou-a voar pela janela afora. Ele pôs a caixa em cima da escrivaninha e então leu o que estava escrito no envelope.

_Sra. Marlene McKinnon Snape_

_Sétima Avenida, 25_

_Distrito de Manhattan_

_New York_

Severus ficou desconfiado: era uma carta para Marlene. E um _presente _para Marlene. Para a _sua _mulher. Quem seria o abusado? Então leu o verso do envelope para saber.

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ele largou o envelope e voltou sua atenção para a caixinha de presente. Agitou, tentando imaginar o que seria e como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, resmungou:

– Velho louco...

Enquanto Severus olhava intrigado para a caixinha de presente, Marlene acordou e percebeu que estava sorrindo. Estendeu o braço, mas não encontrou Severus; seu coração deu um pulo, ela sentou-se na cama assustada e só então viu seu marido em pé à frente dela, olhando-a com ternura.

– Bom dia – Severus disse, mas preocupou-se ao vê-la tão agitada. – Por que o susto?

– Não foi bem um _susto_ – respondeu Marlene. – É que eu não vi você ao meu lado e...

Ela parou de falar subitamente quando viu a caixinha nas mãos dele; então se levantou da cama sem se preocupar em jogar o robe sobre a camisola branca de seda e logo esbravejou:

– Ah, Sev! Eu _não acredito_ que você começou a abrir os nossos presentes de casamento _sem mim_! – e levando as mãos ao próprio ventre, disse: – O Stu não gostou disso, não é filho?

Severus forçou um sorriso; Marlene ficava irritantemente meiga toda vez que "conversava" com o filho deles.

– Não, Lene! Isso não é um presente de _casamento_ – ele explicou, enquanto ela o abraçava fingindo estar furiosa. – Acabou de chegar, é presente do _Dumbledore _para você...

– Mais um? – indagou ela, divertida, tomando a caixinha para si; ele lhe estendeu o envelope e perguntou:

– Como assim, _mais um_? – ele não entendeu.

– Mais um – ela repetiu. – Não basta tudo que ele já fez por nós? Ou você esqueceu que foi _ele_ quem conseguiu nossas bolsas de estudo para a Universidade de Magia de New York?

– Claro que não esqueci – respondeu ele e curioso, quis saber: – Mas o que _ele_ poderia lhe mandar, assim de repente?

Marlene então abriu o envelope e respondeu enquanto lia em voz alta:

_Marlene_

_O Armário Sumidouro estava quebrado quando o encontrei._

_Vocês estão nos Estado Unidos e como este país não restringe o uso de vira-tempos, eu não me sinto culpado por lhe entregar este artefato. Façam bom uso._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Imediatamente ela abriu a caixinha e sem acreditar, constatou: Dumbledore estava lhe devolvendo o vira-tempo. O "bonitinho", como ela o chamava antes de jogá-lo no Armário Sumidouro, estava lá, intacto.

– _Bonitinho_ – suspirou ela, contente, enquanto mostrava o vira-tempo para Severus. – É o vira-tempo, Sev! O _meu _vira-tempo!

– Finalmente! – exclamou ele. – Finalmente tenho a honra de conhecer o responsável pela nossa felicidade... É ele mesmo?

– Huhum! – concordou ela e animada, já foi passando a corrente prateada em volta do próprio corpo, sem resistir à tentação de querer visitar o futuro mais uma vez.

Mas Severus segurou a mão de Marlene e a impediu de continuar. Ele a olhou, sério; já sabia o que ela queria fazer e com firmeza, disse:

– Não, Lene. Eu não quero que você faça isso.

O sorriso dela murchou um pouco.

– Ah, Sev! – ela argumentou. – Só uns cinco minutinhos no futuro, só pra ver se está, se _vai estar _tudo bem!

– Não. É perigoso! – ele advertiu, admitindo a preocupação: – Você está grávida, e se acontecer alguma coisa com você ou com o Stu?

– Vem comigo então! – ela insistiu.

– _Eu_? – ele a indagou, incrédulo. – Ir com você ao _futuro_? Não sei, talvez não seja uma boa idéia...

– Por quê? Você tem medo do que a gente possa encontrar? – ela o desafiou. – Ah, Sev! Vamos! Como te falei, só cinco minutos pra ver como as coisas estão...

Severus deu de ombros. Do jeito que Marlene era insistente, não adiantava discutir, e ele, mesmo contra a sua vontade, acabou concordando:

– Tudo bem, então vamos – respondeu finalmente, acrescentando debochado: – Se forem apenas cinco minutos, você realmente não terá _tempo_ de me trair comigo mesmo...

– Nossa, que exagero! – brincou ela, e passou a corrente prateada em volta dele também. – Mas e então? Quanto tempo? Cem anos é bom?

– Não – Severus discordou. – Cem anos é muito tempo; podemos não estar nem vivos até lá. Que tal cinco?

– Mas cinco é muito pouco! Não vai ter graça! – Marlene replicou. – O que acha de vinte? Não é pouco, mas também não é muito...!

– Certo – concordou ele. – Vinte, então.

Mas antes de girar o vira-tempo, Marlene lembrou-se de outro detalhe:

– Sev! Não podemos fazer isso aqui!

– Aqui... no _quarto_? – indagou ele.

– É! Nós temos que procurar outro lugar! – afirmou ela. – Não podemos correr o risco de assustar a nós mesmos aparecendo magicamente no meio do quarto.

– Então o que sugere? Um armário de vassouras? – debochou ele.

Marlene gostou da idéia.

– Isso. O armário de vassouras.

Eles desceram até o primeiro andar do apartamento e logo se dirigiram ao armário de vassouras que ficava ao lado da sala de estar. Assim que entraram no armário, Marlene disse:

– Pronto para conhecer o futuro, Sr. Snape?

– Pronto, Sra. Snape – respondeu ele.

E então Marlene girou o artefato, avançando no tempo. Eles ficaram de mãos dadas, sentindo juntos enquanto o tempo mudava. Com um misto de receio e ansiedade, o casal saiu do compartimento um tanto apreensivo.

Eles andaram devagar, passo por passo sem fazer barulho, até que, ao chegarem à sala de estar, Marlene esbarrou num porta-retrato; ao ajuntar o mesmo do chão, ela não se conteve e exclamou ao ver a foto:

– Olha só... que casal interessante! – disse, enquanto mostrava a Severus uma foto deles, do dia de seu casamento.

– Somos nós – disse ele, reconhecendo-se. – Isso significa que ainda moramos aqui.

Marlene e Severus andaram mais um pouco pelo corredor, parando numa ante-sala. De repente, uma porta se abriu e eles se surpreenderam quando uma mulher baixa de longos cabelos castanhos adentrou o recinto.

– Bom dia – disse a mulher, vestida apenas com um robe de seda branco, idêntico ao tecido da camisola de Marlene. – Eu não gosto de acordar cedo, mas como eu sabia que vocês vinham, decidi esperar.

– É claro que você sabia – respondeu Marlene, sem tirar os olhos da mulher. – Você sabe de tudo, sabe melhor e até mais do que a gente...

– É, eu sei – a mulher respondeu. – Por que não se sentam? – e lhes indicou o sofá.

Mas Marlene não atendeu ao convite da mulher; ela e Severus continuaram parados em pé, a frente da anfitriã. E Marlene imediatamente pensou: seria mesmo _ela_? Seria ela mesma com vinte anos a mais? Não apenas pensou; ela perguntou:

– Eu... você...? É assim que eu vou ser?

A mulher riu-se.

– Exatamente – respondeu ela, ainda rindo. – Acho que da primeira vez que eu, quero dizer, da primeira vez que _você_ veio ao futuro, você não me viu porque eu estava morta; da segunda vez eu continuava morta, da terceira eu estava numa aldeia africana e agora... eu estou aqui: em carne e osso, ao vivo e a cores. Sou como você esperava?

– É mais bonita, até... – respondeu Marlene, estupefata diante de sua versão mais velha.

E ela estava tão admirada que nem percebeu que a mulher foi se aproximando de Severus e que no instante seguinte o puxou para um beijo ávido. Ela sentiu uma raiva estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo recriminou-se: não poderia sentir raiva dela mesma, poderia? De qualquer maneira, seu devaneio foi interrompido pela voz da outra Marlene:

– Eu estou feliz por te ver assim – ela disse a Severus.

– _Assim _como? – ele perguntou.

– _Vivo_ – a mulher respondeu tranquila. – Você _ainda_ está vivo.

E dessa vez, Severus e Marlene arregalaram os olhos, admirados.

– O que quer dizer com isto? – ele interpelou a mulher. – Eu estou morto?

A mulher pareceu constrangida. E voltou a convidar:

– É... Por que vocês não se sentam?

Marlene voltou-se para Severus e pediu:

– Vem, Sev... vamos sentar – disse, já não tendo certeza de que tinha sido uma boa idéia vir ao futuro novamente.

Eles então se sentaram, esperaram que a mulher sentasse numa cadeira de frente a eles e Severus voltou a questionar:

– Vamos, diga-me: eu estou _morto_? – ele quis saber.

A mulher suspirou.

– Sim. E já faz dezoito anos.

Severus só olhou para Marlene. Ambos chocados. Então eles não tinham vivido _nada _do que planejaram?

– Como? – ele indagou; tinha que saber, ao menos para tentar evitar.

– Ah, foi bem horrível – respondeu a mulher. – Varíola de Dragão; você ficou irreconhecível...

– Certo – disse ele, e voltando-se para Marlene, pediu: – Vamos embora, Lene. Agora que sabemos disso, já podemos voltar.

– Calma, Sev! – Marlene replicou. – Espere mais um pouco – e perguntou à mulher: – Mas... e depois que ele morreu, você continuou aqui? O nosso filho está bem?

– Ah sim, com Stuart está tudo ótimo. E um ano depois que Severus morreu, nós nos mudamos para Beverly Hills, fomos viver numa casa perto do lago... Paco achou que faria bem ao Stu crescer num lugar cercado pela natureza...

– _Paco_?_ – _Severus perguntou, já começando a se irritar. – Quem é esse _Paco_?

– O único Paco que conhecemos – a mulher disse, e vendo que ele ainda não tinha entendido, explicou: – _Paco Rabanne_, aquele que fez o meu vestido de casamento, lembra?

– Aquele... _viado_?_ – _Severus perguntou, sem acreditar, voltando-se para Marlene novamente, que por sua vez estava também pasma. – Você se casaria com aquele _viado_ se eu morresse?

Marlene não conseguiu responder; a voz da outra Marlene os interrompeu:

– Olhe, _eu_ me casei com o Paco sim, depois que você morreu – ela explicou a Severus –, mas ele não é gay, não... Ele é bi. E até hoje nós vivemos muito bem no nosso casamento aberto: eu, ele e o Jean Paul!

Severus enrubesceu; as duas "Marlenes" perceberam que ele estava a um passo de ter uma síncope e então a mais velha disse:

– Calma! Eu vou pegar algo que talvez você goste de ver! – e correu até um armário da estante.

– Muito obrigado, mas eu não quero ver mais nada! – Severus disse, e puxando Marlene pelo braço, comunicou com urgência: – Nós já estamos de saída!

– ACHEI! – gritou a mulher, ignorando completamente as palavras dele; chegando mais perto de Severus, ela disse: – Tome, veja! Você vai gostar! – e lhe estendeu o que parecia ser uma revista.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– É um calendário – respondeu a mulher, frisando: – _Calendário das Bruxas Gostosas de Beverly Hills_!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Severus arrancou o calendário das mãos da mulher e ficou pasmo com as fotos do mês de Janeiro: eram fotos de Marlene nua, da _sua mulher_ completamente nua fazendo poses vulgares e de maneiras que ele jamais teria imaginado.

E Marlene também ficou sem reação ao ver aquele calendário nas mãos de seu marido; nunca pensou que teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas... Posar nua e _daquela maneira_? Ela estava chocada.

A outra Marlene então explicou:

– É nu artístico, sabem? – disse ela, orgulhosa. – Já faz quinze anos que eu poso para o calendário, Paco adora! – e voltando-se a Severus, acrescentou: – E eu escolhi o mês de Janeiro em sua homenagem...

– Minha _homenagem_? – ele peguntou com sarcasmo. – Olha o que eu faço com isso! – e com um movimento de varinha, o calendário pegou fogo, quase explodindo.

Mas a mulher pareceu não se importar.

– Que pena que você não gostou – ela apenas disse, num muxoxo. – Esse foi o meu melhor ensaio, e não foi publicado apenas em Beverly Hills... mas no mundo inteiro!

Então Severus ficou pálido de repente, ainda mais pálido do que já era normalmente. Ele estava pensando que, a _sua mulher_, a sua _Marlene_, tinha sido vista nua e daquela maneira vulgar pelos quatro cantos do mundo...

Agora sim. Agora ele ia ter uma síncope.

Mas não. Antes que Severus pudesse sequer pestanejar, ouviu-se um choro irritante de bebê. Ele olhou para Marlene, que não estava entendendo nada no momento em que a outra Marlene se manifestou:

– Que droga...! – ela riu-se. – Eu _sabia_ que a filha de vocês não me deixaria enganá-los por muito tempo...

Marlene se antecipou dizendo:

– Então, isso quer dizer que...

– Exatamente – a mulher respondeu calma, enquanto se dirigia às escadas. – Eu estava até me divertindo... mas era tudo mentira!

O casal se entreolhou. Então era tudo _mentira_? O futuro deles _não _era assim?

– Graças a Merlin! – disseram juntos, depois Severus acrescentou:

– Então eu não morri? – perguntou. – E essa droga de calendário nunca existiu?

– Claro que não; nada do que eu disse aconteceu de verdade – a outra Marlene respondeu. – Foi só uma mentirinha boba para assustar vocês...

– _Mentirinha boba_? – Marlene insistiu com a outra. – Por Merlin! Ele quase teve uma síncope!

– Ah, eu sei... – disse a outra. – Ele sempre fica assim quando o Paco me convida para posar no calendário... – e diante da expressão outra vez desgostosa de Severus, ela acrescentou depressa: – Mas é claro que eu _nunca_ aceitei!

– E nem vai aceitar – respondeu outra voz, vinda das escadas.

Então Marlene e Severus se viraram para ver; e ele viu a si mesmo, mais velho, trazendo um bebê agitado no colo e pela mão um menino de aparentemente nove anos e que parecia a sua própria miniatura.

– _Nossos filhos_ – Marlene sussurrou para ele, interrompendo a sua observação. E eles voltaram a ouvir o que o outro casal conversava:

– É claro que não! Mas eu não acredito que _você – _falava a mulher, fingindo irritação – não conseguiu fazer a _sua filha_ ficar calada...

– Sinto muito se atrapalhou – respondeu o homem debochado, e depois de beijá-la suavemente na boca, explicou: – Mas ela deseja algo que eu não posso fazer por você!

– Oh, minha pequena Madeline... está faminta? – a mulher disse, tomando a bebê para seu colo, e deu um beijo na testa de seu outro filho: – Bom dia, Sr. Marius!

– Ah, mãe! – o menino respondeu emburrado, limpando-se do beijo da mãe.

Marlene não se conteve e perguntou a Severus:

– Você era assim com a sua mãe?

– Não. Mas ele parece muito comigo – admitiu ele.

– Nem "A" nem "B"! – disse a mulher, tomando o filho pela mão, trazendo-o para mais perto do jovem casal. – Venha conhecer nossos _amigos_!

O garoto deu uma olhada furtiva para o jovem Severus, era estranha a similaridade deles e enquanto a outra Marlene ajeitava a filha no colo para ser amamentada, Marius logo se agarrou as vestes de seu pai, perguntando:

– É assim que eu vou ser, pai?

Marlene antecipou-se, abraçando seu futuro filho e dizendo:

– Eu fiz a mesma pergunta agora a pouco! – exclamou ela.

– E _por que_ você quer saber? – Severus ralhou com seu futuro filho, fingindo estar zangado. – Não gostou?

– É que você está branco feito um fantasma! – disse Marius; Severus olhou para o garoto e abriu a boca tentando falar, mas não saiu nenhum som.

A outra Marlene então os apresentou:

– Marius tem nove anos. E esta – ela acariciou o rostinho da bebê – é Madeline; ela tem quatro meses.

– Uma chorona! – interpôs o menino.

Todos riram e o outro Severus disse:

– Mas a família ainda não está completa – e olhando para a esposa, concluiu: – Stu e Sarah estão atrasados...

– Verdade – concordou a mulher. – Eu disse para eles aparatarem assim que saíssem de Hogwarts, mas Stu achou mais seguro ir buscar Sarah pela rede de flu.

– E dessa vez? – Marlene perguntou ansiosa. – Ela foi para a Grifinória ou para a Sonserina?

– Dessa vez o Chapéu decidiu-se por Corvinal – respondeu o outro Severus. – Mas o Stu foi da Sonserina – acrescentou com orgulho.

– Mas eu não tinha sido de outra casa antes! – interpôs Stuart, que acabara de surgir pela lareira, seguido por Sarah:

– Está vendo, seu idiota? Por _sua_ _causa, _nós chegamos atrasados! – a garota reclamou com o irmão. – Eles já estão todos juntos, obviamente a mamãe já falou do calendário!

Marlene então ficou de pé, com as mãos na cintura:

– Então esse tal _calendário _era um complô? – perguntou, fingindo estar brava, enchendo os rostos dos futuros filhos de beijos.

– Claro! – respondeu Sarah. – E a idéia foi minha, _eu mesma_ fiz as fotos! – disse orgulhosa, e se dirigindo a Severus, alfinetou: – Eu sabia que, com as fotos _daquele jeito_, você ia ficar muito puto! Mas eu nem vi a sua cara...!

– Mais respeito, Sarah – o outro Severus advertiu a filha. – Ele é seu pai também!

– Ah, mas deve ter sido divertido! – insistiu Sarah.

– Fale por você! – o jovem Severus respondeu debochando: – _Calendário das Bruxas Gostosas de Beverly Hills_... Eu preferia morrer a ver Marlene nesse calendário.

– Eu sempre digo isso a ela – o outro Severus concordou.

– Pois é, né? – Sarah voltou-se ao pai novamente: – Mamãe disse que eu quase te matei uma vez... Mas sabe que eu nem me lembro disso?

– É porque eles mudaram tudo, sua boba! – Stuart interpôs. – Eu, por exemplo: eu nem existia antes da mamãe achar o vira-tempo e viajar para o futuro... Mas agora, você tem que dividir o posto de filha adorada comigo, com o Marius e com a Madeline!

– Muito engraçado, você! – Sarah mostrou a língua para o irmão e os dois riram um da cara do outro.

– Ela estava faminta mesmo, olhe! – a jovem Marlene exclamou de repente, quando Madeline terminou de mamar. – Faminta e gulosa...

– ... como nós! – as duas "Marlenes" disseram juntas, e a mais velha acrescentou:

– Quer segurá-la um pouco? – perguntou ela para Marlene.

– Mas ela é tão _pequena... – _disse Marlene à outra, experimentando a sensação de segurar a bebê. – Minha pequena _Madeline... _Por que ela tem esse nome?

– Ah... – a outra Marlene explicou tranquilamente: – Foi por causa de uma certa garota, que uma certa vez foi ao futuro dizendo que se chamava Madeline Malkins e que voltou para fazer tudo diferente...

Marlene quase não acreditou.

– Sério? – indagou ela. – Vocês colocaram o nome dela de "Madeline Malkins"?

– Não, apenas _Madeline_ – o outro Severus explicou. – Como nós explicaríamos o "Malkins" na família Snape?

– É... – concordou Marlene e voltando-se para a outra Marlene, acrescentou: – Ela é muito parecida comigo... Quero dizer, com _a gente..._

– É, ela dá um trabalho... – disse a outra.

– E para nascer? – Marlene perguntou curiosa, queria saber: – Dói muito?

A mais velha suspirou antes de responder:

– Olhe, eu não vou dizer que não... – disse ela, com sinceridade e assegurou: – Mas vale muito a pena; nada se compara a felicidade que vem depois, a felicidade de ver aquele bebê tão pequeno, tão frágil, tão dependente de você... – e com lágrimas nos olhos, concluiu: – Nossa, eu já senti isso quatro vezes, mas faria tudo de novo!

Logo, Marlene viu-se chorando de alegria com sua família reunida no sofá.

Logo, Severus viu-se conversando com o seu outro eu a um canto da sala.

– O que você sente quando olha para trás? – ele indagou ao mais velho. – Quando olha para eles?

– Orgulho – o outro Severus respondeu. – Amor.

– Eu sinto a mesma coisa – concordou ele.

– Realmente – o outro prosseguiu –, eu não me lembro de mais nada daquela vida que nós tínhamos antes. E Marlene também não.

– E hoje? – Severus quis saber. – Como nós vivemos _hoje_?

– Stu cuida da loja de Poções que temos em Times Witch – respondeu o outro. – Mas eu não me livrei das salas de aula: agora ensino Poções na Universidade de Magia. E Sarah será a minha primeira assistente quando se formar.

Severus continuava sentindo-se orgulhoso diante dos seus filhos, da sua família e da vida que teria, mas o orgulho foi logo substituído por um ciúme pungente, assim que ele ouviu um certo nome surgir na conversa entre as mulheres:

– E Sirius, como ele está? – perguntou Marlene para a outra.

– Eu ouvi isso – retrucou ele, em voz alta para que sua esposa escutasse.

– Vivo... e com várias namoradas trouxas e bruxas... Até hoje! – a Marlene mais velha respondeu rindo. E a jovem Marlene então explicou:

– É só curiosidade!

– _Curiosidade_?_ – _Severus perguntou bravo.

– Calma – o outro Severus lhe chamou a atenção. – É curiosidade mesmo.

– Sei – ele respondeu ao outro entre dentes.

– Acha que _eu _não saberia se não fosse? – o mais velho insistiu. – Depois de _vinte anos_?

Ele então respirou fundo. Não ia discutir com ele mesmo e concordou:

– É – respondeu. – Foi um pequeno ataque de ciúme. Você sabe... – e meio que cuspiu o nome do outro: – _Black..._

– _Ataque de ciúme... _– o outro debochou. – Você diz isso porque ainda não presenciou um verdadeiro ataque de ciúme da dona _Marlene... _– e aconselhou: – E faça o possível para não presenciar.

– Não é ciúme, é cuidado! – agora foi a vez da outra Marlene retrucar em voz alta, piscando para a Marlene mais nova. – Quem ama, CUIDA! – e baixando a voz, acrescentou: – E ultimamente eu tenho cuidado _muito..._

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Marlene perguntou curiosa.

– O óbvio – respondeu a outra. – De vez em quando aparecem essas meninas mais abusadinhas, mas aí eu faço uma caridade com elas: eu as ensino a voar sem vassoura! Sabe como? Eu simplesmente as empurro pelas janelas da Universidade! Sarah sabe como é...

– É verdade, mamãe não é fraca não! – Sarah concordou rindo, apoiando a mãe. – E eu também ajudo: ano passado teve aquela menina que levou uma cadeirada na cara!

– Cadeira de _plástico_! – Stuart interpôs. – Conte a história direito! Senão, o que a moça, digo, a nossa mãe vai pensar?

– Que somos todos loucos! – respondeu Sarah. – Mas sabe o que é mais louco em tudo isso? É olhar para vocês dois aqui e pensar que os meus pais mais parecem meus irmãos mais velhos, assim, tendo só um ano a mais que eu...

– É... isso é loucura demais mesmo... – a jovem Marlene apenas concordou, rindo.

Aquele encontro com o futuro foi muito prazeroso, e como era de se esperar, logo um delicioso café da manhã foi servido. Estavam todos muito felizes, principalmente o jovem casal, diante de tantas boas novas acompanhadas da certeza que o futuro deles seria bom. Assim, a manhã passou depressa demais e logo chegou a hora de Severus e Marlene voltarem para o passado.

Assim que eles retornaram ao seu tempo, Severus não se conteve e teve que perguntar a Marlene:

– E então, Lene? Dessa vez você _gostou _do que viu no _nosso _futuro?

– Gostei, claro – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – E você?

– Muito – disse ele. – O nosso futuro é _bom._ É melhor do que eu pensei que seria...

– Eu sei... – ela concordou. – Mas sabe o que eu estava pensando?

– Hum? – ele não entendeu.

– Nós poderíamos fazer tudo diferente...

Severus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e considerou Marlene com uma expressão que parecia dizer: "Vai começar tudo outra vez..."

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Ai ai... Capítulo fofinho estilo Algodão Doce... RSRSR Esperamos que gostem do futuro bom do casal! Eu particularmente A-D-O-R-O! Principalmente a hora em que o Sev quase tem uma síncope! RSRSRS.

**2.** A "Sétima Avenida" a que nos referimos é inspirada na Quinta Avenida de New York. E a "Times Witch" também seria uma versão bruxa da Times Square.

**3.** Respondendo às reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Viola:**_ Oi! Obrigado pelos muitos lindos elogios, esse cap foi o último cap propriamente dito e ainda haverá o epílogo, fique de olho! Bjus!

**4****.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**5****. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que não comentam, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler **e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar** também, né?

**6****.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

**7. **Esperamos vocês para o **epílogo**, ok? Eu já estou com saudades! RSRRS

– NINA –

Genteee! É o último cap, né? :) :) :)

Façam duas ficwritters felizes!

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	16. Epílogo: A Dona da História

**Título:** A Dona da História

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos (passado) e Sexto Ano – Época de Harry Potter (futuro)

**Advertências: **Uso de Vira-Tempo, OCs (Personagens Originais)

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "A Dona da História" pertence a Imagem Filmes. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Imagem Filmes. Mas a fanfic** A Dona da História**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras que revisaram o _**Capítulo 15**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Lari SL,**_ _**CassGirl4Ever, Viola e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_"A Dona da História"._

* * *

– EPÍLOGO –

**A DONA DA HISTÓRIA**

– De novo? – foi o que Severus conseguiu perguntar. – Me diz, Lene: do que é que você não gostou dessa vez?

– Calma, Sev! – Marlene disse tranquila. – Só tem uma coisa que eu acho que poderia ser mudada.

– O quê? – ele quis saber.

Marlene então o abraçou e adquiriu uma expressão de serenidade enquanto respondia olhando diretamente nos olhos dele:

– Acho que eu poderia te amar muito mais do que eu já amo e ser muito mais feliz do que eu sou agora... E você? Vai se _esforçar_ para fazer o mesmo?

– E eu _preciso _me esforçar? – indagou ele, debochado.

Mas antes que Severus tivesse uma resposta, o casal foi interrompido por mais uma coruja insistente que adentrava pela sala, jogando uma carta que Marlene pegou no ar. E com uma expressão de deboche, ela mesma leu o remetente:

– _Paco Rabanne..._ – disse, rindo. – Sev... acho que ele quer me convidar para posar no _Calendário das Bruxas Gostosas de Beverly Hills..._ Posso dizer a ele que aceito?

– Nem – por cima – do meu – cadáver! – respondeu ele, pausadamente.

– Eu estava brincando! – disse ela, rasgando a carta antes mesmo de ler. – Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta: vai se _esforçar _para fazer o mesmo?

– Vou, claro. Fazer o quê... – finalmente respondeu ele, debochado. – Você é a dona da minha vida, da minha história...

– Mas o protagonista _da minha vida_ é você!

E em meio a um beijo apaixonado que continha mil promessas de felicidade, eles reafirmaram o grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Naquele momento, nada mais importava, a não ser aquele elo entre os dois, sem o qual nenhum futuro seria possível.

Assim eles seguiram com suas vidas. Juntos.

Claro que nem tudo era perfeito e alguns contratempos foram inevitáveis, mas nada que um certo artefato não resolvesse. Sempre que preciso, eles recorriam ao vira-tempo e mudavam a história, reescrevendo tudo aquilo que não gostavam de viver.

Não, eles não eram reféns do tempo.

Eles eram donos dos seus destinos.

E Marlene foi dona do seu tempo, do seu destino, da sua vida.

A dona da história.

**FIM**

– Mas, Sev...? Como assim, FIM? – perguntou Marlene.

– _Fim_, Lene – Severus respondeu. – Do jeito que as duas moças escreveram aí em cima.

– Então quer dizer que _agora_ – Marlene disse num muxoxo – nós temos que voltar pra história da J. K. Rowling? Ah, eu não quero! – e ela berrou: – EI VOCÊS ADORÁVEIS IRMÃS QUE ESCREVERAM TUDO ISSO! NÃO ME FAÇAM FICAR COM RAIVA DE VOCÊS, E MAIS RAIVA DO QUE JÁ FIQUEI NO CAPÍTULO 9!

– Calma! – Severus interpôs. – Você não está sabendo ainda?

– Do quê? – indagou Marlene.

– Das próximas histórias das garotas: "Bad Day, Good Night" e "Muito Bem Acompanhada". Eu e você, outra vez...

– Ah, bom! – Marlene concordou. – Eu e você, é? De novo...? Adorei!

– Perdão, Lene – disse Severus. – Ainda tem a "If Only", uma historinha à maneira... _trouxa_.

– _Trouxa_? Hum... Eu gostei disso! E não vai dar tempo nem de sentir saudade, Sev! Bom, então agora sim eu autorizo a Tatiana e a Karina a escreverem aquela palavrinha outra vez...! E que elas comecem logo essas fics novas!

**FIM**

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI e NINA –

Oi pessoal! E aí? Gostaram do epílogo (e da brincadeirinha do pós-fim)? Eu (Tati) espero que sim!

Bom, o que eu tenho a dizer, e falando também pela minha irmã, é o seguinte: quando postamos e repostamos ADDH, acho que jamais pensamos que essa fic pudesse ter a repercussão que teve, e não me refiro apenas ao número considerável de reviews que recebemos, mas sim ao fato de muitas pessoas não conhecerem o ship e mesmo assim terem nos dado esse voto de confiança e o aceitarem tão bem, aceitarem a fic tão bem.

Por isso, eu agradeço primeiramente a **Dany Fabra,** que betou a fic inteira, e claro, a **todos** que acompanharam essa história desde o início! Obrigado a **todos vocês **que leram, que gostaram, que comentaram (ou não), que **alertaram**, que **favoritaram**!

**Muito obrigado mesmo!**

E aqui eu respondo as reviews sem login pela última vez; as reviews (esperamos que sejam muitas!) que entrarem neste epílogo, eu responderei via reply!

_**Viola**__**: **_Oi! Ah, obrigado! Que bom mesmo que você gostou do último cap, e esse futuro tinha que ser realmente "bom"! Bem, a Marlene mais nova nem podia reclamar, né? Quando ela visitou o futuro, deu muito mais que um beijo... RSRSR Esse era o momento do Sev! Obrigado por tudo, pelos comentários, pelos elogios e pelo carinho de acompanhar ADDH até aqui! Bjus!

Bem, acho que já fiz o momento de **agradecimentos** lá em cima, mas nosso **último pedido** enquanto autoras de ADDH é que vocês** comentem o epílogo**! E claro, nós ficaríamos ainda mais felizes se o pessoal que tem a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos ****– **os que nunca ou raramente comentaram – também nos deixassem esse feedback!

Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**!

E bem, como poderia me esquecer? Nos vemos em, **"Bad Day, Good Night"**,** "Muito Bem Acompanhada" **e **"If Only"**! Mas por favor, dêem uma olhada nas nossas outras fics também!

**OBRIGADO**** A TODOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

\6X6/

Tatiana & Karina


	17. Convite Especial: Bad Day Good Night

***0***

_**CONVITE ESPECIAL **_

Você está convidado (a) a ler o primeiro capítulo da nossa nova fic:

**BAD DAY, GOOD NIGHT**

SHORTFIC Época dos Marotos, Sev/Lene NC17

**Resumo**: _Severus Snape e Marlene McKinnon tiveram um dia ruim. Mas à noite seria diferente. A noite haveria de compensar. _

**Aqui no FFNet:**

http:/[/]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6531439/1/Bad_Day_Good_Night (basta tirar os colchetes ou ir ao link direto no nosso perfil!)

**Esperamos vocês lá!**

\6X6/

Tatiana & Karina


	18. Convite Especial: Muito Bem Acompanhada

***0***

_**CONVITE ESPECIAL **_

Você está convidado (a) a ler o primeiro capítulo da nossa nova/velha fic:

**MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA**

LONGFIC – Época dos Marotos – Sev/Lene – NC17

**Resumo**: _Marlene só queria se vingar do ex. Mas com a ajuda de um certo sonserino, o que era para ser apenas um romance de mentirinha acaba tomando rumos inusitados, sendo talvez uma nova chance para o amor._

**Aqui no FFNet:**

http:/[/]www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5529679/1/Muito_Bem_Acompanhada (basta tirar os colchetes ou ir ao link direto no nosso perfil!)

**Esperamos vocês lá!**

\6X6/

Tatiana & Karina


End file.
